Legend of the Red Hat Shadow Duelist
by Spidey108
Summary: Konami Tribal was a cold person, he didn't care what people thought of him, he didn't care how he acted and he was fine with that. But on going to Duel Academy he gets caught up in a series of adventures with a group that will slowly become his friends. Will he let them in or will he push them away because of what he is? Rated M for language and violence. Tag Force story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Duel Academy

_**Chapter 01: Welcome to Duel Academy**_

It is said that there are monsters in this world, monsters who used to be human and aren't anymore.

Many people scoff at that belief calling it nothing more than childish superstition.

' _ **Your time is up.**_ '

They were always adamant that there were no such things as monsters, that the only monsters are the people who choose to be.

People are the only monsters.

If only that were true.

' _ **You shouldn't have done that.**_ '

But there are real monsters out there, monsters that are beyond our comprehension.

' _ **Go to sleep.**_ '

The monsters who are the boogeymen out there.

' _ **No eyes, always watching.**_ '

Monsters who can't be stopped, only delayed.

' _ **From the beginning this has always been a game for us… No more.**_ '

For every legend out there has a hint of truth, don't they?

' _ **Spread the word.**_ '

And even though some of these legends disappeared a long time ago, they have a way of sneaking up on you in the end.

* * *

A young fourteen year old boy with black hair fidgeted as he was on a ship, placing a hand over a deck holster on his side as he looked up to see seagulls flying overhead.

The teen gave a tired sigh as he closed his silver eyes and tilted his red hat to cover them.

His name was Konami Tribal and he was on his way to Duel Academy, one of the most famous and prestigious schools for upcoming Duelists, people who engage in a fight with Duel Monsters.

It used to be just a common card game that wasn't really anything too special before the company known as Kaiba Corp created holographic fields and Duel Disks which allowed for the Card Games to be taken to the next challenge.

Since then it became a sport and a lot of people have attempted to make it to the top of number one duelist that is normally called the King of Games, but one person held the title for years.

Yugi Moto, a young man who defeated the creator of Duel Monsters before winning several tournaments with his deck and obtaining the legendary Egyptian God Cards making him nearly undefeatable.

There have been attempts to challenge and beat him over the years but he was still the King of Games to this very day.

Feeling his nose twitching, Konami scratched it before turning to the side to see a pale face with a carved grin and no eyelids just inches away.

Konami barely flinched. "Really?" He whispered as he kept an eye out for any of the men who were on the fishing boat. "Jeff that got old a long time ago."

" _ **Tch, so? I'm bored.**_ " Jeff muttered as he backed up to show that he was wearing a bloodstained white hoodie and had long burnt black hair.

Now normally a lot of people would scream on seeing someone like him, but in this situation, no one but Konami could see him.

" _ **So are we there yet?**_ " Jeff asked looking at him.

"No." Konami answered in a short, curt way.

" _ **Wow, nice talking to you asshole.**_ " Jeff said as Konami tuned him out.

Jeff here was actually a Duel Monster card that Konami had in his deck called Jeff the Killer.

Now you're probably wondering 'but I never heard of a card like that before' and you're right.

For some reason Konami has a whole deck of cards that other people don't and even he doesn't know where they came from.

He woke up with the cards next to his bed one morning when he clearly remembered making a warrior deck the other night.

While it confused him, he was actually excited about this 'new' deck because it had cards that people have never seen before, giving him quite the advantage once he looked over every possible combination it had.

"Why don't you bother the others?" Konami asked as Jeff was too busy making faces at him, trying to get him to respond.

" _ **Because I love annoying the shit out of you.**_ " Jeff answered with a laugh, causing Konami to frown.

"Asshole."

" _ **Proud of it.**_ "

Rolling his eyes at the spirit, Konami leaned back as he opened his new PDA and used the stylus to bring out his notebook as he began to write on it.

He wrote stories about his new cards to pass the time whenever he was by himself, mostly the stories that the spirits give him and they were extremely disturbing, but interesting.

"We will be arriving at Duel Academy in a few minutes, those getting off may want to gather their belongings." A voice boomed out on a fishing boat a half hour later.

"Why are you doing that?" A fisherman asked the captain in confusion. "We're only taking one person to Duel Academy."

"I just wanted to make it official." The captain said with a sheepish smile as he gave a laugh.

' _Finally._ ' Konami thought as he closed his PDA, after saving what he had on it.

"So Duel Academy?" The Captain asked deciding to try a conversation with his silent passenger. "You must be a skilled duelist to get in there."

"I try." Konami said in a cold tone.

The Captain looked a bit put off by the tone, as Konami didn't say anything else.

He wasn't much of a people person.

"So what type of cards do you use?" The Captain asked curiously, not giving up on speaking to him.

"... Horror Theme." Konami answered earning an intrigued look from the Captain.

"Ah? Zombie? Darks?"

"In a way."

"You are an evasive talker you know that?" The Captain asked before smirking as he saw Konami crack a small smile before the teen hid it. "But that's good, being evasive can help with strategies in Duels, makes you hard to read."

"Thanks." Konami said not giving any other answer as he grabbed his Gym Bag and shouldered it. "And thank you for the ride."

The Captain gave a booming laugh, more amused by the cold, apathetic nature of this teen. "It's no trouble my boy you just make sure you go far."

Konami gave a nod as the ship docked and he got off before watching as it sailed off. "So we're finally here."

" _ **About time.**_ " Jeff muttered as he had a large knife out, balancing the sharp point on the tip of his finger.

"And I thought Toby was impatient." Konami made a small joke as Jeff slashed the knife through him, doing nothing.

" _ **Don't you fucking compare me to that dumbass.**_ " Jeff snapped annoyed at the name.

"Are you still mad about how he kept annoying you constantly last month?" Konami asked as Jeff had his arms crossed.

Giving a sigh, Konami began walking, taking in the island as he headed for the giant building in the distance, assuming that was where he was supposed to go.

* * *

It didn't take long to get his paper finished registering as he was given the directions for his first class that was taught by a man named Vellian Crowler, he's already a month late into the year so he had a lot of make-up work to do.

Jeff finally decided to leave him alone, so Konami was enjoying the peace and quiet before he found the classroom.

' _Better get this over with._ ' Konami thought, making sure his red hat was on straight as he opened the door, seeing the back of a blonde adult in a blue uniform in the room.

"Hehe." The man chuckled before Konami could ask if he was Doctor Crowler. "There's a new student coming today. His scores on the test were... Rather impressive."

Konami didn't care what this man thought as he waited patiently for him to finish doing… Whatever he was doing.

"This may be my chance to get rid of dropout boy." The teacher continued to chuckle before he turned or Konami wasn't sure what gender his teacher was as the front of the blonde had a scary feminine look with purple lipstick and earrings. "How long have you been there?!"

Konami's only thought was. ' _Why is this guy wearing make-up and lipstick?_ '

As Konami kept silent, the… Rather feminine looking man coughed to regain his composure. "My name is Vellian Crowler. I'm by far the top teacher of Duel Academy. Feel free to brag to your friends about me." Doctor Crowler said as Konami blinked, not sure what to say to him. "I assume you're Konami, the new Transfer?"

Konami gave a nod, resisting the urge to be sarcastic as he didn't want detention on his first day.

"Yeah, I beat you here!" Konami turned to see the door opening to show a kid his age with spiky brown hair wearing the same color jacket as him but it was unzipped to show a black shirt underneath.

"Aw, wait up Jaden." A blue haired boy wearing glasses and the Slifer Red Uniform entered behind him.

"Silence, or it's detention for you!" Crowler said glaring at Jaden with intensity.

Jaden paled as his eyes went wide. "No! Not that!"

Crowler snorted before looking at Konami. "Konami, don't become a slacker like him."

Jaden blinked as he gave Konami a curious look. ' _Haven't seen him before._ ' Jaden thought before he got to his seat, making a mental note to see who Konami was and if possible duel him.

"You have class from Monday to Saturday and class begins at 8 AM." Crowler said as he pointed to an empty seat for Konami to sit in. "Be sure not to be late. Study hard and you'll catch up in no time."

* * *

Class passed by quickly as Konami stood up and left only to see a dark haired man wearing a white shirt with a tie and glasses. "Konami Tribal?" The man asked as Konami gave a nod. "Good, I am Lyman Banner, I teach Alchemy and I'm the Headmaster to the Slifer Red Dorm."

Konami gave another nod as Professor Banner gave a grin.

"Follow me."

It was quite a walk from the school to the Slifer Red Dorm and Konami blinked as he saw it.

It looked more like a motel then a dormitory.

"This is your new Dorm." Prof. Banner said seeing Konami's look before a fat brown furred cat came up and rubbed against the Professor's legs. "Ah there you are Pharaoh." He then smiled at Konami. "This is such a great dorm that even cats love it."

Pharaoh walked up to Konami and meowed and Konami gave a small smile and scratched the top of his head as the cat purred.

" _ **Don't let Smile Dog catch you petting a cat.**_ " Jeff's voice whispered and Konami could just hear the snarling from said dog.

"Your room is 204, but before that it's dinner time so eat first." Professor Banner said as he lead the way to a sliding door and opened it and Konami blinked at all of the Slifer Reds in there wondering how the small dorm managed to fit them all. "Meals are at 7 PM and they are always first come, first serve."

Konami gave a nod and Professor Banner gave a small frown, wondering why Konami hasn't talked once throughout the small tour, but he put that in the back of his mind as he entered the room.

"Eye's forward students." Professor Banner said getting everyone's attention and they looked at him and by extension Konami since he was standing next to Professor Banner. "Please join me in welcoming our newest student. Konami here has just transferred to Slifer Red and I know you'll all get along."

Murmurs broke out about how there was another new student and Konami shifted his eyes away from his curious peers.

"Now Konami, please introduce yourself." Professor Banner gently nudged Konami up.

Konami didn't really say much as he gave a half-hearted wave, not caring.

"The new kid is kind of depressing." Konami looked over to see that kid from class who was nearly late... He thinks his name was Jaden.

A round guy with a big nose wearing a white uniform with red lines on it shook his head and gave Jaden a look. "Well, who could blame him being in Slifer Red?"

"That's true." The blue haired boy with Jaden murmured.

' _And I'm standing right here._ ' Konami thought with a frown at them talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Well then." Jaden grinned and stood up clapping. " **HOORAY HOORAY! WELCOME TO SLIFER!** " He cheered shocking everyone.

"Jaden!" The blue haired boy said his eyes wide.

"Don't be sad cause you're in Slifer, it's a great dorm!" Jaden said with a grin.

"See, you already made friends." Prof. Banner said with a smile. "Jaden, Syrus and Chumley, after the meal show Konami to his room."

"Leave it to us, teach." Jaden said with a grin as he walked over and grabbed Konami by the arm to lead him to the table. "Nice to meet you, Konami."

Konami didn't say anything.

"... So I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games." Jaden introduced himself when it became apparent that Konami was staying quiet. "How about you guys introduce yourselves."

The blue haired boy gave a nod. "I'm Syrus Truesdale." He said politely before looking down. "Not that it matters, you're probably loads better then me."

"Sy, I thought we fixed your confidence." Jaden said with a groan.

"Well I'm Chumley Huffington." The big guy said holding out his hand. "I kind of failed my first year so I'm repeating it."

Konami accepted the handshake as Chumley's hand engulfed his own.

"... You're not much of a talker are you?" Jaden asked as Konami gave a silent, annoyed nod. "Hey, that's cool. How about you get your Game on after Dinner?"

"Jaden, already?" Syrus asked while Konami looked confused. "Can't you let him unpack before you challenge him to a duel?"

"I just want to see how good he is, Sy." Jaden said with a grin.

Konami just shrugged and looked down at his plate just to see a cooked sardine and a bowl of soup. ' _This is the meal?_ ' He thought in confusion as he tasted it before his eyes widened. ' _This is pretty good._ '

The meal didn't last too long as everyone was eating what they could before Jaden placed his bowl down with a satisfied sigh. "Phew, I chowed down big time. Now let's show you your room."

"Jaden wait!" Syrus called out as Jaden took off running.

"We shouldn't run after we eat." Chumley groaned as they were running after Jaden and after a second, Konami followed after them.

"Whatever, let's go." Jaden said before pausing. "Hey Konami, what's your room number?"

"204." Konami said surprising them by actually speaking.

"So you can talk." Jaden grinned as Konami glared before the brunette blinked. "Huh it looks like Blair has a roommate."

Konami blinked in confusion. "Blair?" He asked not expecting that.

"He was the last transfer student a week ago, he originally roomed with us before they got the room ready." Syrus explained to him. "He's a little strange, but he seems pretty okay."

"A little weird putting two transfer students in the same room." Jaden commented as they walked up the stairs to get to the room.

"Not really." Chumley said with a shake of his head. "It makes sense considering they're the two newbies in Duel Academy and that gives them something in common as roommates."

"Haven't really seen Blair all that much either lately." Jaden replied as they made it to the door and knocked.

"Hang on." Someone called out and the door opened to show a short boy wearing a big black hat to cover his hair and had an orange bandana sticking out the back. "Can I help you?" He asked in confusion seeing the Slifer Trio.

"Hey Blair, we're just showing your new roommate where to go." Jaden greeted as Blair's eyes widened.

"Roommate?!" He asked his voice going a little high in shock.

Konami blinked as Blair suddenly coughed as if he was trying to control his voice.

"Uh I'm not sure about a roommate." Blair said looking away.

"You're the only one without one though." Syrus said in confusion. "And there are no empty rooms."

"What about with you guys?" Blair tried again.

"Hey, it's not like I asked for your specific room." Konami said with a frown at how he was acting. "If you don't want me as your roommate, take it up with Prof. Banner."

Blair looked surprised by that before Jaden grinned. "Well there's one way to settle this." He said looking between them. "How about a duel?"

Konami tensed as he could feel the spirits in his deck growing interested in the idea. "I suppose that would work." Blair said seeing nothing wrong with that. "What are the terms?"

"If Konami here wins, you guys are roommates, but if you win he can stay in our room." Jaden put in.

"Jaden, we don't have enough room-." Syrus tried to say as they only had three beds but Konami just wanted to get this over with.

"Deal." Konami said with a nod.

"Alright, just so you know, I don't plan on losing." Blair told him as he closed his door to grab his Deck and Duel Disk.

That was when Konami realized something. "Guys, I don't have a Duel Disk." He said as he was supposed to pick it up the next day.

"No prob." Jaden took his off and tossed it to Konami who barely caught it. "You can use mine for tonight."

"... Thanks." Konami said as he accepted the Duel Disk and pulled his deck out of the holster, shuffling it before he placed it in, right as Blair came out. "Shall we?"

* * *

Both of them were standing apart on the field in front of the Slifer Dorm as Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were off to the side.

"Ahem." Blair coughed as they were on the Slifer Duel Field in front of the Dorm before he clenched his fist. "Bring it on."

With that they drew five cards.

Blair: 4000

Konami: 4000

"I'll go first." Blair said drawing a card as he looked over the ones in his hands before acting. "I'll start off by summoning Silent Magician Lv. 4 (1000/1000) in Attack Mode and play two face downs."

Konami studied the field before he drew his card, frowning as doing so activated the Silent Magician's effect, placing a spell counter for each card he draws giving the monster an extra 500 Atk points (1500/1000). "Alright it's my turn and I'll summon Jeff the Killer (1600/1200)."

Everyone looked surprised as his virtual form appeared, his head down with the hood up, before he slowly lifted his head, the hood dropping as his carved grin unsettled everyone, although Jaden didn't look too disturbed, if anything he seemed interested.

"Whoa, that's a sweet monster." Jaden said at seeing him. "I've never heard of him."

"I haven't either." Syrus agreed as Chumley looked a little pale from the carved grin.

"This is so not lishus." Chumley muttered.

"Now Jeff, go for the kill."

If anything, Jeff's smile got wider as he lunged at Silent Magician his mouth a bit wider with his hands outstretched to make up for the lack of a knife, making him look more demonic than human.

The monster didn't stand a chance.

Blair: 3900

Konami: 4000

"You activated my trap." Blair said as the card came up showing Call of the Haunted and in a second the Silent Magician was back (1000/1000).

Konami frowned before he placed his own face down and ended his turn.

People were coming out to watch the duel now.

Blair drew his next card, studying Jeff who tilted his head and gave a vicious smile to him before he spoke. "What kind of Monster is that?" Blair asked curiously.

"Jeff is a Horror Theme Monster, think something like Halloween or Friday the 13th and you'll get the gist of it." Konami answered as he gave Jeff a warning look to cut it out causing him to cross his arms.

" _ **Buzzkill.**_ " Jeff told him, causing Jaden to look surprised for some reason.

"Right." Blair said before playing switching Silent Magician to defense mode and playing Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode, ending his turn.

' _He must be trying to sacrifice for a stronger monster._ ' Konami thought drawing his next card, reactivating the Spell Counter for Silent Magician (1500/1000). ' _We'll see about that._ '

"Time to take this up a notch, I summon Masky in Attack Mode (1000/500)!" Konami said playing his second Monster Card as a dark haired young man in his twenties wearing a pure white mask that was black around the eye holes, that showed his blue eyes, and dark lips, wearing a yellow jacket.

Masky just stared before silently cracking his neck in anticipation.

"Jeff, finish the job." Konami said as Jeff ran at Silent Magician again.

"Not so fast, my second trap is triggered." Blair said showing it to be 'Shift'. "If I have two face up Monsters on the field I can negate your attack and redirect it, lets say have you attack Mystical Elf."

Jeff spasmed a bit as energy surrounded him before he turned and attack Mystical Elf, receiving damage in return.

" _ **I call cheat!**_ " Jeff snarled at that as he was nursing his side while Masky was chuckling, his shoulders shaking. " _ **Fuck you!**_ "

Blair: 3900

Konami: 3600

"Alright, now Masky Attack." Konami said confusing Blair. "He has an ability that lets him bypass your Monsters and Attack you directly."

Blair's eyes widened before Masky literally disappeared and he felt something behind him so he turned to see Masky looking down at him before his hand shot forward, through Blair's head causing him to jump.

Blair: 2900

Konami: 3600

With that done, Masky was back on Konami's side of the field.

"That was spooky." Syrus shivered.

Breathing hard from the scare, Blair tensed as Konami ended his turn.

"Well?"

Giving the best glare he could, Blair drew his card and smiled. "I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Silent Magician Lv. 5 (2300/1000) and switch Silent Magician Lv. 3 to Attack Mode."

' _Huh, not a bad deck._ ' Konami begrudgingly admitted, but he smirked as Blair declared an attack.

"You walked into this one." He said as his face down was Mirror Force, causing Blair's face to change to one of shock as his two monsters were destroyed.

"I'll play a card face down." Blair said hoping to salvage what happened.

Konami drew and decided to end this.

"I summon Eyeless Jack (1400/1300)." Konami said as his third Monster was a brunette teen with ashen grey skin, wearing a black hoodie with the hood down and a blue mask that had two holes directly where the eyes were supposed to be with dark, tar-like liquid running down.

" _ **EJ, welcome to the party.**_ " Jeff said with a smirk as Eyeless Jack glanced at him.

" _ **Jeff, first on the field as usual I see.**_ " EJ said causing Jeff to laugh.

" _ **You know it.**_ "

"Eyeless Jack will attack you directly." Konami said as EJ pulled a bloody scalpel out of his hoodie pocket and lunged, slicing through Blair as his Life Points took a hit.

Blair: 1500

Konami: 3600

"Now Jeff finish this." Konami said as Jeff delivered the final blow while Blair sighed, knowing he's been beaten.

Blair: 0

Konami: 3600

Masky gave a short glare for not being able to attack again as Jeff laughed.

" _ **Always next duel.**_ " Eyeless Jack told him.

"A deal is a deal." Blair said as Konami gave a nod, both of them deactivating the Duel Disks.

"Good game." Konami told him before cheers erupted around them and they both turned surprised to see an audience of Slifers.

"When did they get here?!" Blair asked in surprise because they were so focused on their duel, they didn't notice the audience.

"They got here near the beginning of the duel." Jaden said walking over to them. "It was pretty sweet, we are definitely dueling soon, Konami."

"If you say so." Konami didn't really care one way or the other as he put his Deck back up and handed the Duel Disk back to him.

"It's getting late though, we should head to sleep." Syrus said with a yawn and Konami blinked before checking his PDA to see that it was nine at night.

' _Wow, time flew by._ '

* * *

It was a little awkward inside the room for some odd reason as Blair was laying on the bottom bunk, leaving the top one for Konami. "So you're the last transfer student?" Konami asked hoping to break the awkwardness as it was getting annoying.

"I was, I came to Duel Academy for a reason." Blair said as Konami gave a nod respecting his Roommate's decision to be vague. "What about you?"

"I was supposed to start on the first day, but some… Stuff came up." Konami said being vague himself before he gave a yawn. "Well good night."

"Night." Blair sounded a little relieved at not talking anymore as Konami rolled to the side, his deck holster under the blanket with him.

This was where he was going to live for the next three years.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So this was the rewrite of the CP Duelist, now named the Legend of the Red Hat Shadow Duelist, which I honestly think has more of a ring to it. Some parts of this chapter is the same as the original, like meeting Crowler as well as Professor Banner giving Konami the tour/introducing him to the Slifer's, but a lot of stuff has changed as well.**

 **Now I know a lot of people loved the original and I am proud of it for a lot of reasons, but the Characterization of the Creepypasta's was not one of them, take how Masky was in the original compared to this one.**

 **I honestly just learned about Creepypasta's when I typed the original story, so I knew next to nothing about them and used other Fanfics to base their personalities off of.**

 **Next we have Konami who is a lot more cold and apathetic in comparison to the original, which is more realistic given his past, which I've changed up quite a bit to make it more interesting.**

 **Finally there's his deck, in the original I only spent up to twenty minutes coming up with how each of them would work for it, which was why it wasn't that good of a deck, like 'The Gang' being an overpowered card, I changed it up quite a bit and added some while I took others out. And he didn't get his deck from Pegasus, how he got his deck is something that will slowly be explained throughout the story.**

 **Oh and I took out the Tag Duel Event because that was the main thing that killed me, I couldn't come up with any good Tag Duels, especially the planned one where I was going to have Rex and Weevil make a cameo to duel Konami and Blair, Dinosaurs and Bugs really don't work well together.**

 **Hopefully this one was a lot better than the original and now here is the new and improved Creepypasta Deck list.**

 _ **Monster Cards**_

Jeff the Killer Lv. 4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 (X2)

Description: Wanted for murder, he always attacks his victims in their rooms and whisper as he stabs them 'Go to sleep.'

Jane the Killer Lv. 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 1500 (X2)

Ability: If Jane is on the field at the same time as Jeff she gains an extra 300 attack points.

Masky Lv. 2 Atk: 1000 Def: 500 (X2)

Ability: He is able to slip past the opponent's monster to deal direct damage.

Hoodie Lv: 3 Atk: 1500 Def: 1100 (X2)

Ability: When he is destroyed a spell card can be brought from the deck to the hand.

Ticci Toby Lv: 4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1300

Ability: If on the field with either Masky or Hoodie, Ticci Toby gains a hundred attack points.

Eyeless Jack Lv. 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 1300 (X2)

Description: A Cannibal that takes his times with his victims and takes their kidneys first before leaving them to paranoia.

Smile Dog Lv. 1 Atk: 300 Def: 400 (X2)

Ability: If he is destroyed in battle, you can special summon Jeff the Killer from your deck.

The Rake Lv. 6 Atk: 2400 Def: 2100

Effect: Discard one card and he is able to rip apart a monster whose original attack points is weaker then his.

Ben Drowned Lv. 4 Atk: 1400 Def: 1300 (X2)

Effect: When he caused damage, you can draw one card.

Laughing Jack Lv. 3 Atk: 1200 Def: 1600 (X2)

Effect: When attacking, Laughing Jack is immune to Trap Cards.

Slenderman Lv. 8 Atk: 3000 Def: 3000 (Ritual Monster) *Can only be summoned through the effects of Slender Sickness and Call of the Proxies.

Effect: 1) Can't be destroyed in battle, only by effect. 2) Gains 200 Atk. Points for every Creepypasta on the field.

Jay Lv. 3 Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 (X2)

Effect: Jay can take up to two attacks before being destroyed.

 _ **Spells**_

Bloody Carving Knife

When Jeff the Killer is equipped with this he gains an extra 500 attack points.

Pot of Greed

Draws two cards.

Monster Reborn

Brings back one monster from the graveyard.

Slender Mansion (X2)

Gives all Creepypasta Monsters an extra 400 attack points.

Call of the Proxies.

By tributing Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby, the mythical being known as Slenderman will be summoned directly to the field.

The It

Destroy an Opponent's Spell or Magic Card that are placed on their Field.

Swords of Revealing Lights

Prevents your opponent from attacking for three turns.

Malevolent Nuzzler

Gives the equipped Monster 700 Attack Points

The Eight Pages

Gives Slenderman 800 extra Attack Points.

Marble Hornets

If Jay is on the field this card can be used to summon Masky and Hoodie.

Totheark

If Hoodie is in the graveyard he can be brought back to the field with an extra 200 attack points.

 _ **Trap Cards**_

1999

When a monster attacks, it is destroyed before damage is dealt.

Negate Attack (X2)

Puts all attacks to a stop for one turn.

Iron Doors

Halves the attacking Monster's Attack Points through torture and negates the attack.

Mirror Force

Destroys all face up monsters on your opponent's field when they attack.

Skull Dice

A dice is rolled and each dot represents a hundred attack points that the opponent will lose for one turn.

Slender Sickness

This card activates to prevent an attack and will equip to the attacking monster. On the second end phase of this card's activation the monster will be sacrificed in order to summon Slenderman.

 **Alright, this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections of the Past

_**Chapter 02: Reflections of the Past**_

 _ **~Eight Years Ago~**_

At least three Police Cars were outside of an apartment complex in Domino City as some Police Officers were inside of a room where two bodies were covered with a white tarp as chairs were knocked over.

The Police were baffled as the only person who could tell them what happened was a six year old boy, who wasn't much help as he was saying that the victims just collapsed.

"Something about this seems off." One of the Officers said he shot a glare at the six year old boy who was holding a red hat of some kind.

"Are you seriously thinking that a six year old killed two adults without leaving any marks?" Another Officer asked incredulously.

"Of course not, but the kid seems to know more than what he's saying." The Officer snapped back, none of them noticing how the kid was looking out the window where a figure was looking in.

A figure that didn't seem to have a face.

"Konami was it?" The Leading Officer asked as he approached the boy, causing Konami to look up with wet eyes. "Are you sure there wasn't anything else at all you could tell us?"

"Y-Yes." Konami whimpered as he looked back to the window to see the figure gone.

He wanted to tell the Officers about this faceless man, but when he tried telling his parents, they thought he made an imaginary friend up.

 _ **~Present Day~**_

Konami opened his eyes to see Eyeless Jack hovering over him and didn't react as he slowly sat up, yawning.

" _ **Damn it, I miss making you jump.**_ " Eyeless Jack muttered as when Konami first got this deck he was extremely easy to scare.

"You've been scaring me for years, EJ, you and Jeff." Konami muttered tiredly before remembering his roommate and quickly looked at the bottom bunk to see that he wasn't there.

Raising a brow in surprise, Konami pulled his PDA out only to see that it was 6:30 in the Morning.

"Where did Blair go?" Konami muttered as EJ gave a shrug.

" _ **Why are you asking me?**_ "

Giving him a look, Konami just sighed and placed his red hat over his messy hair and pulled his red jacket over his black shirt, he briefly opened his Gym Bag to pull a small brochure out to turn in for his Duel Disk, his eyes landing on a black mask with a skull face on it before he covered it with other clothes to hide it.

"Right, well I'm heading out to grab my Duel Disk." Konami said tying his shoes in time for the door to open to show Blair who was coming in.

"Oh, morning." Blair greeted as Konami gave a nod of greeting in return. "Did you just get up?"

"Yes." Konami said curtly. "I need to grab my Duel Disk."

Blair was surprised by that as Konami just walked past him, without another word.

"But-." Blair sighed as Konami was already gone. "Well so much for being nice."

* * *

Hands in his pocket, Konami just calmly walked through the school an hour later, with his new Duel Disk around his arm.

He had another hour to kill before his next class started up, so he decided to explore the school a bit, that way he could learn the layout quickly.

"Where to first." Konami had his PDA out showing the map of the school, turns out there was an App to download for it.

It even showed the GPS Location of where exactly he was, so it shouldn't be possible for him to get lost.

So much for using that as an excuse if he was ever late.

That was when Konami noticed Masky walking by him. "Man, you're the only one who could still sneak up on me." He muttered to his silent spirit while making sure none of the other early risers that were currently in the hallway heard him. "I'm guessing Jay, Hoodie and Toby are still out for now?"

Masky gave a nod although his eyes glowered at the last name.

Masky and Toby don't get along at all with their conflicting personalities.

Konami cracked a small smile before bumping into someone. "Excuse me." He tried to get out before the person he bumped into snapped.

"Watch where you're going Slifer Slacker!" A raven haired teen in an Obelisk Blue uniform told him as he walked by, two more Obelisks behind him laughing at what just happened.

"Well Morning to you too." Konami said in annoyance before muttering under his breath. "Asshole."

Continuing walking, Konami eventually found the Duel Arena, but seeing as how there wasn't anything going on at the moment, he left to head to his first class to avoid being late.

* * *

"Konami!" Jaden called out, stopping Konami before he was about to leave. "Hey Syrus and I are heading to the Slifer Dorm, do you want to come with us?"

"No." Konami said calmly, trying to walk off.

But Jaden was persistent and got in front of Konami. "Come on, it'll be fun." He said still smiling.

Konami raised a brow, briefly wondering how Jaden was being so damn happy at this time before sighing. "Alright."

It would probably be easier to just go along and hope it doesn't get too annoying.

"Sweet, come on." Jaden said running ahead while Konami just walked after the excitable boy, in time to see Syrus waiting for them.

"Hey Konami, how was your first day?" Syrus asked a bit nervously, showing that he didn't have much skills with being sociable.

Konami just gave him an apathetic look, devoid of the cold one he gave Jaden a second ago. "It was school." He said simply as if that answered everything.

He briefly wondered why Chumley wasn't with these two but decided that he didn't really care.

"I hear ya, man I get learning how to duel, but I'm more of a practical learner than sitting at a desk reading." Jaden complained, his hands behind his neck.

"Was that why you slept through class?" Konami asked remembering that.

For some reason, he had dots drawn on his eyelids to make it look like he was awake, although his snoring gave it away.

Jaden had the decency to look sheepish as he lightly scratched the side of his cheek.

"I can't help it, class is boring."

"Jaden." Syrus sighed as if giving up on a lost cause before looking at Konami. "But what I meant to ask was how were you finding the Academy so far?"

"I'm able to find my way through pretty fine." Konami said not going too into detail as he figured that once the hype of being the 'New Kid' dies down they'll stop talking to him.

"Already? Man I still get lost."

Konami actually paused and looked at Jaden. "How could you get lost when the PDA has a map?"

Jaden blinked as if Konami just explained the meaning of life to him.

Slowly, Konami just backed away from him, a bit freaked out by the look.

He swears it's the same look that EJ gives to people… Or rather where their Kidney's would be.

"There's a map?" Jaden began going through his PDA looking for it.

"Yeah, it's an App you have to download… You really didn't know that?" Konami asked shaking his head at the teen.

No wonder Doctor Crowler didn't like him.

"Oh well, no time like the present." Jaden didn't look too perturb as he began to download the App.

Konami just looked at Syrus, gesturing at Jaden. "Is he serious?"

"Jaden is… Simple, but he's a great duelist." Syrus said choosing his words carefully as he laughed. "He managed to beat Dr. Crowler's real deck in the Entrance Exams."

That actually caused Konami to pause as he did read up on the decks that the teachers used and he knew that Crowler had the Legendary Ancient Gear Golem in it.

If Jaden was able to beat that, he must be a good Duelist-.

"So what do you think they're serving for dinner today Sy?" Jaden asked closing his PDA with a snap.

"Probably the same thing as every other day." Syrus's tone indicated that he's been through the conversation to come before causing Konami to blink as an annoyed frown came across his face.

' _Or Jaden got incredibly lucky and it went to his head._ ' Konami decided at that.

* * *

That night, Konami was tapping his pencil as he was attempting to do the make-up work that was assigned to him.

Blair was reading on the other desk, neither of them attempted to speak with each other after that morning, but the silence was starting to get to the two of them.

Konami blinked as he heard panting and glanced to the side to see a huge dog with a white belly while the back and head was pure black. But the most interesting aspect was the dog's teeth.

It had rows of sharp, denture like teeth that was shaped into a human-like grin with blood dripping out.

Smile Dog barked and gestured to the door, wagging his tail.

' _Not now._ ' Konami thought as Smile Dog just tilted his head.

A few minutes later and Konami gave his homework up as a lost cause for the night before he looked at Blair. "So what are you reading?"

Blair jumped as if he forgot that Konami was there, which probably wasn't hard due to not being roommates long as well as the fact that he was anti-social.

"Oh it's nothing, just something I'm working on." Blair said quickly closing it and Konami saw that it was a notebook instead of a book.

"... Ok." Konami looked away as he twirled the pencil. "Well I'm going for a walk before this gets more awkward." Konami said standing up as he grabbed his Gym Bag.

"Wait." Blair said and he was surprised when Konami actually stopped with his hand on the handle, looking back at him, waiting for him to continue. "You're right about this being awkward, but we are going to be roommates for the next few years."

' _Way to point out the obvious._ ' Konami thought with an eyeroll.

"So we should find a way to at least get along." Blair took a deep breath and held out his hand. "I'm Blair Flannigan and I look forward to getting to know you."

Konami just stared at the offered hand as he still had his hand on the handle.

He was a bit wary about getting to know people from his earlier experiences.

Blair faltered a bit at the lack of action from Konami before he sighed and accepted the handshake if only to make this less awkward.

"Konami Tribal."

Blair blinked before giving a small smile.

This was a little progress in comparison to the other day.

* * *

Late that night, Konami was exploring the island.

He waited until Blair was asleep before sneaking out of course.

Although Konami was a little confused at the fact that Blair still wore his hat while sleeping, he didn't really question it all that much.

Eventually, Konami was brought out of his musings as he made it out of the forest to find himself at a cliff, so he walked to the edge and sat on it, looking out over the ocean.

As he did so, Konami slowly pulled his 'Deck' out and looked at it.

A lot of things have changed ever since he's gotten this deck in the last few years.

 **~Seven Years Ago~**

"Wow, you suck." A fifteen year old boy with red hair laughed as Konami was on his butt after his Warrior Deck was obliterated by his opponent who used a fire deck.

"Oh be quiet, Riku." Konami muttered in annoyance as he pushed himself up.

"No seriously, you just have monsters in your deck, no spells or traps." Riku said with a frown. "And most of them are over four stars, so you're practically killing yourself in this. And before this you made a rip off of Joey Wheeler's Deck."

"But I made this deck though." Konami muttered as he overlooked it.

Some of these cards also belonged to his Dad so he didn't want to get rid of them.

"Look, how about tomorrow I'll help you make a new one?" Riku offered as Konami smiled at him.

"Thanks Riku."

"It's not a problem." Riku waved off the thanks as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Come on, I think Dinner is almost done."

Konami gave a nod and followed after him.

It has only been a year since his parents death and he's been living in the Domino City Orphanage since.

Riku was one of the kids who has been there for years and he pretty much took Konami under his wings with how despondent the Red Hat was upon arriving.

* * *

That night, Konami was sleeping soundly as his Warrior Deck was on the nearby nightstand.

However, the peaceful sleep wouldn't last long as nightmares came.

The same nightmares that Konami has had for years.

His eyes tightening as he slept, Konami began to roll on the bed as voices whispered around him.

' _ **Go to sleep.**_ '

' _ **Spread the word.**_ '

' _ **Play with me.**_ '

' _ **No eyes, always watching.**_ '

More and more words came, all of them being accompanied by figures of unimaginable horrors that frightened the young seven year old.

As he began to whimper in fear, his deck began to glow an eery shadowy color with screams of anguish coming from it before it died as the nightmares stopped and Konami unconsciously relaxed.

* * *

The next morning, Konami yawned as he reached for his Warrior Deck only to pause as a different card was on the front rather than the Celtic Guardian he's had.

It was called Jeff the Killer.

"Huh?" Konami muttered, rubbing his eyes as he thought he heard dark laughter before he began to go through the deck, growing more confused with each card.

Ticci Toby, Masky, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned-?

However when he came across a Ritual Monster called Slenderman he froze.

It was the same being that was looking into his house last year, right before his parents died.

Looking up, Konami saw Jeff's face right in front of him with the carved smile. " _ **Go to sleep!**_ " He snarled swinging the knife causing Konami to let out a terrified scream as the knife went through him… But it did nothing?

Apparently Jeff was also confused.

" _ **What the fuck is this shit?!**_ " Jeff snarled as he tried again and again.

The door slammed opened as Riku ran in, his fists raised only to see Konami staring fearfully at Jeff, although Riku couldn't see the guy who know tried to slash him.

" _ **Seriously?! This is some bullshit!**_ " Jeff shouted as he wasn't killing anyone.

"Konami, what's wrong?" Riku asked placing a hand on the kid's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "Why did you scream?"

"H-Him." Konami pointed at Jeff.

"... Konami there's no one there." Riku said in worry.

"W-What?" Konami asked in surprise as Jeff cackled.

" _ **Well I can't kill you but I can scare you.**_ " He said his carved grin getting a bit wider. " _ **How about that.**_ "

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Giving a sigh, Konami put his deck back in the holster as he looked back over the cliff, not even blinking when a figure sat next to him. "Hey Jay." He said to the only non-horror figure in his deck.

At first glance Jay looked like a normal cameraman wearing a light brown hoodie as well as a brown hat.

" _ **You alright?**_ " Jay Merrick asked as Konami wasn't usually this despondent these days.

"I'm fine." Konami curtly responded. "Just trying to get used to this place."

" _ **Somehow I'm sure that's not all.**_ " Jay said showing his skills of observation that he gained over the years.

Konami frowned. "I don't want to talk about it." He said his tone cold.

Jay just sighed. " _ **If you say so.**_ " He said knowing that pushing Konami wouldn't work. " _ **Just know that I'm here to talk if you need it.**_ "

Konami was quiet before giving a nod.

He truly didn't know what Jay did to deserve having his spirit to be mixed with murderers unless you count as attempting to survive Slenderman, Masky and Hoodie as a crime worth punishment.

Jay was practically a survivor from a horror movie trapped in his deck.

He was actually the only one except for Jane and the Proxies to not try to kill him upon the first meeting.

" _ **You should head back soon, tomorrow is another big day.**_ " Jay said breaking Konami out of his thoughts.

"Right." Konami said pushing himself up as he left Jay who turned back to watch the ocean only to sense someone behind him.

"Still keeping that mask on Tim?"

Masky just glared at him for calling him that.

" _ **What? You're name is Tim Wright as much as it is Masky these days, you are the same person.**_ " Jay said no longer scared of him considering how he couldn't really die anymore but despite that he felt like he should be sweating. " _ **The same way that Hoodie is really Brian Thomas.**_ "

Masky just stood there before he turned and walked away as Jay sighed.

"Fuck, it's still a little creepy when he doesn't talk." Jay muttered.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The second chapter to the rewrite after nearly two weeks, I'm taking my time on this one and before anyone says anything I know that Masky and Hoodie are canonically 'Not Proxies' but it's how they are in this story.**

 **Now it's not as long as the original second chapter but it showed a bit more about Konami's past which is a bit darker considering his parents are confirmed dead now. And I'm setting some stuff up to make longer chapters in the future.**

 **Oh and no Slenderman wasn't the reason they're dead, he's just a spirit at this point so he's doing what he usually does, 'Always watches'. The truth will be expanded on as time goes on.**

 **And finally Riku, people will most likely remember him as the asshole in the original story but he's not an asshole in this one. You'll see what happened to him in this one.**

 **Now hopefully everyone was in character along with Syrus, Jaden and Blair dealing with Konami's cold personality.**

 **Jaden and Blair so far are the only ones attempting to be his friends the reasons being is A) Blair is his roommate for the moment. And B) Jaden isn't the type of person to stop being friendly with anyone if his interactions with Chazz is anything to go by.**

 **Finally yes Konami has a mask like Masky and Hoodie, I think he would due to growing up the last few years of being around them so basically he's an honorary creep and the mask will be an important part of the story later on.**

 **A lot of people really like the rewrite a lot better than the original and I hope to continue with that so let me answer the Reviews so I can post this.**

 **Mau mau 2000: Thank you, I'm happy you liked how the personalities are, I think Masky and Konami's personalities are the biggest improvements so far. 1) Yes because I liked Sally's character and I will add more. 2) There might be a pairing but don't expect one until either Year 2 or 3 in Duel Academy. 3) I might mix them. Oh and don't worry about your typing, your English is pretty good from what I've seen.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you for that, I didn't read it correctly when I looked it up, it's fixed now. And I'm happy that you enjoyed this new version of the story.**

 **Shiroikage: Thank you, it was fun to type.**

 **Darkknight421993: Thank you, typing Konami this way is a lot more satisfying than the original in the CP Duelist. I was originally going to do the gradual change for everyone in the original but with this rewrite I think a lot more people could stomach it with it like this.**

 **Undertaker5: Nah it's only a Jeff thing because it's his weapon just like how Toby uses his Hatchets.**

 **Matt: Not really let them die, he still cares despite how he acts cold. Konami won't strive to make friends but if someone is in danger in front of him he won't hesitate to help them.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and even though you don't know much about Creepypasta I'm glad you like this story. Blair/Konami romance may happen but it also may not, only time will tell. I've tried the Kingdom Heart story before with the Scarlet Wielder so I'm not sure how I would do, I may change my mind later down the road but for now I will have to decline. But still the ideas are extremely tempting.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you and I'm happy that you like the new Konami as well as the personality changes I made with the other Creeps. It doesn't bother me if you don't want to review much on this one as you did with the last one but I hope you continue to enjoy this version. I'll be sure to check out that Naruto story whenever I have time.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective: Thank you.**

 **Guest1: Yeah I guess he was one in the original, but I liked typing the original when I first started, at least in this one people will like him more.**

 **Alright now before I logout I want to help promote a story for a friend of mine.**

 **He goes by Gorillaz-Wizard and has up to four stories, the reason I call him a friend is because we grew up together so we both talked ideas with each other did some proofreading for others and while he isn't on Fanfiction as much as I am he's still a good writer.**

 **The story I want to help him promote is actually a Spider-Man/High School DxD crossover, one of the only two and it features a female Peter who still calls herself Spider-Man (Mostly to throw off people who are looking for her identity). It has four chapters and only nine reviews so if you liked my stories read his.**

 **Alright GW if you're reading this you officially owe me :P. This is Spidey Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Field Exam

_**Chapter 03: The Field Exam**_

 _ **~Seven Years Ago~**_

"Alright, let's test this deck of yours out." Riku said as he and Konami were using the Orphanage owned Duel Disks out back.

Riku would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in how Konami got his new deck, especially when he saw some of them.

But as he held the deck going through it, Riku couldn't shake the paranoia that was collecting inside of him as he held the cards before giving them back to Konami.

They freaked him out, but the combinations with this deck along with them being brand new gave Konami quite the advantage along with some of the trap and spells they added and with how many duelists are around in this day, that was the kind of advantage that would help Konami out in the long run.

If he learns how to use them correctly that is.

"Any rules?" Konami asked as they both got ready.

"Standard Battle City Tournament Rules, minus the Ante." Riku said causing Konami to nod accepting that.

Riku: 4000

Konami: 4000

"I'll go first." Konami muttered as he drew his card and looked at his hand, shivering a bit as he saw the Slenderman was one of the cards before he ignored it and chose a standard looking monster. "I'll play Smile Dog in Defense Mode (300/400)."

As the dog appeared, Konami swore he saw it turn and stare at him with a mesmerizing gaze before it smiled showing the sharp teeth.

"Damn that's a scary dog." Riku muttered as Konami played a face down. "Alright I'll heat things up by summoning Dark Fire Soldier #1 (1700/1150)."

Fire engulfed a part of the field as a man appeared, his bottom half an inferno, holding a huge sword.

The duel was starting to get attention as the other foster kids came out to watch as Riku declared an attack, slaughtering Smile Dog.

"You activated his ability." Konami said as he studied the cards intensely the last day or so. "When Smile Dog is destroyed in battle, I can special summon Jeff the Killer from my deck or hand."

As Konami was speaking, Jeff appeared on the field with his carved grin (1600/1200).

Jeff frowned at Konami not liking the idea that he was being used in a Childish Card Game as he made Konami give him some answers despite not being able to hurt him.

But there wasn't anything he could do at the moment.

Riku was cautious as he still didn't know much about the abilities of this deck, while he saw the cards, he didn't remember each and every effect like how Konami should as he's been looking at all of the cards the last two days, studying them.

"Now it's my turn again." Konami drew before smirking. "And I'll summon Hoodie in Attack Mode (1500/1100)."

Another humanoid figure appeared on the field dressed a light orange hoodie, wearing blue jeans and black gloves, but his face was covered by a black cloth-like mask that had two red eyes drawn on it while a red frown was painted.

Hoodie looked around curiously before tensing at seeing Jeff who snickered. " _ **Well if it isn't one of Slendy's proxies.**_ " Jeff taunted as Hoodie seemed to be glaring at him behind the mask. " _ **Makes me wonder who else is in that deck.**_ "

" _ **What are you talking about?**_ " Hoodie asked him before seeing the Darkfire Soldier. " _ **Jeff, where are we?**_ "

" _ **Long story, I'll explain later.**_ " Jeff commented as Konami quickly took action.

"I'll equip Jeff with Bloody Carving Knife to give him 500 Attack Points (2100/1200)." Konami said making Hoodie look towards him curiously.

" _ **So that's where my knife went.**_ " Jeff mused as he twirled it.

"Now Jeff attack Darkfire Soldier # 1." Konami said as Jeff grinned.

" _ **You know what, this might not be so bad.**_ " He said rushing forward as he sliced right through the monster, destroying it. " _ **What? No blood? No screams?!**_ "

Riku: 3600

Konami: 4000

"And now that you're defenseless, Hoodie can attack you directly." Konami said as Hoodie ran forward while frowning.

He couldn't really fight the urge to follow the directions this kid gave.

Riku: 2100

Konami: 4000

"Heh, not bad Konami." Riku said with a smirk. "This deck is definitely better than your old one that's for sure."

Konami smiled brightly at that as he ended his turn while Riku drew before smirking.

"But it's time for me to kick this up a notch." Riku said clenching a fist. "I'll remove my Darkfire Soldier from play to summon the Spirit of Flames in Attack Mode (1700/1000)."

A pit of fire erupted as a devil-like figure emerged from it with a roar.

Hoodie took an unconscious step back as this was new territory for him while Jeff smirked at the prospect of a challenge.

" _ **Bring it on, I've fought tall fuckers before.**_ " Jeff said referring to his fight with Slenderman in the forest.

" _ **You do realize he went easy on you right?**_ " Hoodie asked earning a glare from Jeff.

"Next up, I'll equip the Spirit of Flames with Burning Spear to increase his Attack by 400 while his defense is lowered by 200." Riku said as the change was done (2100/800). "Now I'll have him destroy your Jeff the Killer and if he attacks during my battle phase he gains an extra 300 Attack Points. (2400/800)."

Konami winced as Jeff cried out in shock as he was burnt off the field.

" _ **Shit, not good.**_ " Hoodie muttered as Konami's points went down before the Duel Disk caused a small shock making Konami wince as despite it being a hologram, the Duel Disks caused a small shock to 'enhance' the dueling experience, which was why some of the Duelists cry out in pain whenever some of their monsters were destroyed.

Riku: 2100

Konami: 3700

"Next I'll set a Monster in defense mode." Riku said considering that summoning Spirit of Flames was considered a Special Summon. "Your turn Konami."

Konami drew as Spirit of Flames lost the 300 extra points. "I'll start up by activating my face down, Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He said doing the action as he smirked. "Now I'll summon Masky to the field (1000/500)."

As Masky appeared, he took one look around before giving Hoodie a curious look with a tilted head.

" _ **No clue, we're basically cards from what I can gather being used in a children's game.**_ " Hoodie remarked causing Masky to frown. " _ **You just missed Jeff getting burnt earlier.**_ "

That caused Masky's lips to twitch a bit in humor.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Masky." Konami said as Masky's ability activated and he was past the monsters immediately causing Riku to yelp as the fist went through him.

Riku: 1100

Konami: 3700

"Now I'll play two face downs." Konami said causing Riku to tense as he looked at the two monsters, the only threat being Masky and he could cause some serious damage if he attacks that one.

"Nicely played Konami, but don't think you won just yet." Riku said as he drew, he was also keeping an eye on the crowd that was gathered.

There were quite a few whispers, most of them being about the new cards that Konami seem to have as well as to how low Riku's points were considering he was almost undefeated in the orphanage.

"Now I'm going to have Spirit of Flames destroy your Masky." Riku declared as the being shot the flames causing Konami to smirk.

"Sorry but I activate my trap card 1999." Konami said with a big grin.

"What?" Riku asked as the card art showed two disembodied hands, one of them holding scissors and a man in a bear costume in the background. "What does that do?"

"If I'm attacked, it can destroy the attacking monster before damage is dealt, sweet right?" Konami asked causing Riku to chuckle as a hand with scissors shot out stabbing his Spirit of Flames, destroying it.

"Alright, then I'll play a monster face down and end my turn." Riku said now having two cards to defend him as Konami drew.

"I'll play a card face down and have Hoodie attack one of your face down cards." Konami declared as Riku smirked when it flipped to show Man-Eater Bug. "Oh no."

"Yup, and due to his effect, he'll be taking Masky with him." Riku said as that was the biggest threat at the moment as Masky struggled when the Man-Eater Bug was on him before disappearing.

Hoodie stared at the spot where Masky was destroyed before glaring at Riku while Konami ended his turn.

Drawing, Riku smirked. "As fun as this is, I'm going to have to end this duel." He said as he played a spell card. "Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon with my Red Eyes B. Dragon to summon my Meteor B. Dragon (3500/2000)."

Konami took a step back at seeing Riku's strongest card as the huge fire dragon appeared on the field with a roar.

" _ **... Shit.**_ " Hoodie muttered.

Konami stared because no one has defeated Riku when he summons this card before he clenched a fist and stared at the face down on his field.

"Now destroy Hoodie with Meteor Blast." Riku ordered as Meteor B. Dragon reared it's head back only for Konami to act quickly.

"You fell for my trap, Slender Sickness!" Konami said as the card showed before Meteor B. Dragon paused as its virtual form began to spaz out a bit with it holding its head in agony.

"W-What did you do?" Riku asked in shock as he saw that his attack was stopped.

"This card not only negates your attack but on the second end phase after this is played it will be sacrificed to summon a certain monster from my deck." Konami explained as he saw Riku frown before chuckling.

"Well played." Riku said a bit worried but he was having fun as he ended his turn.

Konami gave a nod and his next turn wasn't anything special, leaving Riku to try and salvage what he could, but he drew and nothing would be able to help him.

"I… End my turn." Riku said as Konami smiled and drew again.

"Alright, this time I'm going to have Hoodie destroy your last face down monster." Konami said as Hoodie ran forward in time for the card to flip and show Blazing Inpachi (1850/0). "And then I'll end my turn."

As Konami did that, Meteor B. Dragon roared before he imploded as another figure began to materialize on the field, everyone who was watching began to get a headache as they heard some static in their ears before a tall faceless man in a black suit appeared.

Despite not having a face, the man looked around curiously before seeing Hoodie who gave a nod of respect to him.

"And with that done The Slenderman is on the field (3000/3000)." Konami said earning the man's attention as he turned his 'gaze' to Konami, recognizing him.

Konami froze as he saw that before he thought he heard static as he clutched his head as it felt like someone took a hammer to it.

"Konami are you alright?" Riku asked the static disappearing enough to hear him.

"Y-Yeah." Konami muttered as Slenderman looked away from him, satisfied with the answers he just got from Konami's head before the kid continued. "And due to one of his abilities he gains 200 ATK points for every Creepypasta Monster on the field (3200/3000)."

Riku looked troubled at how Konami worded that with 'one of his abilities' implying that this card had multiple ones.

And with his strongest monster in the graveyard, he'll be hard pressed to win.

Shaking his head, Riku drew his card before he played one card face down as setting a monster in Defense Mode before ending his turn.

Konami smiled as he drew seeing that he now had a spell card 'The Eight Pages' which would boost Slenderman's ATK by 800.

But he'll save it just in case. "Slenderman destroy his face down." Konami called out as the static sound began to increase before he was suddenly in front of the face down monster like he teleported as tentacles sprouted from his back impaling the card, showing the monster to be UFO Turtle (1400/1200).

"I'll activate its effect as well as flip my trap card." Riku said his trap shown to be 'Backfire.' "Considering that was a fire monster you just destroyed you take 500 points of damage."

Konami winced a bit as the flames shot at him.

Riku: 1100

Konami: 3200

"Now for my UFO Turtle's effect, if he's destroyed in battle I can summon another fire type monster with 1500 or less Attack points." Riku said as he quickly went through his deck before playing Charcoal Inpachi in defense mode (100/2100).

Konami gave a nod as he wouldn't be able to finish the duel like he planned before he ended his turn as Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

' _But the fact remains, I need a good combo to win this._ ' Riku thought as he was definitely enjoying this duel while gazing at his deck.

Taking a deep breath, Riku drew his card before grinning. "Sorry Konami but it's time to end this." He said before showing his spell card that he just drew causing Konami's eyes to widen. "With my Special Hurricane and considering your Slenderman was summoned by an effect, this will effect him."

A twister shot out of the card as it appeared on the field enveloping Slenderman before he was destroyed as Hoodie took a step back in pure disbelief.

"Next I'll remove my UFO Turtle from play to special summon Inferno (1100/1900) and equip the spell card Black Pendant to him (1600/1900)." Riku said as a small inferno showed up in the shape of a dragon head giving a roar the inside of its mouth filled with skulls of past victims. "Now time to fry your Hoodie!"

" _ **Fuc-.**_ " Hoodie's curse was cut off as he was engulfed in flames.

Riku: 1100

Konami: 3100

"And let's not forget his effect." Riku snapped his fingers as Inferno breathed in. "Whenever Inferno destroys a monster in battle, you get dealt 1500 points of damage."

Konami cried out as more flames enveloped him, the small shock now hurting a bit more.

Riku: 1100

Konami: 1600

"Your move Konami." Riku said wondering how he would get out of this.

Konami gritted his teeth as he drew before acting. "I summon Ticci-Toby in Attack Mode (1600/1300)."

This new monster was a young man hitting his early twenties wearing a black mouth guard and orange goggles as a blue cowl covered his messy brown hair and he wore a brown long-sleeved shirt as bloody bandages were tied around his fingers while he held two hatchets.

Standing up, Toby twitched, his neck giving a loud crack as he looked around. " _ **Where the f-.**_ " He twitched again. " _ **Fuck am I?**_ "

"Next I'll play two face downs and end my turn." Konami said making Toby look at him not understanding where he was.

" _ **Hey I- *Twitch* asked you where I *Twitch* was!**_ " Toby said giving a glare at being ignored and he knew Konami heard him from the way he looked towards him.

' _Later._ ' Konami mouthed as Toby tilted his head.

"Alright, I'll summon Lady Assailant of the Flames (1500/1000) in Attack Mode and place a face down." Riku said with a smile while Toby looked at his 'opponents' and twitched again.

Konami swallowed before he drew and he smiled. ' _I can still do this._ ' He thought before looking at the face down that Riku played. ' _But it all depends on what that card is._ '

Duel Monsters was a game of strategy, but sometimes it was also a game of chance.

"I'll start off by playing Totheark to bring Hoodie back to the field-." Konami said as Riku quickly spoke up.

"Not today because my Magic Jammer will prevent that." Riku said placing a card in his hand in the graveyard, missing how Konami smirked.

"Thank you." Konami said as the card was destroyed. "Now I know it's safe to play this one."

Riku's eyes widened as he realized that Konami only played that last card to see if he would trigger the trap and he fell for it.

"Monster Reborn to bring Masky back to the field (1000/500)." Konami said as Masky reappeared in a flash of light, stumbling as he did so. "And if Toby is on the field with either Masky or Hoodie he gains an extra 100 ATK points (1700/1300).

" _ **M-*Twitch* Masky hey how's it going?**_ " Toby said with a chuckle as Masky gave him a frown, briefly wondering where Hoodie was.

"Now I'll have Toby destroy your Lady Assailant." Konami declared as Toby grinned and rushed forward, slicing his hatchets in an 'x' formation as he shot past the monster before it fell apart.

Riku: 900

Konami: 1600

"And now Masky will finish your life points off!" Konami said with a grin as Riku sighed, smiling as Masky performed his attack.

Riku: 0

Konami: 1600

"Nicely done Konami." Riku said as that was the first time Konami ever beat him in a duel while Konami smiled widely.

Heck, it was the first time Konami has actually won a duel, period.

Cheers could be heard as the other kids were surprised but excited at seeing the duel causing Konami to looked extremely bashful while Riku laughed.

"You better get used to people liking your duels." Riku said as Konami was a bit red.

"R-Right."

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Konami blinked as he opened his eyes to see that Blair was shaking his shoulder.

"Are we late?" Konami asked blinking the sleep from his eyes as he sat up while Blair climbed back down to the floor.

"No, but I figured you would want to wake up considering the first exam of the year is today." Blair explained surprising Konami. "Depending on how we do we might end up being promoted to the other dorms."

" _ **And out of this shithole.**_ " Jeff muttered as he looked around the room. " _ **Sounds like a sweet deal.**_ "

"Huh." Konami muttered as he jumped out of the bed, grabbing his hat as he did so. "So I take it you're going to be attempting to get promoted?"

"Yeah, all the way to Obelisk Blue." Blair said with a smile.

It's been two weeks since Konami has arrived at the Academy and so far he and Blair had no problems with each other, if anything Blair has gotten a bit more talkative with Konami since then. Although there were times where Blair would act like he didn't want Konami around.

"Why them, they're a bunch of assholes." Konami said in annoyance as he remembered the one from his first day.

And it wasn't just him, practically every Obelisk he met were assholes.

"Not all of them." Blair said a bit sharply before he gained a dreamy look and seemed to be blushing a bit. "Some of them are really cool."

"Uh huh." Konami said with a raised brow a little creeped out. "So you know what this exam is about?"

"A written test and a field test." Blair told him causing Konami to smirk as the field one didn't sound like too much trouble. "Thankfully we won't be facing the Ra's or Obelisk's."

"So the Field Test we'll be facing other Slifers?" Konami asked curiously as Blair gave a nod. "Huh, so there's a chance we might get a rematch."

"That is a possibility." Blair said now looking a little worried as while he was confident in his deck, he knew that he would be hard pressed to win considering the results of their last duel.

"Right, might as well get it over with." Konami muttered as he grabbed his deck holster and duel disk.

"So are you nervous?" Blair asked curiously as they were both heading to the Academy.

"Not really, the written tests aren't really that hard and the field one will be a piece of cake." Konami said absently scratching his cheek with a tired look.

"You're pretty confident." Blair deadpanned as Konami gave a shrug not really caring.

" _ **Tch, of course he's confident.**_ " Jeff muttered as he was walking next to them as Jay was around as well. " _ **He's using us to fight. It's practically overkill to anyone else.**_ "

" _ **Overconfidence can be a bad thing.**_ " Jay said causing Jeff to roll his eyes at the cameraman. " _ **After all isn't that how Jane beat you last week-?**_ "

" _ **That never happened!**_ " Jeff snapped glaring at him now.

Konami paid no mind to them as he and Blair continued towards the Academy before they heard someone fall over behind them causing them to turn to see Syrus with his face on the ground.

"And a double knot beats a single knot." Syrus muttered in pain as he pushed himself up holding his nose in pain while there seemed to be a bruise on his chin, although the latter looked like it came from a punch.

"Syrus, you alright?" Blair asked a little concerned by that.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was in a hurry because I tried to wake Jaden up." Syrus said with a sigh.

"You tried?" Konami asked catching that as Jaden wasn't nearby. "I take it you failed?"

"Kind of, when I tried to wake him up he fights in his sleep." Syrus said as Konami and Blair got an idea where the bruise on the chin came from. "Sometimes I wish he slept in Defense Mode."

"So Jaden is sleeping in?" Blair looked back to where the Slifer Dorm was located before back at the Academy itself. "That's not good, this test is important."

"It's his loss." Konami muttered as he knew if Jaden should wake himself up. "Maybe he should get an alarm clock."

"We did and it was next to his head when it went off." Syrus said surprising the two.

"And that didn't wake him up?" Konami asked in disbelief. "Good lord."

"I'm going to go and save Jaden a spot for when he catches up." Syrus said running ahead.

"We should go to." Blair said as Konami gave a nod.

" _ **Don't you think you should help Jaden out?**_ " Jay asked as Konami and Blair continued towards the Academy. " _ **He did help you out on the first day.**_ "

' _It's none of my business._ ' Konami thought as while he got along with Jay, he didn't like the fact that the guy tried to get him to be more outgoing with other people.

Jay frowned before he got an idea. " _ **But if you did then you could see his dueling skills for yourself in the Field Test.**_ " He reminded Konami, knowing that while Konami wasn't outgoing, he did love dueling and was curious about Jaden's skills. "Maybe even duel him?"

That got Konami to stop, catching Blair's attention. "Is something wrong?" Blair asked as Konami sighed, his mind made up.

"Save me a seat, I'll get Jaden." Konami said turning around to head back.

Blair looked surprised as this was the closest thing Konami has ever done to help someone from what he knew. "But you'll be late if you head back now." He called out as Konami gave a small wave, not caring.

It didn't take long for Konami to reach the Slifer Dorm as he knocked on the door to Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room which was two doors down from his and Blair's room. "Jaden!" He called in not hiding his annoyance.

When no answer came, Konami frowned and opened it to see Jaden eating what looked like a five star Breakfast as Chumley was talking to him.

"The hell?" Konami asked at seeing this wondering where it all came from.

"Mmph Ei Onmi!" Jaden said through a full mouth before swallowing the food. "Konami you're just in time, Chumley made a huge breakfast!"

Konami just stared at the scene. "Jaden, do you even remember what today is?" He finally asked in what was surprisingly a calm tone.

Jaden tilted his head to the side. "Tuesday?"

Konami resisted the urge to face palm at that. "Yes, but more than that today is the Dorm Exams." He reminded Jaden who blinked before what Konami said sunk in.

"Oh man, I can't afford to miss that!" Jaden said as he quickly grabbed his Duel Disk and ran out. "Thanks for the grub, Chumley!"

"Uh yeah, anytime." Chumley said sounding disappointed.

Konami raised a brow at that before he turned and left knowing that it would be a miracle if he was on time at this point.

Konami was halfway to the Academy before seeing Jaden helping a woman with brown hair glasses and wearing a pink shirt and blue overalls, pushing a truck up the slope.

"... We're definitely going to be late." Konami muttered as he got to Jaden's side knowing he can blame him for being late when they arrive. "Need a hand?"

"Oh thanks, Konami." Jaden said with a grin.

"Thank you." The woman said gratefully as they began pushing the truck uphill.

"It's no problem." Jaden said to her. "We're happy to help."

"You're both sweet boys." The woman said to them. "I'll remember this."

"How about next time, you remember that extended warranty?" Jaden joked as Konami rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and push!"

* * *

Just about everyone looked at the two as they arrived a good fifteen minutes late to the exam as the teacher was Banner. Konami knew they were lucky, if it was Crowler they might not have been able to take the exams.

"Great, we'll never get the written test done." Konami muttered as Jaden smiled, not looking worried at all.

"Hey it's no big deal, Konami." Jaden said with a grin. "If we don't pass the written test, we'll dominate the Field Test. Plus sometimes people make sacrifices to do the right thing."

Konami gave him that one.

He helped Jaden which turned into helping the woman with the truck and he's fifteen minutes late for the test.

That's a sacrifice alright. Next time he'll leave Jaden to fend for himself.

"Will you slackers keep it down?!" The same Obelisk teen Konami bumped into in his first week said, giving them a glare. "Some of us are actually planning to pass."

"Hey I always plan to pass." Jaden remarked. "It just doesn't always work out that way."

That was when Konami finally let his hand meet his face. "You really are an idiot." He muttered, his words muffled to where Jaden didn't hear him.

"Oh Jaden and Konami." Professor Banner said causing the two to flinch. "How about coming down here and getting your exam?"

"Hehe." Jaden chuckled nervously, feeling grateful that Doctor Crowler wasn't the teacher for this. "Be there in a Jiff."

Konami gave a nod as he got his test along with Jaden before they took their seats.

"What took so long?" Blair whispered as Konami was next to him. "Was it really that hard to wake Jaden?"

"Nah." Konami whispered back, keeping an eye on his test as he began answering it to the best of his abilities. "We ended up helping a lady push a truck to the academy."

Blair blinked not expecting that one. "That." He gave a smile. "Was very nice of you."

Konami gave a nod as he began writing, hoping to answer as much as he could before the other exam happened as Blair went back to his test so no one would think they were sharing answers.

' _Let's see, Ocubeam plus Mega Thunderball as a fusion makes Kaminari Attack._ ' Konami thought as he wrote that down. ' _Between Negate Attack, Draining Shield and Call of the Haunted, the only Counter Trap is Negate Attack._ '

These answers were ridiculously easy for him as he knew a lot about Duel Monsters and before he knew it the exam was over with him barely finishing it while Jaden and by extension Syrus were asleep.

That was when Professor Banner spoke up. "Alright class, the written exam is now over so please walk, not run to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?" One student asked as Professor Banner frowned.

"Oh dear." He said as everyone began running out to get them.

Konami shook his head as even Blair ran out with them.

Seeing a Ra Yellow student attempting to wake Jaden and Syrus, Konami just left to get to the field as his Deck didn't need anymore cards.

Besides, he can't really add any monsters to his deck considering the fact that they seem to freaking disappear whenever he does so. Spells and Traps were alright but the monsters he never saw again.

He was one of the first few people at the Field Room as they were preparing the fields as well as the matches.

Leaning on the railing, Konami tilted his hat to hide his face as he waited, keeping his eagerness at dueling hidden.

'You better get used to people liking your duels.'

Those words echoed in his head as Konami smiled sadly, remembering Riku.

Chances were, Riku would've been in the Pro Tournaments at this point if it didn't happen-.

"Man this sucks." Blair's voice brought Konami back to reality as he looked over to see an annoyed Blair.

"What happened?" Konami asked a bit curiously.

"Some jerk bought all the rare cards for himself." Blair said shaking his head. "No one else were able to get any."

Blinking, Konami gave a shrug. "That just sounds like bad luck right there." He said before hearing his name being called.

Turning around, Konami barely put up a hand to catch a card pack and he looked at it in confusion as he saw Jaden and Syrus sitting down. "What's this?" He asked not expecting it.

"Remember the lady who we helped with the truck?" Jaden asked as Konami gave a nod. "She owns the Card Store and she hid two packs to give to us as thanks and asked me to deliver one to you."

"Really?" Konami asked in surprise as he looked back at the pack.

Now looking curious, Konami opened it and saw five cards in it.

Just about all of them except for one were light cards, thus harmful to the Creepypasta's.

But the last one could work perfectly.

"Whoa, pretty sweet line-up." Jaden said at seeing the cards from the pack.

"Not really." Konami muttered as he shook he sighed as he held the four out to Blair who looked surprised by the action. "Here, you were looking to add to your deck right?"

"What about you?" Blair asked as he might like getting these cards, especially with the advantages they would give him, they were given to Konami.

"These are cards for light monsters, the type that your deck has." Konami explained to him as he still held them out. "My monsters are dark ones so these would hurt me rather than help."

"What about the card you're keeping?" Syrus asked as Konami smirked and flashed it towards him causing the bluenette to pale. "Knowing my luck I might end up facing you."

"Relax Sy, we just have to do our best." Jaden said as his name was called and to everyone's surprise his opponent was that Obelisk prick that Konami didn't like, Chazz Princeton.

"I thought we could only duel with people in our dorms?" Blair sounded unsure as Konami frowned and saw the teacher announcing it was none other than Dr. Crowler.

' _He managed to beat Dr. Crowler's real deck in the Entrance Exams._ '

' _This may be my chance to get rid of dropout boy._ '

' _Of course._ ' Konami put it together as from what he's seen from Crowler, the man was extremely vain so to be beaten by someone in the Entrance Exams must've pissed him off and with how Jaden acts it's not that hard to see that Crowler was looking for revenge.

And what better way than to pit him against a 'superior' duelist because of how Jaden talked about being the best? It was actually brilliant in how Crowler could have his revenge without any part of his plan backfiring.

Provided that Chazz there is a good duelist and he must be with being in Obelisk… Supposedly.

Truthfully, Konami didn't think much of him due to the attitude. This duel itself would show Konami if Chazz is really as good as he thinks or if he's just someone who talks big and this way he could see if Jaden was really that good or just extremely lucky.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Syrus muttered as the Ra from earlier was next to him.

"This is clearly a trap, only a cavalier fool would agree to it." The Ra mused only for Jaden to actually agree causing him to look surprised.

"I guess Jaden is that cavalier fool?" Konami guessed surprising the Ra as he didn't realize he was speaking out loud.

"I suppose so, but given the skills he's shown in the Entrance Exam he might have a chance." The Ra said before looking at Konami. "I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Konami Tribal." Konami said as they began to watch the duel.

' _So Jaden uses Elemental Heroes?_ ' Konami was surprised by that as he heard that deck was extremely hard to master, but they were pretty versatile and powerful.

But as the turns went by with Jaden being put in a corner, Blair had a surprised look. "No way, a deck of rare cards?" He asked not expecting this as Chazz's deck from rumors was supposed to be a Chthonian Deck and now it was basically a Union deck.

"Didn't you say some jerk bought all the rare cards?" Konami asked causing Blair to blink.

"Yeah but it wasn't Chazz, it was some guy in a black coat." Blair explained with a frown. "With some yellow hair showing."

Konami's eyes widened as they shot towards Crowler who was looking way too smug.

' _He set everything up._ ' Konami realized as right now this was like a game of chess and Crowler had the upper hand.

Konami made a mental note not to piss off that teacher as he didn't want to get involved in any crazy stuff like this.

The match is practically a slaughtering mismatch with Jaden at 1000 LP while Chazz hasn't even lost a single point with a monster that had 3000 ATK and it's only been four turns.

"Well looks like it's over for Jaden." Konami muttered shaking his head as Bastion gave a nod agreeing with him.

Neither of them could see a way for Jaden to turn this around.

"Jaden." Syrus said looking worried.

But Jaden caught everyone off guard by pulling a Lv. 10 monster out of nowhere that had the ability to destroy all of Chazz's monsters, even if there was only one, and the combined ATK was dealt directly as damage making them even.

Jaden then won his next turn by drawing a monster with 1000 ATK points, taking Chazz down.

Konami stared in shock at what just happened.

He truly thought that Jaden was going to lose at that point but Jaden practically pulled a win out of his ass there.

"Well it appears the two of us have miscalculated." Bastion said looking just as surprised as Konami gave a nod.

"Yeah… I guess we did." Konami said as he saw Jaden laughing and cheering while telling Chazz they should have a rematch-... He was acting just like Riku.

Konami shook his head as Jaden made it back to the stands as he was just promoted to Ra Yellow by the Chancellor.

The next few minutes were relatively dull as the next duels were people Konami didn't know before both Blair and Syrus ended up dueling each other with Blair winning, something that Syrus took a bit hard as he was trying to psych himself up the whole duel.

Eventually, Konami heard his name being called and he walked out there pausing as Jaden wished him luck after giving a small pep talk to Syrus.

Normally, Konami would've just kept walking but he smiled for once and turned back. "Thanks." He said before he continued walking to the field.

His opponent was a blonde Slifer who gave a smirk. "So my opponent is the Transfer? I hope you didn't forget the basics otherwise you won't beat me." He said as he readied himself. "The name's Gillian and you are going down."

Konami however looked bored. "Okay." He said not really caring while he secretly smirked at seeing Gillian frown in annoyance. ' _Good, he'll lose his cool and I can use that to my advantage._ '

Konami: 4000

Gillian: 4000

"Tch, I'll start off." Gillian said drawing his card before smirking. "And I'll begin by summoning Humanoid Slime in Defense Mode (800/2000)."

As the blue slime monster in gold armor appeared, Gillian played a face down and ended his turn.

"Good, my move." Konami said looking at his hand before choosing a card. "I summon BEN Drowned in Attack mode (1400/1300)."

Eerie music began to play as chains shout out of the card before a hand followed as a young boy with blonde hair wearing a green tunic appeared on the floor, his whole body giving off sparks before he looked up to show blood red eyes with the blood dripping from them.

Just about everyone shivered at seeing this.

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Konami said happy at the effects his BEN Drowned card has while he looked at it a bit creeped out himself.

It wasn't the appearance that creeped him out, it was the fact that BEN here was one of the only monsters that wasn't a spirit in his deck for some odd reason, the others being Rake and Laughing Jack.

"I've never even heard of that card." Bastion said in confusion as he was interested in this duel.

"Yeah, Konami has a whole bunch of cool cards like that one." Jaden told him. "I think he said it was a horror theme deck."

"I see." Bastion said cupping his chin in thought as he kept an eye out for any weaknesses in this deck just in case he ever dueled Konami.

"Right I'll sacrifice my Humanoid Slime to summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (2100/1200)." In the slimes place was a huge orca whale with freaking cannons out of his back. "And I'll have him destroy your BEN Drowned!"

The Orca roared as the cannons fired at BEN who smirked as Konami played his face down.

"Surprise, you triggered my trap, Iron Doors!" Konami said as a pair of doors appeared before they opened up and chains shot out, enveloping the Orca Mega-Fortress as it dragged the struggling monster in.

"What did you do?!" Gillian asked in shock as he could hear the Orca crying in agony behind the doors.

"Iron Doors not only prevent the Attack but they also halve your monster's Attack points for the remainder of this duel." Konami said as the Orca appeared again, only missing some cannons and had some nasty cuts to it (1050/1200).

"Uh am I the only one worried about what happened behind those doors?" Syrus asked a bit nervously.

Gillian gritted his teeth and ended his turn.

Konami smiled as he drew before getting ready. "Alright, next I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He said doing just that. "It's my lucky day because now I'm summoning Ticci-Toby in Attack Mode (1600/1300)."

Toby landed on the field gripping his hatchets as he twirled one of them. " _ **Finally, it's been a*Twitch* awhile since I was last played.**_ "

Konami gave a nod before smiling. "And next I'm going to equip one of my newest cards Axe of Despair to him to give him a boost of 1000 Attack points!"

Toby looked surprised as his hatchets were sheathed through the straps of his pants when a massive Axe appeared in his hand and he felt energy coursing through him. " _ **Konami… You're my new favorite p*Twitch* person.**_ " He said sounding overjoyed (2600/1300).

Konami smirked as he got ready. "BEN light his Orca up!" He called as BEN cackled with static in his laugh before he snapped his fingers as a fireball appeared in his hands.

Throwing it at the Orca, it roared before it was destroyed.

Konami: 4000

Gillian: 3650

"Due to BEN's effect I can draw one card when he causes damage." Konami said doing so as it was Jay he drew. "Next I'll have Toby slice you up!"

With that said, Toby ran forward, slicing through Gillian with the Axe causing him to cry out.

Konami: 4000

Gillian: 1050

"Now I'll end my turn." Konami said with a smirk as Gillian was unsure of what to do.

He needed to turn this around.

Drawing one card, Gillian smirked. "You have some nice cards, but it's time for a comeback." He said causing Konami to frown. "I play Nightmare's Steel Cage, it prevents the two of us from attacking each other until the end of your second turn after this is played."

The cage went around the two duelists as Toby looked annoyed, twitching a bit to show his annoyance.

"A desperate strategy but could very well turn the tide in his favor." Bastion said as an extra turn or two could be very valuable.

"Come on Konami!" Jaden called out as he was getting into this duel despite not dueling himself at the moment.

"You can win this!" Blair was with him on that.

"Next I'll summon Giant Red Seasnake in Attack Mode (1800/800)." Gillian said as a huge red snake appeared on the field. "Finally I'll play the Field Spell Umi so any aquatic monsters on the field get a 200 boost to attack and defense (2000/1000)."

Water flooded the field as Gillian ended his turn while Konami frowned. "My draw." He said going through his hand. "I'll summon Jay in Attack Mode (1200/1800)!"

Jay appeared on the field with his camera out he raised a brow before lifting his foot due to the water. " _ **Really?**_ " He muttered ignoring Toby's snickering.

"Next I'll play Marble Hornets." Konami said the spell card appearing showing Jay along with Masky, Hoodie and Slenderman behind him. "If Jay is on the field I can choose to summon either Masky or Hoodie from my hand or deck and I choose to summon Hoodie (1500/1100)."

Hoodie sighed as he saw the predicament. " _ **Do you really need me for this?**_ " He asked as Konami could just oneshot him whenever the Nightmare Steelcage wears off.

Gillian gritted his teeth as he did his turn, smirking. "I sacrifice my Giant Red Seasnake to summon Amphibian Beast (2400/2100)." He said as the giant green amphibian appeared. "And don't forget his power-up (2600/2300)."

Toby frowned as they were evenly matched while Konami did his turn. "I summon Masky to the field (1000/500)."

With that he played a face down card and ended his turn as the Steelcage broke apart.

"Time to make a comeback!" Gillian said as he began his turn. "I play the card Stim-Pack to give Amphibian Beast 700 extra Attack points (3300/2300)."

"Oh man, this is bad." Syrus said at seeing that.

"It's a risky move." Bastion said his arms crossed. "Stim-Pack is good for a quick finish but for every turn Gillian makes from now on, Amphibian Beast will lose 200 Attack points."

"Now attack Masky." Gillian ordered as Konami smirked.

"You've activated my trap Negate Attack." Konami said as a force field appeared around Masky negating the attack as Gillian glared.

"Fine, I'll get you next turn."

Now Konami shook his head. "There won't be a next turn." He told him drawing his card. "Because I play Call of the Proxies."

The spell card showed Masky, Hoodie and Toby as the faceless man from Marble Hornets was behind them.

"If I have Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby on the field I can sacrifice them to bring out my ultimate monster, the Slenderman (3000/3000)." Konami said as Slenderman appeared on the field, the tentacles erupted from his back, Jay took a step back as he made it a point to never interact with this guy.

"Tch you think you can scare me with that? I can still take him out!" Gillian said as despite Stim-Pack's negative effect he'll still be 100 Attack points stronger.

"That's why I equip the spell card 'The Eight Pages' to him, giving him 800 Attack Points (3800/3000)." Konami said with a smirk.

"What? There's no way you get that kind of boost without a drawback." Gillian said in shock.

"You're right, by the end of this turn, he will be removed from play because of this boost making it an all or nothing." Konami explained before snapping his fingers. "Alright Slenderman, take him down!"

Static ruptured the area as Slenderman appeared right behind the Amphibian Beast, impaling it with the tentacles as it was destroyed.

Konami: 4000

Gillian: 550

"I still have life points left." Gillian said although he wasn't sure what to do before Konami gave a shrug.

"And I still have a card left." Konami said gesturing to Jay. "Finish this."

" _ **Got it.**_ " Jay said running forward, punching Gillian causing the life points to drop to 0.

"And that ends it." Konami said the holograms disappearing with some people cheering.

"I lost?" Gillian muttered.

He wasn't a sore loser by any means, sure he gets hot-headed but he didn't even make a dent in Konami's life points.

It wasn't just a loss, it was a curbstomp.

Pushing himself up, Gillian gave Konami a nod. "You may have beaten me this time, but I'll challenge you to a rematch someday." He said to the Red Hat. "Be ready."

Konami gave a nod of acceptance as Gillian walked away right as Jaden, Syrus, Blair and Bastion reached him.

"Way to go Konami, that was a sweet monster you had!" Jaden said with a smile. "You better be ready to get your game on later."

Konami raised a brow before smirking. "Oh so you want to duel?"

"Guys can you not do that now?" Syrus asked as the rest of the duels need to be done before the exams could be over.

"But Sy, I've been wanting to duel him forever." Jaden said not backing down. "I mean he has to be done with the make-up work now, right?"

"Not really, they keep adding more every day." Konami said with a shrug, surprising Bastion.

"That's too bad." Bastion's voice came in and they both turned to see him, Blair and Syrus walking up. "If you did then you would probably be promoted to Ra Yellow after that duel."

"Wait, you mean if we didn't finish our Make-Up Homework then this was pointless?!" Blair asked in shock and as Bastion gave a nod, he groaned. "So much for promotion."

"So what? Red's a sweet color." Jaden said and Bastion blinked.

"But didn't you get promoted?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's cool to be promoted and I'm sure that the Yellow Dorm is great." Jaden said before grinning. "But it wouldn't be the same without Syrus and Chumley."

"Speaking of which, where is Chumley?" Blair asked and both Jade and Konami blinked before groaning as they remembered that he stayed at the dorm.

' _I'm starting to see why Chumley failed last year twice._ ' Konami thought to himself.

* * *

That night, Konami was writing in his PDA, his hat next to him as Blair was going over his extra work, still miffed about missing the promotion due to not having it completed and he was adamant about getting it done for the next exam.

"I'm surprised that Jaden didn't accept the promotion." Blair commented causing Konami to look up from the story on Eyeless Jack he was doing.

"What makes you say that?" Konami asked saving what he had and exiting out.

"Well the whole point of this school is to move up in ranks and become number one, yet Jaden is choosing to remain in Slifer when he could possibly make it to Obelisk." Blair explained not getting it.

Konami just shrugged, not really sure what to say to that when someone knocked on the door and the subject of their conversation walked in followed by Syrus and Chumley. "Hey you guys busy?" Jaden asked with a smile as both Konami and Blair looked confused.

"What's going on?" Blair asked closing his textbook while Konami jumped down from the top bunk, grabbing his hat as he did so.

"We're planning on celebrating today in the mess hall." Jaden explained with a grin. "And we're going to tell some scary stories, you two want to join in?"

"It would be lishus if you join us." Chumley agreed.

"The more, the merrier." Syrus chimed in. "We even have some snacks."

Blair looked a bit conflicted as he glanced at his textbook before deciding he wouldn't get much done that night. "Sure, it'll be fun." He said with a smile before looking at his roommate. "What about you Konami?"

Konami went to decline only for Jay to appear next to him. " _ **It sounds like it would be better than being by yourself.**_ " He chimed in with a smile while Jeff scoffed, laying on one of the beds.

" _ **Fuck that, we're literal horror icons right here we don't need to hear some sissy spooky stories.**_ " Jeff said with a wave of his hand before looking at EJ who was listening in. " _ **You with me Jack?**_ "

" _ **Actually I'm bored so I say go for it.**_ " Eyeless Jack said with a shrug.

" _ **Traitor.**_ " Jeff muttered, none of them noticed how Jaden was confused as he was hearing their voices.

"Why not?" Konami decided placing his hat on his head.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Been awhile since I've updated, sorry about that the time of the move is getting closer and I've been extremely busy, but that doesn't mean I'm not done with fanfiction as I'm still here typing until the day I die (Which hopefully isn't anytime soon).**

 **So this monster of a chapter is done and it shows two different duels for Konami. One when he was a kid first using the deck and one when he is in the present.**

 **Now some people might complain about Konami practically curbstomping Gillian this time, but unlike last time Konami's head wasn't messed with. Oh and I changed the effects of Marble Hornets and The Eight Pages in this chapter as it was the first time either of them were used to give them some drawbacks to avoid the deck from being too overpowered, one of the downfalls of the original story.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the two duels as well as the various interactions between all of the characters.**

 **I will be showing more duels in the past but they will show Konami making bad mistakes in a duel due to him still learning while in the present he will be less likely to make those same mistakes, he will still make some but it won't be as often as the past version of himself.**

 **Now let me answer some reviews so I can go to bed and be rested for work tomorrow.**

 **Mau mau 2000: Thank you, I'm happy you liked this story as well. Now for your questions. 1) Maybe they do, maybe they don't. You'll see soon. 2) Yes I will and the frequency of them will depend on how I write the chapters.**

 **KuriMaster13: Yup and hopefully you liked this chapter even if it took a long ass time to come out.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you, rewriting this story has been one of the best decisions I've made due to how I've rewritten Konami's character as well as how his deck worked. The twists make it an even better read so people don't feel like they're re-reading the same thing as last time and as for the mask, I was kind of on edge when I wrote that part as I wasn't sure how it would be accepted but I'm happy it was well received.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes, but only in the Shadow Realm. 2) No he won't, that was actually one of the defining traits of the Red Hat in the Tag Duel games was the fact that he never went to different dorms and was still one of the best. 3) That will be explained later on in this story. 4) They will act up soon, and no Konami will not try to stop them as he knows it's pretty much useless at this point. 5) Well Jaden doesn't exactly have his Duel Spirit yet, the most he has is hearing voices or sounds.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective: Thank you.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and even though I'm two months late, Happy Birthday!**

 **WolfDragon: Nope sorry, I have a plan for them in a prequel to this story… If I ever finish this story.**

 **Darkknight421993: Haha, so very true.**

 **Sandshrew master 317: Not in the first year, perhaps in the second?**

 **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Abandoned Dorm Part 1

_**This chapter is a bit more in the past then the present so it shows a lot more about Konami's past and the beginning of when he truly changes.**_

 _ **Chapter 04: The Abandoned Dorm Part 1**_

 _ **~Seven Years Ago~**_

Konami was sitting in his room at the orphanage as he held his deck, looking through them again.

It's only been a week since he got it and he has been in four duels after Riku, barely winning all of them, showing his inexperience with them and he was giddy at how he would do if he fully masters these cards.

"Maybe someday I can challenge Yugi Moto?" Konami said in excitement before shaking his head as he was getting way ahead of himself at that point.

Yugi was the undefeated King of Games and he only has five wins in his name while about twenty losses.

He had a loooooong way to go before he could even think about being on the same level.

Looking up towards the mirror in his room, Konami blinked as his reflection looked the same, only there were some black horns on the side of his head.

" _ **Who the fuck is Yugi Moto?**_ " Jeff's voice asked surprising Konami as he barely held back a scream, but his face showed how Jeff frightened him causing his carved smirk to widen.

Scaring Konami has become quite the pass time for the Killer as Konami was the only one to be able to see him and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Um." Konami looked away from him back to the mirror to see it back to normal. "Y-Yugi Moto is the King of Games with Duel Monsters."

" _ **King? So what, he's undefeated?**_ " Jeff asked in a bored tone.

This whole world seemed to run on people dueling instead of wars and famine, it was so boring to the killer.

No one went out for any good old fashioned murders anymore.

Unaware of Jeff's thoughts, Konami gave a nod. "Yeah, he hasn't lost a duel, especially when he obtained the three Egyptian God Cards and won numerous tournaments."

" _ **Tch, sounds like a fat virgin that's possible a pedo.**_ " Jeff muttered at the idea of an adult playing a card game like this.

Konami wasn't sure what Jeff was talking about, but he guessed it was an insult of some kind before someone whose spirit he never saw before appeared behind Jeff causing Konami to tense.

" _ **What?**_ " Jeff asked seeing that before he saw how the boy was looking behind him and he turned only to barely put up his knife as a young woman wearing a sleeveless black dress with a white mask on attempted to stab him with her own knife. " _ **Fuck, not you again!**_ "

Jane the Killer glared at Jeff in pure hatred. " _ **I've been waiting for a long time to do this.**_ " She said rage in her tone.

Jeff smirked cockily. " _ **Wow, all of that for me? I'm flattered.**_ "

" _ **Shut up.**_ " Jane hissed.

"W-What's going on?" Konami's voice caused Jane to blink and see him before frowning.

" _ **Going after kids this time Jeff?**_ " Jane asked her glare intensifying.

" _ **I would if I could, I can't even touch the fucker.**_ " Jeff snapped surprising Jane. " _ **Seriously? You haven't figured that out yet?**_ "

Jeff then frowned.

Come to think of it, where was she this last week? He knew she was in the deck due to the card and it wasn't just her, BEN was missing as well as Laughing Jack. Then there was this Jay guy that Masky and Hoodie knew.

He doesn't care about the Rake, but why did it take this long for Jane to appear?

His distraction actually cost him as Jane slashed across his chest with the knife but to her surprise, no blood spilled.

" _ **W-What?**_ " Jane asked in shock as that should've injured him.

" _ **Well, what do you know, there are benefits of being a spirit.**_ " Jeff mused as his hoodie wasn't even scratched.

" _ **Okay, that's enough.**_ " Hoodie came out of nowhere and got between the two. " _ **None of us knows what's going on and hearing you two fight while entertaining can get very annoying.**_ "

" _ **Wow, way to be a killjoy.**_ " Jeff said as Hoodie ignored him and gave Jane the rundown of what they figured out in this last week while Konami wasn't sure what to make of her.

" _ **We're a part of a childish card game?**_ " Jane deadpanned as Hoodie explained it to her.

" _ **And he's the one that was lucky enough to get our deck.**_ " Jeff drawled pointing behind him at Konami who tensed a bit as Jane looked at him, not sure what to think before glaring right at Jeff.

A knocking caused everyone to tense as the door opened to show Riku. "Hey Konami come on, we're heading into Domino."

"We are?" Konami asked in surprise as he saw two other kids, behind Riku.

Bradley was a big guy with blonde hair was giving a polite wave while Tracey, another teen who was a bit on the chubby side wearing a jacket had his hands behind his head.

"You remember Bradley and Tracey, right?" Riku asked as Konami gave a nod.

"Nice to see you again, Konami." Bradley said with a smile.

"Come on, we'll miss the bus if we wait too long." Tracey said urgently.

"What's going on?" Konami asked as Riku told him to bring his deck and one of the duel disks.

"There's a rumor that Yugi Moto is back in Domino." Riku said causing Konami's eyes to widen at hearing that. "We're going to try and get his autograph."

"R-Really?" Konami asked at hearing that as he grabbed his red hat and pulled it over his head, despite it being way too big for it to fit him properly.

"Yes really, now come on we'll miss him if we don't hurry." Riku said as Konami was running to keep up.

"Hey what's with the red hat anyways?" Tracey asked as they ran. "We always see you with it, there's a rumor that you sleep with it as well."

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious myself." Riku said now interested as he never really did ask Konami much about his past this last year due to him going sullen and quiet whenever it was brought up.

"Um, it belonged to my Dad." Konami said grasping it as he didn't want anything to happen to it.

"Oh the one who-." Bradley looked a bit awkward as Konami went silent, remembering the seizures that his 'parents' went through last year.

"No, my biological Dad, I was adopted when I was born." Konami said with a sigh.

The three teens looked at each other in surprise. "How do you figure that?" Tracey asked looking back at him. "Did they tell you?"

"No, I was the only one in that family with black hair and my eyes are silver, it's not really that hard to figure out I was adopted." Konami said a bit bitterly as he often wondered what happened to his real parents.

"Well you're not the only one with strange eye color, remember Yugi Moto's eyes?" Riku said with a grin, pulling Konami out of his thoughts. "They're purple."

"Actually I'm pretty sure they're magenta." Bradley corrected him as Riku sighed and waved a hand not caring.

"Which is purple, same difference." Riku said as Konami was working hard not to chuckle, looking much better. "Hey maybe you'll be the next big duelist, it could be the eyes."

Now Konami was laughing at how ridiculous that sounded as Riku smiled, his work done as the three joined in laughing with him.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Konami looked a little bored as he was sitting at one of the tables in the Slifer Cafeteria with a candle being their only source of light as it was Syrus turn to tell a scary story as Blair was on one side of him while Jaden was on another with Syrus on Jaden's other side and Chumley next to the bluenette.

Empty snack wrappers and soda cans were around them showing that they've been there for awhile.

The whole night started off with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley cracking some small jokes to fool around as they just talked for a bit, celebrating the results of the Field Test as even Syrus passed, if barely.

It was only an hour later that they got into telling stories. Chumley spoke about a lone wolf in the woods that wasn't scary but it was interesting and Blair surprisingly enough told one about a maiden who was waiting for her true love.

"It was there, under the full moon." Syrus said as Jaden listened on the edge of his seat with Blair looking curious along with Konami wanting to hear what it was... Chumley was edging away as he heard it. "I see a path to a cavern that seems... Abandoned."

" _ **The basis of all horror stories.**_ " Jeff drawled in a bored tone as he wasn't having any fun while Konami gave a short nod agreeing with him.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked leaning forward. "Then what?"

"Then at the end of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake." Syrus continued with a serious look. "So I look go to look into it very carefully and in the right angle underneath the light, at the very bottom, beyond my reflection I see a rare and powerful card."

"Ooh." Blair said looking interested.

"Naturally I go to reach for it when." Syrus adopted a look of fear. "An arm shoots out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake."

Then he got way into the acting as he pretended to drown.

"Help me, not the water!" Syrus pleaded. "Anything but the water."

" _ **Just stop.**_ " Eyeless Jack muttered doing a facepalm. " _ **That doesn't scare anyone.**_ "

" _ **Well it would scare BEN if he was here to hear it.**_ " Hoodie pointed out as Jeff snickered.

"I want to see that water." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Wait really?" Syrus asked before groaning. "Oh you're right, only a chump would be scared of that."

Konami saw Chumley with a look of fear standing in the background and he decided not to point that out.

"It was a good story." Blair said to Syrus to be nice as Jaden gave a nod.

"Mid-Level Scare for a Mid-Level Card." Jaden grinned. "My turn."

With that he drew a level one monster.

"Ah you lucked out." Syrus said with a groan as Chumley slowly made his way back to the seat. "You barely have to scare us at all with that low level card."

"Well, I may have a story that will do the trick." Jaden said placing the card down. "Well it's more like a memory."

"A memory?" Konami asked his first time speaking since they began this whole thing.

Jaden gave a nod and cupped his face in his hands as his elbow propped up on the table. "Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds." Jaden began being lost in memories. "But I'd only hear them real late at night."

"Spooky." Blair commented.

" _ **Now we're talking.**_ " Jeff had a grin.

"I would think I was dreaming, but they sounded like voices." Jaden continued reliving the scene in his head. "Although they were voices that I didn't remember and I would go to check it out, but every time I did there was nothing. Nothing there at all, except for my cards."

"And?" Syrus asked as he, Chumley and Blair leaned in, even Jeff was paying attention wanting to hear what happened.

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden said causing them to groan before he looked thoughtful. "But you want to hear something strange?"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Lately, I've started hearing them again." Jaden said surprising them.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " A laugh caused them all to scream as they were so absorbed into the stories that they didn't hear anyone coming in. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest."

Chumley was out of his chair and making a valiant attempt to climb the wall in sheer terror, Syrus fell out of his seat while Jaden barely hung on.

Blair hugged the closest person to him who was Konami who looked as if he wasn't affected due to the numerous times Jeff and EJ scared him, but his heart was pounding from the sudden voice.

The one who spoke turned out to be none other than Professor Banner as Jeff was on his back laughing at what just happened, now thoroughly amused.

"You just did." Syrus said with wide eyes as Jaden gave a nod agreeing with him.

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here."

"Or at least we were." Blair muttered as Banner gave a sweat drop at what he was hearing.

Konami blinked as he realized that Blair was still hugging him. "Uh Blair?" He said gaining his attention as Blair blinked before realizing what he was doing and jumped back, nearly falling out of his chair in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He got out his face red.

"But since you're here why don't you draw a card?" Syrus asked their dorm teacher. "The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Oh, that sounds easy enough." Professor Banner said as he drew a Lv. 12 Monster.

" _ **Oh now we're getting to the good ones.**_ " EJ said as Jeff gave a nod agreeing with him.

"Whoa, that's a Lv. 12 Monster." Jaden breathed in shock.

Syrus looked nervous before grinning. "Please give us your best."

"Uh I think I'm ready to go to bed." Chumley responded to that.

Prof. Banner gave a dark laugh, getting way into telling a scary story. "What's the matter? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked with curiosity in his eyes.

" _ **Hey, you think it's that building you found with Slenderman?**_ " Jeff asked Masky who gave a shrug.

" _ **Most likely, it's where Slenderman choose to hang out by himself.**_ " EJ said to Jeff. " _ **He said it reminded him of home.**_ "

" _ **Then we need to visit it.**_ " Hoodie replied.

Toby gave a nod. " _ **It does sound *Twitch* interesting.**_ "

" _ **Then it's settled.**_ " Jeff said looking at Konami. " _ **We're going tomorrow.**_ "

Konami gave a sigh, but he had a small smile as Smile Dog gave a bark, agreeing with them.

"Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest." Prof. Banner said seeing their faces. "It shut down after some students mysteriously went missing."

" _ **I guess Slenderman has been there before.**_ " Jeff joked.

Syrus swallowed nervously. "Where did they all go?" He asked with fear showing.

"Well that's the mystery of it." Prof. Banner said to him. "But the rumor was that it had something to do with shadow games."

"Thanks, you can stop now." Chumley said hiding behind a chair as if it would protect him.

"Aw, but I want to hear more." Blair said his curiosity peaked as his earlier embarrassment was gone.

Prof. Banner gave a shrug. "You see kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items, right?" Jaden asked chuckling. "I've heard about that but it's not true."

Konami winced and looked away at hearing that.

He knew for a fact that the Shadow Games were very real.

Professor Banner gave a laugh. "Yes, that is what most people say." He said pushing his glasses up. "But I feel that with most stories, well they generally have to come from somewhere."

Pharaoh gave a loud meow as Prof. Banner stood up. "Well that is my cue to go back home."

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said as their teacher left and Jaden grinned.

"Aw sweet, then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden said causing everyone to look at him like he was insane.

Well, everyone but Konami since he was going anyways.

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Wait a second, what do you mean us?" Chumley asked, fear evident on his face.

"I don't remember volunteering for this." Blair said with wide eyes as while he did find the story interesting, it didn't mean he wanted to go out and look into it.

"It'll be fun." Jaden said before smiling. "And I don't hear Konami complaining, so I'm guessing you were thinking of checking it out too?"

That caused the three to look at Konami in surprise as he gave a nod. "I'm interested in the stories myself." He said giving a slight smile. "It could be fun."

Jaden's grin got wider. "And speaking of stories, it's your turn."

Konami gave a shrug and drew a card to see it was another Lvl. 12.

"Yeah, it must be past my bedtime." Syrus said weakly as Chumley gave a nod.

"Oh come on, aren't you guys going to listen to the story?" Jaden asked wondering what Konami will tell.

Konami gave a dark chuckle to set the mood as Syrus and Chumley backed a little bit away. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked with a smirk, trying to scare them as his smile looked like Jeff's, only not carved and the light flickered as the shadows seemed to react a bit.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to." Blair said a little surprised by his change of personality.

Konami leaned forward, his elbow propped up on the table as he locked his fingers together. "This one isn't for the faint of heart, it's a story about my deck, the stories that were created with them." He said as he pulled out some of his cards, putting them on the table. "The stories behind their transformations into murderers, cannibals and psychopaths."

" _ **Hey!**_ " EJ glared at the last part as Jeff snickered.

" _ **Jack, everyone is a psychopath these days,**_ " Jeff said in a mocking tone. " _ **Didn't you get the memo?**_ "

"So which one do you guys want to hear?" Konami asked giving them a choice s Syrus and Chumley backed away, not wanting to pick while Jaden and Blair looked at the card choices.

"Man, I'd like to hear them all." Jaden said as this was interesting before one caught his eye. "What about this one?"

He pointed to Slenderman's card.

"Isn't that the monster you used in the Field Exam?" Jaden asked curiously causing Syrus to shiver as he remembered it while Chumley looked a little lost.

"Ah the Slenderman?" Konami asked as Jeff cursed at his story for not being told. "You want to hear the story of the one of the most infamous Creeps?"

As they gave a nod, Konami leaned back.

"The whole story surrounding Slenderman is a mystery, no one knows where he truly came from or why he does what he does." Konami said looking at them. "But it is said that he lives in large forests and there are times where he mysteriously appears in that background of photographs that pertain children."

"Why children?" Blair asked curiously.

"It is said that the children in the photograph mysteriously disappear shortly after and nothing is found, not even a body." Konami said making Chumley and Syrus shiver in fear as they hugged each other in terror. "But beware because when he chooses a victim, he loves to play with them first."

"How so?" Jaden asked getting into the story.

"He loves feeding on their paranoia and he purposely lets his victims catch glimpses of him to further frighten them before disappearing as they take their eyes off of him for a single second and when he's around you hear nothing but static, not even your heartbeat could be heard through it." Konami said with a grin. "And no matter how much you prepare, or how much you try to hide, in the end he will always get you."

As he finished, thunder boomed causing everyone to scream and Konami blinked.

"That was good timing right there." He commented on the thunder.

Jaden however was laughing as he clapped. "That is an awesome story, how did you come up with it?" He asked as everyone calmed down.

"I didn't." Konami said surprising them. "That is the actual story behind him, just like how all of my cards have stories behind them."

"Can we hear them?" Jaden was psyched to hear more stories while Syrus and Chumley went pale not sure if the others would be worse or not.

"Nope." Konami said popping the P as he picked the cards back up. "But you can get the story when they come out soon, the whole story instead of the rushed one that I gave."

"They're coming out?" Jaden asked in surprise.

Konami gave a nod as he found himself getting along with Jaden a bit better now.

Maybe it was because of how this guy beat Chazz earlier that day or maybe it was because of how the guy wouldn't leave him alone.

… Well more like he tolerates Jaden a bit more.

And not just Jaden, Konami just barely tolerates everyone in this room, hiding behind a mask to avoid any headaches.

As they said goodnight and went to head up to their room, Konami stopped and looked around with narrowed eyes.

He couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched.

"Hey Konami, what's the holdup?" Jaden called breaking Konami out of his paranoia.

"... Nothing." Konami said as he left with the others.

A few seconds after they left, Crowler fell out of the pantry with some pans hitting the ground. "Finally, I thought those slackers would never leave." He said getting up as he brushed himself off before he grinned. "So the Abandoned Dormitory huh? I think it's time for the Shadow Games to make a comeback. Millennium Items and all."

Then he frowned.

"It's too bad that Tribal boy became friends with that Slacker, he had potential."

 _ **~Seven Years Ago~**_

"Come on, where is he?" Riku muttered as the four of them were walking around Domino City. "You'd think a guy with three different hair colors would be easy to spot."

"He's probably used to dodging people." Bradley reminded him. "If anything he's probably hiding in plain sight and we walked past him."

"Don't say that it makes me paranoid." Riku complained.

Konami chuckled as he was still holding his hat before they saw a large crowd. "Hey what's over there?"

Tracey looked over before his eyes widened as he saw two holograms, they were a Dark Magician and a Flame Swordsman. "Guys!"

Both Riku and Bradley looked over, stopping when they saw it. "Come on!" Riku said as they made their way to the crowd, but they were having a hard time getting through as it was a big one.

Konami however slipped through due to his small size and age and made it to the front his eyes widening as he saw two very recognizable people dueling.

The one on the left was a young adult wearing a long sleeved black shirt, sleeveless grey vest and dark blue pants with Amethyst eyes and his hair was was spiky with three different colors being magenta, black and blond at once.

It was Yugi Muto, the King of Games and his opponent was Joey Wheeler a blonde haired young man wearing a blue denim jacket.

"Whoa." Konami muttered as both of them had 2000 LP left and the Flame Swordsman had Salamandra equipped so both monsters had 2500 ATK points.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

For once, Konami was the first one awake as Blair was still asleep.

Stretching, Konami slowly dropped down so he wouldn't make as much noise.

Once he was sure that he didn't wake Blair up, knowing he would be up soon anyways, Konami exited the room after placing the hat on his head.

He felt like getting some fresh air right now.

As he stepped outside, Konami saw the sun beginning to rise in the distance and he smiled as he felt at peace-.

" _ **Nice sunrise.**_ " Jeff's voice spoke up with a smirk, knowing that he was annoying Konami who sighed.

"It was nice while it lasted," Konami muttered, glaring at Jeff who shrugged. "What do you want?"

" _ **Just bored, I'm thinking about heading out,**_ " Jeff commented earning a wary look from Konami. " _ **What? You know I can't kill anyone like this.**_ "

Konami could just hear the disappointment in the killer's tone and knew that given the chance the guy would still kill him despite how they were 'friendly' with each other.

… Just like almost everyone else in his deck.

Growing up, Konami quickly realized just how dangerous these guys were and despite how he did care for them a little he had to always remind himself that they were killers.

"Not like I can stop you." Konami said looking away earning a dark laugh from Jeff.

" _ **Got that right, see you around Konami.**_ " Jeff gave a wave as he walked off, Smile Dog behind him, giving his signature grin at Konami.

As he walked off, Jay appeared. " _ **You want me to keep an eye on him?**_ "

"Jay no offense but you can't exactly stop him if he tries anything." Konami deadpanned as Jay usually only dealt with Masky and Hoodie.

"Konami?" Konami stilled when Blair opened the door with a confused look looking like he just woke up. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, just got off the phone." Konami lied looking away.

* * *

The day began to pass by slowly while Konami sat through the classes quietly while watching the teachers. He was bored-not because the class wasn't interesting but because he wanted to explore the abandoned dorm, it's been on his mind ever since Prof. Banner told them about it the other night.

Maybe it was the influence from the Creep's or maybe it's some kind of childish glee from exploring dark places, Konami didn't know but he didn't really care.

Soon enough the class let out and Konami began to walk through the courtyard where various other students were interacting and he could see quite a few of them dueling, some of them for fun and others to settle scores.

Konami just walked by them, thinking about just heading to his next class-.

"Konami!" The teen paused and turned to see Blair running towards him, panting from the run looking a bit worried.

So Konami raised a brow. "What is it?"

"We need to talk, it's about what we discussed with Jaden and the others last night."

Now Konami was interested. "You mean the abandoned dorm-?" He was caught off guard when Blair quickly covered his mouth.

"Ssh," Blair looked around relieved that no one overheard them before he stepped back. "I looked into it a bit more today and I found out if we're caught, there's a risk of expulsion."

"Shit," Konami muttered not expecting that. "Did you tell the others?"

"You're the first person I've found," Blair admitted with a sigh. "I've been looking for the others, but I haven't been able to find them."

Konami went quiet in thought before giving a nod. "I'm still going."

Blair looked at him with wide eyes. "What?!" He asked keeping his voice low. "But I just told you there was a chance of getting expelled."

"I know but you do realize that Jaden would still go right?" Konami asked earning a nod from Blair. "Besides, I'm pretty curious about that place."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this right?" Blair asked, the answer being plain in Konami's smirk. "We better not get caught."

Now Konami gave him a weird look. "I thought you didn't like the idea of going?"

"I don't, but I also don't like leaving my friends to fend for themselves." Blair gave a grin while Konami stilled a bit.

"R-Right." Konami muttered walking off, confusing Blair due to his sudden departure.

Unknown to him, Konami was thinking back to the day that changed him forever.

 _ **~Seven Years Ago~**_

"Man I can't believe it, we were so close and we couldn't even ask for an autograph." Riku complained his hands behind his head.

Tracey shook his head. "We couldn't even get past the crowd," He said with a sigh before looking at Konami. "So how was the duel?"

Konami smiled widely. "It was amazing." He said looking happy while Bradley chuckled.

"Come on, we better get ready to head back," Riku called back with Tracey and Bradley running ahead. "Last one there has to clean the Duel Disks!"

Konami went to follow only to stumble as his shoe became untied. "H-Hang on." He called bending over to tie his shoe, unaware that they didn't hear him so when he finished and looked up, the young boy's eyes widened at seeing his friends gone.

He took off in the direction he knew they ran in, hoping that he would be able to catch up to the three.

After a few minutes of running though, Konami came to a stop, out of breath and scared because he couldn't find them-.

" _ **Boo.**_ " Jeff's face appeared when Konami ran around the corner making him scream, causing for people to look towards him, a little annoyed that he screamed for no reason. " _ **Wow, that was way too easy.**_ "

Konami glared at him trying not to cry, something that made Jeff laugh harder. "S-Shut up." He muttered, wiping his eyes. "That's not funny."

" _ **You're right, it's hilarious.**_ " Jeff chuckled at him. " _ **Look's like your little friends left you behind.**_ "

"T-They didn't, they'll come back for me." Konami muttered not knowing the way back to the orphanage.

So he began to walk aimlessly, hoping to get lucky or find a place he would recognize-.

"Hey you're Konami right?" Konami blinked and turned to see a kid that was six years older than him.

"Y-Yes?" Konami recognized the kid from seeing him at the orphanage but he didn't know exactly who this was.

But he didn't care because since he was lost, this kid could lead him back to the orphanage.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, I'm Anthony," The kid introduced himself with a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. "You're the one who beat Riku right?"

Konami blushed a little from that. "I-I got lucky." He said before looking down. "Hey c-can you help me get back to the Orphanage?"

Anthony smirked. "Don't worry, I'll help."

Jeff who was watching gave a frown, something was off about this, but he gave a shrug not thinking it was his problem.

Besides, this could be a chance for some entertainment.

* * *

Riku looked back after a bit, panting. "Look's like I win-." He stopped doing a quick headcount. "Guy's, where's Konami?"

That made Tracey and Bradley look back in surprise as the little red hat that hung out with them did seem to be missing.

"He was right behind us." Tracey muttered, breathing hard. "When do you think we lost him?"

Bradley looked worried. "It could be anywhere between here and where Yugi Muto dueled Joey Wheeler."

"Damn it," Riku muttered now kicking himself for this, he took Konami under his wing because the kid needed a friend and he ended up leaving him behind by mistake. "You guys go in, I'll look for him."

"It's better if we split up to search to cover more ground," Bradley intervened before Riku could run off. "If one of us finds him we call each other."

"Alright so who searches where?" Tracey asked agreeing with that plan.

"I'll head back to where the duel took place and start from there," Riku decided thinking that Konami would most likely be in that area. "Bradley you check near Kaibacorp as it's visible from everywhere in Domino so he might head there. Tracey can you check the Train Station, there's a chance he might've end up there from the route we took."

* * *

Konami was slammed against against the wall looking scared out of his mind with a bloody lip and a black eye, his hat on the floor a bit away.

Anthony ended up bringing the young boy to a secluded alley and was now holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"So here's how it's going to go, you give me those cards of yours and I'll let you go," Anthony said with a grin. "Come on, it's not that difficult."

Jeff was now glaring at Anthony, being reminded of a certain part from his past, but he couldn't exactly do anything. Not that this wasn't entertaining but now that he knew what this guy wanted he hated the guy.

"I-I can't." Konami managed to get out giving a cough of pain.

Sure maybe if they were just any other cards he could've but these cards talked to him, they had actual people in them, he couldn't do that.

That was the wrong thing to say as Anthony slammed him into the wall again. "Wrong answer." He said with a smirk. "I wanted to do this nicely, but I learned from my Dad about other ways to get cards."

"W-What?" Konami asked in confusion.

Why would his Dad do something like that?

"Oh right you don't know, my Dad was a member of the Ghouls." Anthony explained making Konami's eyes widened. "So I make it a point to continue his work and what better way to do that than to get your cards, after all no one in the Orphanage has ever heard of them."

" _ **You're shitting me, there's a gang who would do anything for 'Rare cards'?**_ " Jeff asked with slight disbelief. " _ **And they call me insane.**_ "

Anthony just frowned as Konami kept shaking his head before looking down to see the red hat. "Hey that's your father's right?" He didn't even wait for Konami to answer before he kicked it right out of the alley earning a gasp from Konami. "Look's like that's another treasure you lost."

So he drew a fist back only to hear a shout.

"Put him down." Anthony just turned to see Riku looking at him with a glare, holding the red hat that was kicked out.

Riku was just running by when the hat came rolling out, letting him know exactly where to look.

"Tch, should've figured you would intervene," Anthony spat out with Riku glaring. "You have a bad habit of interfering with what I do."

"When it comes to you threatening and stealing from the other kids, of course I'll interfere," Riku returned showing that the two had a bit of history. "Now let. Him. Go."

Anthony just shrugged and dropped Konami who landed harshly on his butt, his back against the wall still. "Don't go anywhere." He warned the injured kid before looking at Riku who got in a street brawler stance, ready to charge.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

That night at the Lighthouse, Doctor Crowler was waiting patiently before he heard footsteps and turned to see a man in a dark trench coat wearing a mask that covered his eyes as he carried a suitcase.

"You must be the one that they call Titan the Shadow Duelist." Crowler said before frowning remembering the ridiculous rumors of Konami being one.

"My opponents call me many things." Titan said as fog flowed out of his suitcase. "But most of which are hard to hear through their shrieks of terror, but enough small talk, what's the job?"

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back." Crowler said not minding the fog as it billowed past his legs. "Up to the challenge?"

"Of course, I never turn my back on a challenge," Titan turned to leave smoke billowing out. "And to ensure I get it done, I won't just scare him away from the Academy."

Crowler turned to ask what he meant, he saw that Titan was gone.

Blinking, Crowler looked around before smirking. "You are good."

Unknown to either of them, another figure watched the whole exchange, a grin on their face.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man it's been awhile since I've updated this, sorry about that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with how I'm really starting to shake some things up in Konami's past. In the next chapter you will see exactly why Konami has a 'Mask' so please be patient and I really hope to get it out soon.**_

 _ **So let me answer the reviews and get to it.**_

 _ **Ender the multiverse Detective: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Coldblue: I'm happy you enjoyed the duel with Konami fighting Gillian, but I never said that Gillian was an Obelisk, no he was a Slifer. And Konami is emotional, he's just better at hiding it these days, not so much in the past. And in the Tag Force games you remain a Slifer, besides I think Konami would grow to like being in Slifer if you think about it. There is a bit of a friendship, more on Blair's side then Konami's but he is starting to actually like her as a friend-even though he still thinks of Blair as a boy.**_

 _ **Now for your Questions. 1) Eventually. 2) You'll see in the next chapter and let's just say that no one will expect it. 3) Maybe. 4) Yes and yes. 5) Overtime he will gain more creeps in his deck. 6) I'm kind of at a loss with those two sorry.**_

 _ **Itharax: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: I actually forgot about that thanks for the heads-up and you're right I could get away with tweaking it in this story, just as long as it isn't too much. And I apologize for the wait, I've been thinking about how I really want to do this.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thank you and it's no problem.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Thanks, I figured it would've made things a bit more interesting.**_

 _ **Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Mr. R: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything to do for that.**_

 _ **Darkknight421993: Nah, Jaden will get Titan, Konami has something else to deal with at the time. Konami vs Jaden instead of Bastion? That actually sounds like fun.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Thanks for the info, but I'm pretty sure it was Silent Magician, I was looking right at the card when I did that… I'll look into it a bit more when I have the time to see if I did make a mistake. Konami's cards aren't really that strong yet because this is still the beginning of the story, as time passes he will gain more cards with a lot of strength. But he can still do well in the higher echelons of dueling with strategic planning in his deck if played right. And don't worry about sharing your opinion, I welcome that because it really helps with the story.**_

 _ **Alright, this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Abandoned Dorm Part 2

_**Before this chapter starts, I want to apologize for my absence these last two months, remember last year how I said I would have to go through one more move sometime in this next year? That's approaching quick so I barely had any time to get on this computer to type.**_

 _ **Especially since typing fanfiction is a hobby only and I have to balance out my life to make sure I keep a job-I had to quit due to the move and I'll have to go job hunting once we do move as well as help around the house because there is a lot to do.**_

 _ **So with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once more I'm sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Edit 11/10/2017: Changed a few things in this chapter to explain a few things-the sudden collapse of the hallway along with some parts of the duel, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 05: The Abandoned Dorm Part 2**_

"Jaden for the last freaking time we're lost." Konami snapped with the five of them walking through the woods.

"You're being paranoid Konami, we're not lost." Jaden said with a grin while the Red Hat just gave him a deadpanned look.

"See that tree?" Konami asked pointing to one where an X mark was. "I made that an hour ago, we passed it five times since."

"Well we just found a few places the Dorm isn't." Jaden said sheepishly not looking too worried.

"Aw man we are so lost." Syrus complained while Chumley gave a shrug.

"Could be worse." He said earning a look from Blair.

"How could it be worse?" Blair asked curiously a bit annoyed at what was going on when he could've been working more on his homework.

Chumley grinned. "Yeah we could be near a lake of dirty swamp water." He joked with Syrus frowning at him.

"Very funny but you were the one who refused to bathe because you were scared of the bathwater last night."

"Is that what that smell is?" Konami asked wrinkling his nose while Chumley now looked embarrassed.

"Well maybe if you cleaned it every once in awhile it wouldn't be so swampish."

"Ew," Blair looked disgusted and edged away from Chumley a bit. "Thank goodness we keep the one near our room clean."

Konami just made a noncommittal grunt.

" _ **This is fucking boring,**_ " Jeff muttered as the creeps were following behind the group. " _ **I mean come on, won't anything happen?**_ "

Smile Dog barked in agreement.

" _ **I think this is nice honestly.**_ " Jay commented with a shrug earning a scoff from Jeff.

" _ **Yeah says the non-killer.**_ " Jeff taunted.

Jay just rolled his eyes. " _ **Thanks for the compliment.**_ " He said not at all insulted.

Eyeless Jack just walked between them, not wanting to hear any arguments. " _ **So is Slenderman already there?**_ " He asked curiously as no one hasn't seen or heard from the tall being since the Duel Exam the other day.

" _ **He h-has to be,**_ " Toby commented, twitching a bit more. " _ **Oth-o-otherwise we would've se-seen him.**_ "

"Hey check it out!" Jaden said as his light shined on a rose that was on the ground.

"Check out what's behind it." Syrus said with a look of terror.

"The old Dorm." Jaden had a grin on his face.

"And probably lots of Ghosts, too." Chumley whispered in fear.

"Or one." Konami said knowing Slenderman was already in there and he had to say this does look like the perfect place for the creeps to hang out in.

"Not you to." Blair muttered placing a hand on his face with some annoyance showing.

"Relax guys, there's nobody here." Jaden reassured them when a stick cracked behind them.

" **SO WHAT'S THAT?!** " Syrus and Chumley screamed backing up into Konami knocking him to the ground as they were on top of him.

" **GET OFF OF ME!** " Konami shouted in annoyance.

Jaden quickly shined the light to show a blonde haired girl in an Obelisk Blue Uniform. "Oh, hi Alexis."

Blair who was helping Konami up as Syrus and Chumley got off of him gasped and dropped him as he glared at Alexis.

Konami shook his head and gave his roommate a weird look while Jeff laughed at his misfortune.

' _What's his problem?_ ' Konami thought pushing himself up before blinking. ' _And who is Alexis?_ '

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked curiously.

Alexis frowned. "That's funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Well that's not very intelligent," Alexis said to them. "Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

"Ah come on, that's just some Urban Myth." Jaden said with a shrug.

" _ **So were we.**_ " Hoodie had his arms crossed leaning against a tree while Masky kept silent, watching them all.

"No it's not," Alexis said to him. "Believe me, I know. It's called Forbidden for a reason and if they catch you here they'll expel you."

"Then why are you here?" Jaden joked and Alexis glared at him.

"I have my reasons, that's why." She snapped at him.

"Alright let's calm down." Konami decided to be the mediator before the shouting actually got them caught as he got between them. "The last thing we need is everyone shouting."

"Aren't you the Transfer Student?" Alexis asked remembering seeing him around.

"Yeah, Konami Tribal." Konami introduced himself with a bit of a bored look.

Jaden then continued. "We just came to look around Lex," He said to her. "We'll stay out of your way, promise."

Alexis looked a little guilty as she turned away. "It's just that..." She stopped and began walking away.

"Just that what?" Syrus asked.

"... One of the kids who disappeared here was my brother." Alexis said causing all of their eyes to widen as she left.

"That explains the Rose." Jaden said looking back at it.

"If Alexis's brother really did disappear." Syrus gulped as Blair looked a little freaked.

"Then the rumors might not be rumors at all."

"I say we go back." Syrus said backing up a bit.

"Yeah? Well I say we go in." Jaden said causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"What?!" Syrus asked as Blair agreed with him.

"Are you crazy?!"

"See you two in a few," Jaden said as he and Chumley began walking towards it and Konami followed a second after. "Don't disappear on us."

"Disappear?" Syrus muttered before he brightened up. "Well at least I'm not alone-."

He turned only to see that Blair was catching up with the others and he groaned before he followed.

" **WAIT UP!** "

"I hope they know what they're doing." Alexis muttered seeing them go in before she turned to leave only for a rag to go over her mouth, cutting off a scream.

As Titan got ready to move Alexis he paused turning to see a person wearing a dark cloak just watching him. "Interesting choice for a hostage." The cloaked figure said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Titan asked warily.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to get in your way as long as you leave the Red Hat alone, he's mine." The Cloaked Figure told him. "In fact why don't I help you out?"

Titan eyed the Cloaked Figure with suspicion not trusting him in the slightest. Still it might be beneficial to at least listen.

"Go on."

* * *

"This place is pretty sweet," Jaden commented with them all inside what looked to be the living room of the Abandoned Dorm where an overturned table was missing a leg, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, swaying ever so slightly, hieroglyphics on the wall and a torn-up chair. "You know add a bit of paint, a couple of boxes, and maybe a throw rug and we can totally move in here."

"Are you kidding?!" Syrus gave Jaden an incredulous look. "This is even worse than the Slifer Dorm!"

"Syrus is right, that's crazy," Blair added his two cents. "I feel like we're in a horror movie by being here."

"Well then perfect place for you right Konami?" Jaden joked as the Red Hat had quite the horror theme for his deck, not seeing the teen cup his chin in thought.

He actually agreed with Jaden, this doesn't seem so bad.

In fact if it comes down to it he could come here more often-.

Konami paused, hearing a giggle around them and yet no one else seemed to have heard it.

" _ **You mean perfect for us,**_ " Jeff chuckled darkly throwing his knife into the air as he caught it without looking. " _ **I say we move in.**_ "

" _ **Problem with that, Konami can be expelled and we'll be kicked off the island if he's caught here.**_ " Jay pointed out with Jeff giving a glare.

" _ **Fuck them.**_ "

"Hey what's this stuff on the walls?" Syrus asked shining his light over them to show tablets.

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?" Chumley asked nervously.

"It probably does." Blair agreed before Syrus's eyes widened.

"Jaden, don't stand so close, are you nuts?!"

"Hey, I think this shows the seven Millennium Items." Jaden said as Konami approached it with him.

"Look's like it," Konami said before hearing the giggle again and he turned shining his light on a little girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes wearing a small dress. "What are you doing here?"

The others turned to Konami. "Who are you talking to?" Blair asked curiously.

"The little girl." Konami answered as they looked right at the girl.

"... Uh Konami, I don't see anything." Syrus said nervously.

"What are you talking about, she's right there." Konami said walking up.

"My name is Sally." The girl smiled at him. "Come play with me."

"What?" Konami was surprised when she took off running. "Hey, wait!"

"He lost it." Chumley whispered. "So not lishus."

Konami ran after the girl as she left the room but on making it to the other room which had no other forms of exit, he was surprised to see that she was gone.

"Did anyone else see that?"

" _ **I did,**_ " Hoodie looked around in confusion. " _ **That was just weird.**_ "

" _ **No kidding,**_ " Jeff muttered looking lost. " _ **I'm beginning to think it was a ghost though.**_ "

" _ **It was.**_ "

They all turned to see Slenderman standing right behind them.

"You know her?" Konami asked before hearing footsteps and turned to see that the others caught up with him.

"Don't run off like that." Syrus was panting while Chumley looked ready to fall over.

"Why did we have to run?"

No one answered him as Jaden shined his light around, his gaze lingering on Slenderman for a second before seeing a picture that showed a black haired teen wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform. "Huh, that's a new person."

Slenderman however was eyeing Jaden because he noticed how the boy looked at him before looking at Konami. " _ **Sally's spirit has been residing here for awhile,**_ " He explained to Konami. " _ **However she rarely comes out to talk with someone and there have been a few students who come here without being caught.**_ "

Konami gave a barely noticeable nod before he saw Blair looking at him in confusion. "Yes?"

"You still see the girl?" Blair asked as Konami shook his head.

A scream caught all of their attention and Syrus gasped. "That sounded like Alexis."

"Then let's go." Jaden said as all of them began to run.

"Wee." Konami looked down to see Sally running with them. "This is fun."

" _ **Who the hell are you?!**_ " Jeff said glaring at her.

Sally looked at him, not even flinching at his looks. "Language is a no-no." She said teasingly.

Jeff looked surprised that she said that as Jane laughed. " _ **I like her.**_ "

They came to a huge room that had furniture covered. "Alexis?!" Jaden called out before his light shined on a card on the ground. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Konami asked as they caught up with him and saw Jaden picking the card up.

"It's one of Alexis's cards." Jaden said showing a dancer monster. "I remember this from when we dueled last month."

"She wouldn't leave it." Syrus agreed looking wide-eyed.

"Well there's only one way she could've gone." Chumley said pointing to a lone hallway.

Jaden gave a nod. "Then that's the way we're going."

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Sally sang as they slowly walked through the lone hall. "How I wonder where you are."

Now the way she was singing it made Konami think someone was being strangled and he had a feeling that was her intent.

" _ **For fuck's sake, make her stop!**_ " Jeff cried out wanting to tear his ears off.

" _ **I will,**_ " Eyeless Jack went to grab her only for her to be gone. " _ **Hey she's-.**_ "

He was cut off by something hitting him from behind and he turned to see Sally laughing.

" _ **... I'm going to kill her.**_ " Eyeless Jack muttered before the place began to shake and Konami cursed as he jumped back, grabbing Blair managing to get him to follow right when some debris collapsed where they were separating them from the Slifer Trio.

"Konami! Blair!" Jaden called from the other side. "You guys alright?!"

Blair coughed at that. "W-We're fine." He said wincing as the force of the debris hitting the ground knocking him and Konami off their feet, he was standing behind Konami who placed a hand on the debris before feeling it shift from the other side.

' _This doesn't make any sense, why would this suddenly collapse?_ ' Konami thought in confusion.

The Dorm has been here for awhile so why did this happen? Particularly right when they were passing through it. If it was a true collapse then the whole hallway might've done it.

"Jaden don't, if you move the debris like this you could cause a cave-in." Syrus panicked tone made Jaden shake his head on his side.

"You guys head back, we'll meet you outside once we find Alexis." Jaden told them hoping there was an exit on the end of the hallway.

"Oh man this is so not lishus." Chumley's voice said his voice fading as the trio went to continue onwards while Konami sighed.

"Man that was close-." Konami turned to look at Blair, coming to a complete stop as his eyes widened.

"What?" Blair asked moving to adjust his hat only to stop at feeling hair.

Looking panicked, Blair turned to see the hat and handkerchief lying a bit away as shoulder-length showed that was faded blue.

It was silent as even Jeff looked surprised. " _ **Well damn, I don't think any of us saw this coming.**_ "

"I-I can explain." Blair said looking embarrassed that she was caught like this before the hallway shook again.

"While I'm sure I'd love to hear this, it should probably wait until we're back safely in the Slifer Dorm," Konami said not wanting to get crushed while Blair gave a nod grabbing the items to place back on her head. "Although I have to say this does explain a few things."

Eventually they made it back to the room where they found Alexis card only to see a figure standing there, dressed in a dark cloak.

"Hello Red Hat." The figure taunted with a malicious smirk showing while his upper face was hidden by the hood of his cloak.

Konami paused at hearing the voice.

It was familiar.

"Ah I see you brought a friend to this little reunion." The figure said looking at Blair who looked a bit unnerved.

"Konami you know this guy?" Blair asked looking at the Red Hat who frowned.

"That's what I want to know." Konami muttered trying to remember.

"Don't remember me? Oh that hurts." The Cloaked Figure remarked with a chuckle. "At least you survived the collapse of the hall."

Konami's eyes widened. "You did that?" He asked with the Figure giving a nod seemingly pleased with himself. "You could've killed us!"

"Such a shame I didn't." The figure said looking down with a sigh. "I owe you a lot of misery."

"Konami we don't have time for this." Blair said reminding the Red Hat that Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were still in trouble along with Alexis.

"Oh you can relax I made an opening for your friends to give them a way out if they beat Titan," The figure said waving a hand. "They're not a part of my plan, neither are you girly so get out of here."

Despite giving a slight start at this guy knowing her true gender, Blair gave a glare at him for insinuating she should leave her friend with him.

"Seriously who the hell are you?" Konami asked in annoyance looking for a way to get by him but he was wary in case the guy tried anything else.

"Tell you what." The figure reached out showing a dark Duel Disk. "How about we duel, you win-which you won't and I'll tell you what this is about, you lose and well… Use your imagination."

Konami frowned at that before giving a nod. "Deal."

"Konami!" Blair looked at him in surprise. "Is this really the best time for a duel?!"

"I doubt he'll budge or let us leave without this." Konami said placing his deck inside of the Duel Disk as they got ready the holograms loading up.

After a second, Blair gave a nod understanding what he meant. "Good luck." She said with Konami giving a nod, showing some appreciation.

"Duel!" They both shouted drawing their hand.

 _ **Turn 1: Cloaked Figure.  
Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP vs Konami: 4000 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 5 vs Konami Hand: 5.**_

"I'll take the first move," The Cloaked Figure said drawing a card before picking another out of his hand. "And I'll start by playing two cards face down and ending my turn."

Konami frowned as the two cards appeared before his turn began.

 _ **Turn 2: Konami.  
Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP vs Konami: 4000 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 4 vs Konami Hand: 5.**_

"Alright my turn, I draw," Konami checked his hand before deciding that those two face downs were most likely trap cards. "And I'll summon Laughing Jack in Attack Mode!"

 _ **Laughing Jack  
Level: 3 Dark Attribute.  
1200 ATK 1600 DEF.  
Creepypasta/Effect.**_

A small box appeared with a lever moving along to a creepy version of 'Jack in a box' playing around them before a being emerged from the box.

This being looked like a young clown with razor-sharp blade-like fingers and a long nose with black and white stripes on it.

"Now I'll attack you directly." Konami paused at seeing the smirk from his opponent while Laughing Jack laughed with insane glee, charging at him.

"You fell into my little trap."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Laughing Jack is immune to trap cards." Konami retorted but still looked worried.

"Oh I know, now who said my trap had to be a trap card?" The Cloaked Figure grabbed a card from his hand. "If I'm attacked directly I can summon Battle Fader from my hand, ending the battle phase."

Laughing Jack's assault was cut off when a strange monster blocked his path, looking like a sheathed sword with wings as a bell hung off the left side.

 _ **Battle Fader  
Level: 1 Dark Attribute.  
0 ATK 0 DEF.  
Fiend/Effect.**_

"Of course afterwards he is removed from play." The Cloaked Figure said with Konami's Battle Phase ending.

Giving a frown, Konami just played one card face down and ended his turn, the monster leaving the field.

 _ **Turn 3: Cloaked Figure.  
Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP vs Konami: 4000 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 3 vs Konami Hand: 4.**_

"Now I'll start off by playing Card Destruction." The Cloaked Figure said playing the spell card with a smirk. "Now we both have to discard our hand and draw the same amount we had."

Konami gritted his teeth as he was forced to discard the Rake, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned and Masky before drawing four other cards, his eyes widening as he did so.

Sally was a card in his hand.

' _The hell? Since when was she in my deck?_ ' Konami thought in surprise before the field across from him glowed.

"Now due to Card Destruction I discarded a Monster that I can special summon if sent to the Graveyard from my hand," The Cloaked Figure sounded smug as he was really enjoying this. "So come forth Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World!"

A demonic entity appeared with a roar in iron-clad black armor with horns stretching from his forehead, holding a trident and a shield.

 _ **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World.  
Level: 7 Dark Attribute.  
2500 ATK 1800 DEF.  
Fiend/Effect.**_

"Oh man this is bad." Blair whispered seeing that the guy managed to pull out a Level Seven Monster without sacrificing any other ones.

"And if he's summoned that way all of your monsters are destroyed or your spell and trap cards, and I choose to get rid of your Laughing Jack." The Cloaked Figure said with a blast of dark energy erupted around Laughing Jack, destroying him. "Now I'll play Mystical Typhoon to get rid of your face down."

Konami winced as his 1999 Trap Card was destroyed leaving his whole field bare, knowing what was about to come.

"Now Reign-Beaux attack directly."

Konami barely had time to blink when the trident went across his chest and his eyes widened as he felt agonizing pain despite the cut not being there making him cry out as his lifepoints took a hit.

 _ **Konami: 4000 LP-2500 LP = 1500 LP.**_

Once the damage was done, Konami fell to one knee, finding it extremely hard to breathe, his vision blurring over a bit.

He could idly hear Blair call his name in worry as she tried to run over only to find her feet stuck in some sort of dark ink like liquid that reminded Konami of the gunk in Eyeless Jack's sockets.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Oh I forgot to mention, this is a Shadow Game," The Cloaked Figure said with a smirk at Konami's shocked face. "So if you lose, well you won't be around to worry about it Red Hat. And I'd rather not have your friend interfere, who knows what might happen… Like with Riku."

That made Konami tense as he snarled, glaring at the guy for daring to bring that name into this while wondering how he knew about him.

" _ **Fuck, this is bad.**_ " Jeff sounded extremely worried for once as this guy just took more than half of their points in a single turn.

" _ **Konami get up!**_ " Jay called out hoping that the duelist would be able to get out of this alright.

Eyeless Jack kept quiet looking at the dark liquid keeping Blair in place with a furious look on his face. It was doing nothing but bringing back bad memories for him although he did wonder where it was coming from because this wasn't tied to any Shadow Game that he knew of.

Konami gritted his teeth and slowly stood up taking deep breaths, giving a glare at the Cloaked Figure who looked amused by his anger. "Well, are you going to show your last, pathetic turn?"

 _ **Turn 4: Konami.  
Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP vs Konami: 1500 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 2 vs Konami Hand: 4.**_

Instead of responding, Konami drew and looked at his five cards.

Besides Sally, he had Slenderman, Bloody Carving Knife, Negate Attack, Jeff the Killer and Pot of Greed.

So naturally he chose to play one of his only spell cards. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Konami said drawing them.

 _ **Pot of Greed  
Spell Card: Normal.**_

Checking his cards, Konami saw that he drew The It and Skull Dice.

' _Damn, if I got Axe of Despair I would've been able to destroy his monster._ ' Konami thought looking through his cards before seeing Sally's effect.

Deciding to take the chance, Konami grabbed her card. "I play Little Sally in Attack Mode!"

As she appeared on the field, Konami was able to make out some very notable differences from how she looked now compared to earlier.

Her hair was no longer neat, in fact it was disheveled along with her dress being torn and scratches all along her skin as she smiled showing cracked, blood-stained teeth and blood dripping from her green eyes.

 _ **Little Sally  
Lv: 3 Dark Attribute.  
600 ATK 1900 DEF.  
Creepypasta/Effect.**_

Sally gave a slight giggle as she was on the field now holding a teddy bear that had bloodstains on it.

" _ **Let's play.**_ " Sally said to the Overlord of the Dark World.

" _ **Whoa wait, when the fuck did she get in the deck?!**_ " Jeff asked in shock.

" _ **I'm beginning to wonder if she being here was a coincidence or not.**_ " Eyeless Jack replied turning his attention from the dark liquid to the duel.

"I'll activate one of her abilities by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard." Konami said sending Slenderman to the graveyard. "I can only do this once per turn though."

There wasn't any way for him to play Slenderman so he had to be careful from here on out unless he got one of the two cards to summon him.

 _ **Konami: 1500 LP + 1000 LP = 2500 LP.**_

"Next I play a face down and end my turn." Konami said with a glare.

The Cloaked Figure grinned widely.

 _ **Turn 5: Cloaked Figure.  
Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP vs Konami: 2500 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 2 vs Konami Hand: 4.**_

"Alright I'll summon Sangan in attack mode." The Cloaked Figure said after drawing, a short monster appearing being covered completely in orange fur with three eyes and a fanged smile along with two short green feet and long green arms.

 _ **Sangan  
Lv: 3 Dark Attribute  
1000 ATK 1000 DEF.  
Fiend/Effect.**_

"Now I'll attack your Little Sally with Sangan." The Cloak Figure ordered thinking that this was over before Konami shook his head.

"Nice try but I activate my face down Negate Attack." Konami said ending the battle phase while the Cloaked Figure just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Fine you managed to save yourself just for another turn."

 _ **Turn 6: Konami.  
Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP vs Konami: 2500 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 2 vs Konami Hand: 4.**_

Blair let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Konami managed to stave off losing that turn.

"Draw and I'll activate Sally's ability once more." Konami said discarding the It this time.

 _ **Konami: 2500 LP + 1000 LP = 3500 LP.**_

Once he finished that, Konami looked at the card he drew to see that it was Malevolent Nuzzler.

"Next I summon Jeff the Killer in Attack Mode." Konami said bringing out what was beginning to be his Signature Monster card.

 _ **Jeff the Killer  
Lv: 4 Dark Attribute.  
1600 ATK 1200 DEF  
Creepypasta.**_

Jeff cracked his neck with a smirk. " _ **Get ready to get your ass kicked.**_ " He gloated, although he was curious in how Konami planned to have him beat this guy as due to the stupid rules he was too weak for a direct assault.

"Next I play Malevolent Nuzzler to give Jeff a boost of 700 Attack Points.

 _ **Jeff the Killer: 1600 ATK + 700 ATK = 2300 ATK.**_

The Cloaked Figure just tilted his head. "Nice try but your monster isn't strong enough to destroy Reign-Beaux.

"Who said I was done?" Konami played his last spell card. "I'm also equipping Bloody Carving Knife to Jeff to add 500 more points."

The Cloaked Figure's eyes widened under his hood as Jeff's knife appeared in his hands.

 _ **Jeff the Killer: 2300 ATK + 500 ATK = 2800 ATK.**_

"Now Jeff do what you do best." Konami said with Jeff giving an insane laugh as he lunged at Reign-Beaux.

 _ **Cloaked Figure: 4000 LP - 300 LP = 3700 LP.**_

"Now I'll end my turn after playing a face down." Konami said seeing as he took care of the man's monster.

 _ **Turn 7: Cloaked Figure.  
Cloaked Figure: 3700 LP vs Konami: 3500 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 2 vs Konami Hand: 0.**_

"Alright Konami!" Blair cheered at seeing Konami turn this around so quickly.

"Impressive, I underestimated you again." The Figure muttered earning a frown from Konami.

"Just who are you?" Konami asked warily as the man drew a card to start his turn off. "It's really bugging me."

"You really don't know?" The Cloaked Figure laughed at him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it's been years after all."

His answer only confused Konami while the man played one of his three cards. "I play Allure of Darkness."

 _ **Allure of Darkness  
Spell Card: Normal.**_

"It allows for me to draw two cards as long as I banish a dark Monster from my hand." The Cloaked Figure said with a smirk. "And the Monster I just discarded has an effect to allow for me to summon it if I discard it from my hand. Come forth Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!"

" _ **Oh come on, that old trick?**_ " Jeff muttered as another demonic looking monster appeared with silver armor and large silver wings protruding from his back.

 _ **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World  
Lv: 5 Dark Attribute.  
2300 ATK 1400 DEF.  
Fiend/Effect.**_

"That's the basis of your deck," Konami realized his eyes widening. "You send your monsters to the Graveyard to summon them."

Then he frowned, wait didn't he say banish? So why would he be able to do this? Was there a certain effect taking place or what?

"That's the strength of the Gates of the Underworld." The Cloaked Figure bragged with a smirk.

Although he said nothing about the fact that he might've did something to his Duel Disc that allowed for him to bend the rules like that to summon his monsters, just enough to where it wouldn't be that noticeable.

"And since that was a Special Summon, here's my real Summon Goblin King!"

A short green goblin-like being appeared in royal clothes with a dark smirk.

 _ **Goblin King.  
Lv. 1 Dark Attribute.  
0 ATK 0 DEF.  
Fiend/Effect.**_

"No Attack?" Konami asked in confusion, not getting why this guy played that-.

"Konami it's the effect you need to watch out for!" Blair warned looking worried.

"She's right, with each fiend on the field my Goblin King gains 1000 Attack and Defense Points." The Cloaked Figure smirked as Konami's eyes widened while even Jeff looked unnerved, seeing how bad that was.

 _ **Goblin King: 0 ATK/DEF + 2000 ATK/DEF = 2000 ATK 2000 DEF.**_

"Now I'll play one card face down and attack your Little Sally with Sillva." The Cloaked Figure declared as his monster shot at Sally making her scream as she was hit.

Only to be surprised that she didn't die.

"What is this?!" The Cloaked Figure demanded while Konami felt the pain from the attack taking his Life Points away.

 _ **Konami: 3500 LP - 1700 LP = 1800 LP.**_

"Her other ability, as long as Sally remains in Attack Mode, she can't be destroyed in battle." Konami said with a smirk hiding the pain he was feeling while the Cloaked Figure scoffed.

"Fine, I'll just whittle away your points, Goblin King attack that pathetic monster!" The Cloaked Figure snarled as the Goblin King hit Sally.

 _ **Konami: 1800 LP - 1400 LP = 400 LP.**_

"Now Sangan finish him off." The Cloaked Figure ordered knowing that if this last attack hits, he would be finished.

"I was hoping to save this but I activate my trap card." Konami said realizing that himself as Skull Dice played making the Cloaked Figure snarl.

No matters what number it hit, he would still have enough Life Points to survive this turn.

 _ **Skull Dice  
Trap: Normal.**_

A little imp with the dice appeared, laughing mischievously before tossing it as it landed on a 2.

 _ **Sangan: 1000 ATK - 200 ATK = 800 ATK.**_

 _ **Konami: 400 LP - 200 LP = 200 LP.**_

"Interesting, why didn't you activate that earlier?" The Cloaked Figure questioned as that affected all of his monsters for that turn.

"Like I said I was hoping to save it for later." Konami panted out, the major loss of points really having an effect on him to where he could barely keep awake.

In truth he misjudged the amount of damage taken and thought he could use it in the next turn.

 _ **Turn 8: Konami.  
Cloaked Figure: 3700 LP vs Konami: 200 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 0 vs Konami Hand: 0.**_

"Come on Konami!" Blair called out to him in worry. "You can still win."

The Cloaked Figure just laughed. "He has no cards and on my next turn I will beat him." He said while Konami frowned wondering if he was forgetting the fact that he still had Jeff powered up-.

' _The Face Down._ ' Konami realized looking at it, now seeing that it could be his downfall before taking a deep breath and drawing.

It was Mirror Force.

"I play one card face down and switch Sally to Defense Mode." Konami said as Sally sat down, holding her bear, tightly looking like she knew what may come. "And I'll have Jeff attack your Goblin King."

That was by far the biggest threat if the man get's another fiend on the field.

"Ah-ah-ah, as long as I have Fiend Monsters on the field you can't attack Goblin King." The Cloaked Figure taunted with Konami gritting his teeth making a mental note to study card effects more to not be in this position again.

"Fine then I'll have him attack Sangan."

Cloaked Figure: 3700 LP - 1800 LP = 900 LP.

"Now Sangan's ability activates, if he's destroyed in battle I can add a Fiend Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck to my hand," The Cloaked Figure smirked as he quickly grabbed the one he wanted.

Konami frowned and ended his turn.

 _ **Turn 9: Cloaked Figure.  
Cloaked Figure: 900 LP vs Konami: 200 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 1 vs Konami Hand: 0.**_

The Cloaked Figure just drew his card. "Say good-bye because now I summon Newdoria in Attack Mode." He declared a decrepit, zombie-like monster appeared with a moan.

 _ **Newdoria  
Lv. 4 Dark Attribute.  
1200 ATK 800 DEF.  
Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Goblin King: 1000 ATK/DEF + 1000 ATK/DEF = 2000 ATK 2000 DEF.**_

"Next I'll activate my facedown card Monster Reborn to bring Sangan back." The Cloaked Figure said with the monster appearing once more adding to Goblin King.

 _ **Goblin King: 3000 ATK/DEF + 3000 ATK/DEF = 3000 ATK 3000 DEF.**_

"And that makes Fiend Number three." The Cloaked Figure smirked deviously. "Attack Goblin King, destroy Jeff the Killer."

As the Goblin King shot at the surprised Jeff, Konami acted. "I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!"

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Trap: Normal**_

"What?!" The Cloaked Figure asked in shock with the attack rebounding, clearing his whole field in seconds before realizing his predicament.

He had 1 card in his hand that he couldn't use, no monsters on the field and no spells or traps.

"No," He muttered his turn forcing itself to end as he could do nothing. "No!"

 _ **Turn 10: Konami.  
Cloaked Figure: 900 LP vs Konami: 200 LP  
Cloaked Figure Hand: 0 vs Konami Hand: 0.**_

Konami just smirked as he drew Slender Sickness, but he didn't need it. "Jeff if you would do the honors?"

" _ **Gladly.**_ " Jeff moved right in front of the the Cloaked Figure. " _ **Go to Sleep!**_ "

 _ **Cloaked Figure: 900 LP - 2800 LP = 0 LP.**_

The monsters disappeared as Konami won the duel through the skin of his teeth. "A deal is a deal, who the hell are you?" Konami asked with a glare as that has been bothering him throughout this whole duel.

Instead of answering however, the Cloaked Figure was screaming as he seemed to dissolve before their very eyes, reminding Konami that they just played a Shadow Game and he just lost his whole soul.

"Damn it." Konami muttered before remembering a very important detail.

Blair was still there and he turned to see her looking at the spot the Cloaked Figure was in horror. "Did he-?"

Seeing no reason to hide it, Konami gave a nod. "He lost the shadow duel." He said before groaning as his whole body ached.

That snapped Blair out of what happened as she quickly grabbed his arm as he was about to fall over. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

They made it outside to see Jaden, Syrus and Chumley around an unconscious Alexis. "There you guys are, what took ya?" Jaden asked giving a wave.

"It's a long story." Konami said not wanting to get into it right when Alexis woke up.

"Ugh." Alexis opened her eyes as the Slifers sat around her.

"Well, well. Good Morning sleepyhead." Jaden said with a smile.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel and rescue the damsel in distress." Jaden said causing Alexis eyes to widen.

"Yeah that's right, a strange man snatched me."

"That's right we found your card," Jaden gave it back before holding out the picture they found in there. "And this."

"My brother?" Alexis looked shocked. "This is the first trace I've seen of him in a long time."

"I figured as much, we brought it because we wanted to let you know we'll help find him," Jaden said before rubbing the back of his head. "After all we wouldn't want you to be locked up in any more tombs searching for him by yourself."

"Tombs?" Konami asked wondering where the hell that came from.

"You really were worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked before they saw the sun rising.

"Uh-oh." Jaden said standing up. "Sun's up, we better get back before they miss us."

"Bye Alexis." Syrus said getting up as well.

Chumley agreed. "Yeah, later."

"See you in class." Jaden waved as they ran off. "Oh and if anyone asks we were never here."

Konami sighed as he saw them run off. "We better catch up," He said ignoring the fatigue he felt and ran after them. "Nice to meet you, Alexis."

Blair didn't really say anything as she took off after them.

* * *

Konami sat at his desk while Blair sat at hers, this time with her hat and handkerchief off.

The two swapped stories with the Slifer Trio, finding out that Jaden dueled a Shadow Duelist named Titan while Konami dueled his own Shadow Duelist, except Jaden was pretty adamant that the Shadow Games were nothing more than cheap parlour tricks, something that Konami didn't correct as he felt Jaden was probably better off not knowing the truth.

But it was still the fact that two Shadow Duelists showed up that night that had him worried, but right now he had another issue to look into.

"So you going to explain or do we just pretend your hat didn't fall off in there?" Konami asked dryly while Blair looked a bit nervous because her carefully guarded secret was revealed.

The Creeps were avoiding the room, instead staying at the Abandoned Dorm to explore it a bit more while this was going on.

Blair took a deep breath. "I'm not sure where to begin," She muttered her hands were on her desk now as she gripped her handkerchief tightly. "Do you know who Zane Truesdale is?"

Konami quirked a brow. "Truesdale? Is there any relation to Syrus?"

Blair blinked, not even thinking about that. "Uh maybe?" She muttered feeling embarrassed at overlooking that.

"Okay no I haven't heard of this Zane." Konami answered rubbing the bottom of his nose as Blair gaped.

"He's the strongest duelist in this school, a third-year Obelisk?" Blair tried while Konami shrugged. "How do you not know?!"

"Give me a break, I'm new here remember? Now what does this Zane have to do with you pretending to be a guy?" Konami asked a bit annoyed before seeing how Blair looked a bit red and poked her fingers together. "... You've got to be kidding me."

Blair looked at him while Konami just slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Let me see if I'm right with my guess, you came into Duel Academy, dressed like a boy because you like this Zane am I right so far?" He asked seeing Blair hesitate before nodding. "Okay… Why dress like a boy? You could've just came with your real gender without hiding it!"

That's what was bothering him really.

"Uh, I forged some documents to get in and there was a mix-up in the papers." Blair confessed with a wince. "And I couldn't get them to fix it without them realizing they were forged."

Now Konami was a bit more confused, just why would she forge-?

Konami's eyes widened. "Blair… How old are you?" He asked as he just assumed she was fourteen when he met her on his first day in Duel Academy, then again he thought she looked a bit younger than that.

Blair looked down. "Twelve and a half." She muttered showing why she forged the documents as she would've been too young to get into Duel Academy.

It got silent as Konami just pinched his nose to relieve some stress. "You've got to be kidding me." He repeated while Blair now looked worried.

"You're going to turn me in aren't you?" Blair asked sounding a bit defeated as she wouldn't exactly blame him if he did.

It was silent as Konami contemplated that seeing the headaches that will happen if he doesn't but he sighed. "No," He said, Blair's head shooting up in surprise. "I might be cold but I'm not that much of a dick."

He then looked at Blair.

"But we're going to have a few rules around here to avoid any… Incidents." He said not really delving into what he meant but Blair got it immediately if her embarrassed face was evident of it.

"Got it," Blair smiled widely. "Thanks Konami."

Konami just looked away. "No problem." He said now frowning as with that out of the way the Cloaked Figure was on his mind. "Still, who the heck was that guy?"

"You don't know?" Blair asked in surprise as it sounded like this guy had quite the grudge against Konami.

"I really don't and it's bothering the hell out of me." Konami muttered before checking the time.

It was nearly eight in the morning.

"We should get to class." He said making Blair look at the time in surprise.

"Right." She muttered grabbing her hat to place on her head.

* * *

Footsteps echoed as Crowler walked through the Abandoned Dormitory holding a flashlight laughing. "Little Jaden must be terrorized with fear by now." He said with a grin. "Come out Shadow Duelist, I want to hear every last detail, every chattering of his jaw."

When he didn't come out, Crowler frowned before his flashlight found a card on the floor. "Hm? What's this?" His eyes widened when he saw it was. "It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium Card. He would never leave this behind unless... He lost?!"

Unknown to him, Slenderman was behind him and stalked him out of habit despite the fact he couldn't be seen.

Crowler gritted his teeth. "I'll find some way to get those slackers."

' _So he's the one behind the Shadow Duelists?_ ' Slenderman realized with Crowler leaving, passing right through the faceless being.

That meant that this Crowler attacked Konami which as of now was an attack on them.

If only he could be seen, then he would give this Crowler something to truly be scared of. ' _Patience, I could use what I learned to my advantage._ ' Slenderman gave a dark chuckle, fading into the background.

* * *

"Damn him!" The Cloaked Figure snarled trapped in perpetual darkness. "I had that little shit and now look where I am."

The figure finally took his hood off to show Anthony who was in his early twenties at this point with a pissed off look.

He nearly had his vengeance on that Red Hat for everything that occurred during that time.

 _ **~Seven Years Ago~**_

Anthony blocked a punch and knead Riku in the chest, making him gasp before he did a headbutt to knock Anthony back.

"Konami get behind me." Riku told him with the kid scrambling to get out of the way, scared out of his mind.

"Always one to protect the weak." Anthony taunted him as Riku didn't put up with anyone bullying others in the Orphanage. "How pathetic."

"Tch right this coming from the guy who gets off on picking on others to make himself feel good." Riku returned with a smirk while Anthony glared.

" _ **Now this is more like it.**_ " Jeff said darkly seeing some violence after a few days of nothing but peaceful card games.

Konami saw his hat a bit away and grabbed it, holding onto it like a security blanket when Riku was punched again, this one drawing blood. "Riku!"

"I'm alright," Riku said using his hand to wipe the blood from his now busted lip. "You already know you're on thin ice already Anthony, you really think you won't get in trouble from this?"

"Oh what are you going to do tell on me? Too afraid to handle the problem yourself?" Anthony asked with a smirk.

"You really think I care what you think?" Riku returned giving a scoff. "But I'm not against kicking your ass before doing that though."

With that said he ducked a punch and did an uppercut that made Anthony take a step back, his hand landing on a nearby trash can, grasping the handle of the lid.

He waited until Riku placed a hand on his shoulder to end this little fight before Anthony responded by spinning around, slamming the lid of the trash can into Riku catching him off guard where he stumbled back.

"Riku look out-," Konami cried out as Riku tripped over some trash in the alley and fell back, the back of his neck hitting a brick on the ground with a crack. "R-Riku?"

Riku didn't move or even get up as even Anthony looked shocked at what happened.

In a fit of panic, Konami ran to Riku where he saw no life in his eyes as landing like this ended up snapping his neck, killing him.

"H-He's dead?" Anthony asked in shock not meaning to do that.

He wasn't trying to kill him, just scare him a bit, beat him around.

But killing?

Konami didn't know what happened as tears were streaming down his face, his shoulders shaking as he slowly turned with pure, unadulterated rage in his eyes, one of them turning pitch black.

"What the hell?" Anthony began to step back as Konami lunged at him with fury etched on his face.

Jeff however eyed Konami with a bit more interest, seeing that and he grinned.

It looks like there's more to Konami then he initially thought.

Anthony was knocked on his back as Konami seemed to be going crazy, clawing at him with his fingernails before he managed to kick Konami off of him, sending him rolling. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" Anthony snapped a bit fearful as Konami wasn't acting like his usual reserved self and his arms had scratch marks from the kid's fingernails.

Konami just looked at him, his left eye still silver streaming with tears while the right eye was still pitch black and seemed to be dripping down his face much like that Eyeless Jack card he had.

Not sure what was going on because the way that Konami was being was really freaking him the hell out, Anthony ran down the alley with Konami in hot pursuit, the kid catching up pretty quickly.

However the kid stopped as when Anthony tried to run across the road, a car ended up hitting him, the impact killing him instantly while some people screamed.

" _ **Man he got off easily,**_ " Jeff scoffed shaking his head in disdain before looking at Konami whose right eye turned back to normal. " _ **Kid you should get out of there.**_ "

True Konami wasn't the one to kill Anthony but there was the risk of him being blamed.

Instead of listening to Jeff, Konami slowly walked over to Riku's body and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, he didn't know how long he just stayed there before Bradley and Tracey found him.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Anthony paused when he felt a wave of dread while stuck in the Shadow Realm and turned to see a figure staring at him. "Y-You."

It was the being who brought him back to get his revenge on Konami, a demonic entity that seemed to have quite the fixation on the deck that the Red Hat used.

Anthony should've guessed that it would've been able to enter the Shadow Realm.

But Anthony shook, knowing fully well what this figure was capable of. "I-I almost had him, just give me another chance, he won't get lucky again." The figure remained silent. "P-Please I promise I-."

Anthony was cut off as pain blasted through him, his eyes turning pitch black as black goop began to pour out of both his eye sockets and his mouth.

"No please." He begged the pain getting worse but the entity didn't care.

While he may have use of this pathetic human, those who fail him will be punished.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man, this took freaking forever to type but I hope you liked it. Everything from them finding the Dorm to the surprise of them being separated and Konami dueling his own Shadow Duelist, narrowly winning and the twist of this Duelist being Anthony who was killed seven years ago. I might have Anthony make a return in the future, just haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **Those who read the original story before this rewrite will probably guess who just tortured Anthony as I made hints of him during the old previews.**_

 _ **Oh and Konami now knows Blair is a girl as while it would've been fun to type them dancing around the truth there, I felt that realistically this would happen, so hope you enjoyed-I changed Blair's age a bit to have her a year older the Canon-in Japan she was eleven instead of eight and a half like how the dubbed showed. So she's twelve and I changed the reason why she dressed as a boy due to forging documents because I felt that made things a bit more interesting.**_

 _ **Finally how do you like the new way the duels are typed? I kind of changed things up to make it a bit more interesting, so did you like it or was it all unnecessary?**_

 _ **So hope you enjoyed everything that happened and I'll be sure to get back to you soon.**_

 _ **Review Time!**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Well nah unlike the original story I decided to let Jaden have that duel as that was his moment and gave Konami a different duel, hopefully it was good.**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: So true on that part.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Thanks.**_

 _ **Generalhyna: Thank you and yes there will be more appearing, I have a plan for a lot of them to do so.**_

 _ **Ender the multiverse Detective: Thank you and sorry for the wait, had a lot of trouble getting this one out.**_

 _ **The Lord M: Thank you and yes it has… I'm still working out the specifics of the third season because all of them would go crazy once they are able to… But would they still be stuck with the rules of being Duel Monsters? I'm going to have to think long and hard on that one.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Yup, that will definitely be interesting to type.**_

 _ **Zx: I'll be working on the Red-X one soon, I can promise that one.**_

 _ **Multipule-Characters1-Acct: I'll try but it does take time to type this without ruining it.**_

 _ **Matt: I hope you liked the twist about who the mystery person was.**_

 _ **Dr. X-Raven: Sorry for making you think I stopped this story for good, I've been trying to work on how I wanted to do the rewrite, I actually didn't think that but I guess it's the fact that I would have to work on their decks to intermesh with each other along with trying not to accidentally use cards that shouldn't even exist-I think I failed on that one in earlier chapters. I uh accidentally forgot the whole Call of the Proxies effect before changing it as there wasn't really any reason to keep that part, instead just treating it like a normal Ritual Spell. That's actually a good idea for the eight pages, I might add something like that… Yeah that last review did kind of weird me out.**_

 _ **Guest2: … I honestly have no idea on how to respond to that.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Duel with the Kaiser

_**Chapter 06: Duel with the Kaiser**_

Konami opened an eye in annoyance as he heard banging a few rooms over. "What the hell?" He muttered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and checking the time.

It was Five-Thirty.

Who the heck makes this type of noise that early?!

" _ **If I was solid I would kill them and harvest their organs.**_ " Eyeless Jack snarled as despite being a spirit the Creeps still slept a bit.

" _ **I'm not even a killer and I agree with you,**_ " Jay muttered tiredly with Smile Dog barking at the door before the young man paused. " _ **Minus the harvesting part.**_ "

" _ **You are making this worse.**_ " Jeff pulled Smile Dog back, feeling a headache.

"They better have a good reason otherwise I might follow Jeff's example and go on a killing spree." Konami muttered tiredly not thinking straight due to only having only three hours of sleep.

Jeff smiled. " _ **Do it-,**_ " He was cut off when Jane appeared and pulled his hair. " _ **Ow damn it.**_ "

" _ **Stop trying to corrupt him.**_ " Jane told him plainly as that has been a theme with Jeff these last few years.

Konami opened the door in time to see some people accosting Jaden and Syrus making him blink before seeing a woman in a green uniform.

"Excuse me," Konami muttered tiredly making her level a glare at him. "Usually I'd be curious about what's going on but can you please keep it down?"

"Konami Tribal?"

That made Konami a bit more alert as he gave a guarded expression. "Yes?"

"You are to come with us as well as your roommate Blair Flannigan." She said-no she ordered.

"... Can I ask why?" Konami asked just thinking about closing the door as he was in no mood for any crap.

"Konami what's going on?" Blair muttered walking out rubbing her eyes as all of the noise woke her up as well before seeing what was going on and was extremely glad that she wore her hat to sleep.

"You're all under campus arrest." The woman answered sharply making their eyes widen.

"What?!" Blair asked in shock while Konami froze, his mind going through all of the possibilities in why this happened-.

… The Abandoned Dorm.

"What did we do?!" Apparently Jaden didn't come to the conclusion that Konami has with the woman looking at him.

"That will be made apparent at the interrogation."

"... Can we at least get dressed first?" Konami asked hesitantly looking at the woman who frowned before relenting that much.

"Make it quick, you have five minutes."

Konami gave a nod and closed the door looking at Blair. "You want me to change in the bathroom or do you want to go in there?" He asked as there was a small space in there.

"I'll go in there." Blair muttered grabbing her Slifer Uniform while Konami grabbed his clothes to change.

* * *

"Expulsion?!" All four of them shouted in shock as they stood in a room with the woman now introduced as the Chairman of Security on a screen along with Crowler, Chancellor Shepard and a few members of the School Board who kept quiet in the background.

"That's what I suggested." Chairman said with a glare at the four of them. "You trespassed in the Abandoned Dorm, a letter from one of the Faculty confirms it, you must be punished so an example will be set for all the students."

"But what type of example are we setting?" Doctor Crowler asked with a smirk. "That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? How about we set something a little more sporting?"

"Sporting?" Jaden asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Jaden off the top of my head, you partner up with Syrus for a Tag Duel against Konami and Blair there." Crowler answered him. "The winner stays while the loser is expelled."

The four just stiffened up at hearing that while Chancellor Sheppard turned to give Crowler a cautious look. "Isn't that a bit much?" He asked in concern as while this was a serious issue due to how he had the Dorm closed off for a good reason, just pitting four students against each other like that was cruel.

In fact he was willing to just let them off with a warning and a few days of detention.

Crowler grimaced, knowing how the Chancellor thought as he continued. "They knowingly trespassed in a part of the island that's forbidden, an example has to be made, if we go easy on them we would have more people going there."

He was originally going to invite some professional duelists to take out the Drop-out boy and his friend as Syrus hasn't made any impressive scores at all, but on looking at all four of them, the idea of pitting them together to ensure that a Slifer gets expelled is too good of an idea to not do.

That way someone does get expelled and either way he would win.

The Chairman of Security, gave a nod agreeing with the teacher. "Doctor Crowler is correct Chancellor, action must be taken here." She said looking at the four students.

After a moment the Chancellor sighed in agreement as he couldn't exactly decline this as these four did get themselves into this mess and he could see from how the Board were talking that they agreed as well. "We'll give out the time of the Tag Duel at a later date." He said giving an apologetic glance to the four students as he said that.

* * *

Konami couldn't think straight as they left the room in silence, none of them spoke.

The four of them had to face each other in a Punishment Tag Duel and the losers get expelled.

' _I haven't even been here for three weeks and I might be expelled._ ' Konami thought looking at Jaden who he knew would normally be excited by a duel, especially since he's been wanting to duel against Konami's Creepypasta Deck, but even Jaden was subdued as he knew this was bad.

"W-What do we do?" Syrus asked looking between the four of them.

"Syrus, I don't think there's anything we can do." Blair whispered not looking at him as she didn't want to be expelled but she didn't want to be the cause of them being expelled either.

"Man this just stinks." Jaden said with a frown, trying to think before seeing Konami walk off. "Hey Konami where are you going?"

"I-... I need to clear my head." Konami muttered giving a lazy wave as he walked off not caring about class now.

While he walked, he could idly see Sally humming as she followed him, making him quirk a brow before shrugging.

He didn't know Sally as well as the others so he wasn't against her just following him, maybe she was just curious in what was going on?

* * *

The Chancellor sighed as he sat at his desk with both Chumley and Alexis speaking to him later that day.

They just finished explaining what happened at the Dorm as well as saying that they were coerced into coming by these Shadow Duelists-it adds to their story as their Duel Disks can record duels and showed the two duels on their files.

However the Board wouldn't accept it because they had proof that the four Slifers were there already before the Shadow Duelists.

"I'm sorry all of you had to go through that, but I can't change their punishment." Sheppard said looking at them.

"But there has to be a different way," Chumley said his arms shaking. "None of them deserve this."

Jaden and Syrus coming to this school were the best thing that have happened to him as the two of them managed to get him more interested in dueling again instead of giving up. Sure he might not be close with Konami and Blair as much as Jaden and Syrus but he didn't want to lose any of his friends.

"Chumley's right, please Chancellor." Alexis said with a frown. "There has to be something you can do."

"I may be the Chancellor but even I can't change what the board decides." Sheppard said in an apologetic tone and his face fell at seeing the two looked a bit crushed at what they were hearing and he couldn't blame them.

His hands were tied as it was because if he tried to interfere people could call him out on favoritism.

* * *

Eventually, Konami was in the middle of the forest in the school, sitting in a tree to watch the clouds.

Below him Sally managed to pull Smile Dog into playing a game while Jeff tapped his foot impatiently with Masky and Hoodie nearby having a bit of a conversation.

All of them stopped however when Slenderman walked into view. " _ **Konami, get down here.**_ " He called out catching the Red Hat's attention as he looked down at the faceless Creep in surprise.

In all the years he's had this deck, Slenderman hasn't really spoken to him all that much. Instead he just kept silent and observed him, only speaking to the other creeps, the other night was one of the few exceptions to that and apparently today was going to be another.

Giving a nod, Konami slowly climbed down as Slenderman looked at Smile Dog, giving a silent message for the dog to patrol around them so no one walks in on this conversation.

Because if anyone did they would just think Konami was crazy as they couldn't exactly see the creeps.

Once Konami made it to the ground, Slenderman crossed his skinny arms and spoke. " _ **After you and everyone else left the Dorm, it had another visitor,**_ " Slenderman explained to Konami who blinked while the other Creeps looked confused, not seeing anyone else. " _ **Apparently the Shadow Duelists were hired by that blonde teacher of yours, Crowler.**_ "

Konami's eyes widened at hearing that. "He hired them?!" He asked in disbelief that a teacher did that before clenching his fists. "Now it makes sense, Sheppard said that one of the Faculty confirmed it."

If it was just Jaden though he would understand because the man has made a bit of a habit of trying to get Jaden humiliated, but why drag him or Blair into this?

" _ **Quite a dick move.**_ " Eyeless Jack muttered thoughtfully, moving his mask a bit to where he could pick his teeth.

" _ **May-Maybe we shou-should ret-retali-retaliate?**_ " Toby suggested, his twitches a bit more noticeable with some eagerness.

Masky gave a nod, actually agreeing with Toby for once much to Hoodie's surprise.

Konami frowned knowing what Toby meant but he gave a slight nod.

Nothing too drastic but he did want some revenge.

"But that still leaves what to do with this Punishment Duel." Konami muttered, earning a snort of disbelief from Jeff.

" _ **You fucking serious?**_ " Jeff asked looking at him as if he was an idiot. " _ **Just beat those two. Who cares if they get expelled?**_ "

Konami looked at Jeff with a frown. "Not going to happen," He said sharply. "Besides if they get expelled Crowler wins and I think we both agree that we hate that idea."

On hearing that Jeff grudgingly agreed.

" _ **Either way he would win, we have to find a way around that.**_ " Jay said holding his camera as he messed with it-a habit he's picked up over the years as a spirit when he needs to think.

" _ **Easier said than done, say what you want about Crowler the guy is good at covering his bases.**_ " Jane said with Jay nodding in agreement.

While that was going on Masky looked deep in thought before an idea came to him and he quickly placed a hand on Hoodie's attention making the spirit look at him in surprise.

" **Tie.** " Masky said quietly and that surprised everyone as the Creep usually preferred to keep quiet.

" _ **... The fuck are you talking about?**_ " Jeff asked dubiously, Eyeless Jack perking up.

" _ **That's the way out of this, they said that if the loser will be the one to be expelled,**_ " Eyeless Jack reminded them giving a dark grin. " _ **But what if there was a tie instead of a win and a loss?**_ "

Konami's eyes widened at the thought before Toby brought up a problem. " _ **But what if the-they deci-decide to expe-expel all of them inst-instead?**_ " He asked twitching with each word.

Jeff just snorted and looked at Hoodie. " _ **Remember when it was easier just killing people without all of this shit?**_ " He asked with Hoodie shaking his head in amusement.

" _ **Easy? I seem to remember a lot of stuff going to hell.**_ " Hoodie returned.

"Still it's the best option we have," Konami muttered before looking at Sally who was quietly playing with her teddy bear while they were talking. "So we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

Just like that the others turned towards Sally with curiosity making her look up returning the look with a tilt of her head.

" _ **Say what you want about her if she wasn't there chances are neither would we.**_ " Jay reminded Konami who agreed with the cameraman spirit.

" _ **I'll talk with her,**_ " Slenderman stated as dealing with children was typically his territory before he looked at Masky, Hoodie, Toby and Konami. " _ **I'll need to speak with the four of you later tonight.**_ "

Konami looked surprised right before Slenderman walked to Sally, a tentacle protruding from his back to pick the girl up and disappeared. "Should I be worried?" He asked with Jeff leaving with Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog following behind them.

Jane glared at Jeff's back before walking off, Jay looking a little worried as he didn't want to be caught in any crossfires and left when Masky gave him a glare.

" _ **Nah, he prob-probably has a j-j-job for us.**_ " Toby said grinning excitedly as it was finally beginning to seem like old times, his answer making Konami wary.

Ticci-Toby once made a joke about Konami being an 'honorary' Proxy in the past and he was pretty sure what that night entails would probably involve that.

* * *

Making it back to the dorm room, he saw Blair looking miserable with her hat off before she saw him, halfway to putting it on when he opened the door. "Don't do that." Blair muttered finishing putting the hat on. "I thought you were one of the others."

"Sorry." Konami apologized walking to his desk and sitting at it. "Just needed to think."

"Yeah, that was something I wish we could forget." Blair said thinking about the bomb that was dropped on all of them that morning.

Konami gave a nod, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking at Blair. "How are Jaden and Syrus?"

"Jaden is trying to make the best of it-I think he's excited about dueling the two of us finally but you can tell he isn't entirely happy," Blair said thinking back on it. "Syrus is just panicking and I don't blame him. The two of them had a duel earlier but it didn't exactly help Syrus's confidence."

"Then how about we go over and tell them that I think I have a way out of this." Konami said with a grin his words making Blair's head snap up in surprise.

"You know a way out of this mess?" Blair asked some disbelief in her tone-Konami can't exactly blame her for not really believing him because even he thought this was an unwinnable situation.

Before Konami could elaborate, their door slammed open with Jaden rushing in a panicked look in his eyes, Chumley running in behind him holding the door frame panting, Blair's hand rushing to her head before remembering she already put the hat on while Konami just calmly raised a brow at the sudden entrance. "Have either of you seen Syrus?!" Jaden asked the panic reaching his tone telling Konami that this was serious.

"I just got back here." Konami said carefully with Blair nodding.

"I thought he was with you."

"Read this." Jaden opened his hand to show a crumpled up note, making Konami quirk a brow as Blair accepted it with the red hat looking over her shoulder to read.

"This is a goodbye note." Blair muttered not liking this.

"Uh what kind of goodbye note?" Konami asked hesitantly hoping it wasn't a suicide note.

That's the last thing they need and he was pretty sure Syrus wasn't that depressed about this whole situation… But he's been wrong before.

"We need to find him." Jaden said looking determined.

"The island is a big place, any idea where he would go?" Blair asked standing up.

Konami crossed his arms in thought. "He'll be looking to leave so he'll have to be near the harbor or perhaps the Chancellor's Office to try and resign." He suggested knowing that those were the most likely places.

* * *

"Syrus!" Blair called out with her and Konami looking near the school while Jaden and Chumley were down at the south end of the island.

"Where are you dammit." Konami muttered under his breath keeping his eyes peeled, checking his PDA in case Jaden sent him a message saying they found him.

Blair glanced at Konami after a few more minutes. "Do you think he might've already got off the island?"

"That's pretty unlikely, the ships don't leave until Monday to get supplies for the cafeteria and today is Wednesday." Konami reminded her, putting his PDA away. "So I don't see how he could get off-."

" _ **Kuri.**_ "

"The hell?" Konami turned towards the weird noise, missing Blair's face adopt one of confusion to see a Duel Monster Spirit in the form of Winged Kuriboh flying by, giving Konami a cautious look as it did so.

"What is it?" Blair asked not seeing the Duel Monster right when they heard footsteps and turned to see Jaden and a panting Chumley running towards them.

"Hey I think we found a lead on Syrus." Jaden explained not even stopping while Chumley had to stop to catch his breath.

"W-We did?" Chumley asked, looking exhausted when Jaden took off running again going the same way as Winged Kuriboh. "H-Hey not lishus!"

Blair and Konami just exchanged a look before running after them. This was the closest they got to finding Syrus in two hours, they needed to hurry.

"Aw man first no Grilled Cheese and now more running?" Chumley complained as despite his worry for Syrus he was a bit miffed at missing supper.

That made Konami frown. "If you'll stop complaining I'll make us Grilled Cheese when we get back." He said wanting some peace as Chumley gained a hopeful look.

"You will?" Chumley asked a hopeful tone in his voice with wide eyes.

Blair grinned, seeing that. "Only if you help find Syrus." She said barely finishing that when Chumley had a burst of speed running past them, nearly knocking the two over.

" _ **SYRUS!**_ " Chumley shouted easily going out of sight.

"Damn he can run when motivated." Konami said not expecting that a bead of sweat going down his face.

"Stay back Jaden!" Konami and Blair heard Syrus's voice and they saw him trying to leave on a raft as Jaden jumped on it only for the Raft to give out and they both fell into the water. "Help me, I can't swim!"

"And you were about to go on a raft into the ocean?!" Jaden asked incredulously as Syrus tried to use him to stay afloat, only to drag him into the water.

"Shit." Konami cursed as he ran forward when Chumley jumped into the water.

"I'm coming!" Chumley shouted only to blink as he was waist deep in the water. "It's shallow?"

Jaden and Syrus broke through the surface gasping for air as Konami and Blair made it.

"You guys are insane." Konami deadpanned with a sweat drop as Syrus was shivering from the cold water.

"Better then being boring." Jaden said to him as Winged Kuriboh landed on his shoulder and disappeared, but not before giving Konami another cautious look.

"Why did you stop me, Jaden?" Syrus asked looking away. "I stink. They'll assign you a better Tag Partner and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"Sy, that's your brother talking." Jaden said to him. "Come on pal, you've got to believe in yourself."

"You've got to believe me." Syrus muttered. "I'm a lost cause."

"He is right, you know." All five of them spun around to see Alexis standing next to a male Obelisk Blue with dark blue hair looking at them with crossed arms.

"Z-Zane." Syrus didn't know he was in the area.

Blair's eyes went wide as Konami frowned. ' _So this is Zane._ ' He thought remembering the talk he had with Blair the other night.

"The school's top duelist." Jaden muttered under his breath and Zane must've heard him from the small look he gave Jaden as he turned back to Syrus.

"You dropping out?"

"Well... Yeah, kind of." Syrus said nervously, unsure of how his brother would take it.

Zane just stared before looking away. "Well it's about time."

Konami's eyes widened at hearing that.

What kind of brother said that?!

" **HEY!** " Konami shouted a little pissed off. "That's no way for brothers to treat each other!"

"He's right." Jaden agreed after seeing Syrus looking down from what Zane said. "How can you say that?!"

"Because I know him." Zane answered without a bat of an eye.

"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what, you don't." Jaden said with his hands clenched. "And I'm going to prove it right now, let's duel."

Syrus looked at Jaden with a stunned expression. "No, Jaden don't!"

"Duel? Jaden are you crazy?!" Blair asked saying her first word since Zane showed up. "That's Zane Truesdale you're good but he's on a whole other level."

Zane looked at Blair and frowned.

There was something familiar about this student.

When Blair saw Zane looking at her, she went red and averted her eyes.

Now Zane narrowed his eyes, recognition dawning in them.

Seeing that, Konami blocked his gaze by standing in front of her and gave a glare of his own as if daring for him to try something with his friends making Zane look amused.

"You going to answer Kuriboh Head or not?" Konami asked trying to take the attention off of Blair.

Jaden nodded before giving a start. "Kuriboh Head?" He asked not sure where that came from.

"Well your hair is shaped like one." Chumley pointed out.

"Duel with a Slifer?" Zane asked slowly as if the thought was nothing more than amusement before shrugging. "Sure why not? It's been awhile since I've been slumming."

If anything excitement shined in Jaden's eyes seeing this as both a chance to boost Syrus's confidence and to duel the best in Duel Academy.

"Under one condition." Zane looked from Jaden to Konami. "You team up with the Red Hat there."

Konami blinked not being called that for awhile when Jaden frowned. "I want to duel one-on-one." He said not liking the idea of double-teaming someone.

It was too cowardly.

"Those are my terms, take it or leave it." Zane said coldly, walking off with Alexis following after him after giving the Slifer's an apologetic look for his behavior.

Slowly Konami looked at Blair. "That's the guy you have a crush on?" He whispered in disbelief while she poked her fingers together a bit nervously but her confidence was returning now that Zane was gone.

She didn't get the chance to reply when Jaden sighed and looked at Konami. "I don't think he's going to budge you in?"

"Gladly." Konami said wanting to beat that guy in a duel.

No one should act like that to their own brother, he was going to enjoy this.

"Oh man, both of them are going to be dueling Zane?!" Syrus tugged his hair. "This is all my fault."

"Guys I'm not sure about this, Zane is the best Duelist at the Academy for a reason." Blair said trying to talk some sense into them.

That made Konami look at her. "You don't think we'll win?"

Blair opened her mouth but paused seeing that she might've dug herself into a hole here.

Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder with a grin. "Hey the duel hasn't even started yet, so don't count us out yet."

Chumley then grinned. "Yeah and it's two on one, they have this in the bag."

"No, Zane knows he can still win," Syrus said his lack of confidence in Jaden actually surprised Konami there as the bluenette always had confidence in his friend. "He dueled three people at once before and they were all in Obelisk."

"And he won?" Jaden asked in surprise with Syrus giving a nod before the Kuriboh Head gave an excited laugh. "Hearing that is just getting me even more pumped up."

"He hasn't faced anything like my deck before." Konami said coldly taking offense at the lack of confidence from both Blair and Syrus.

Besides the Creepypastas were powerful in their own right, they will win this.

Syrus looked down. "Still you should've just let me leave, that way you guys had a chance to escape expulsion."

That made Blair's eyes widened. "Oh right Konami didn't you say you had an idea on how all four of us could get out of this?"

Immediately both Syrus and Jaden snapped their heads towards Konami surprising the teen as he was pretty sure they should've suffered from whiplash. "You know how we can get past it with all of us staying here?" Jaden asked a look of excitement in his eyes while Syrus had a look of both skeptical and hopefulness.

"I do but we have a duel right now, I'll explain after it okay?"

* * *

Up on the harbor, Jaden and Konami stood across from Zane while Syrus, Chumley, Blair and Alexis were off to the side to watch this duel.

"Hope Jaden knows what he's doing." Alexis muttered to herself looking from him to Konami. "Same goes for Konami."

"Come on you two," Chumley shouted cupping his hands to his mouth. "You can do this!"

"My brother versus my best friend, there's no way this can end well." Syrus said looking dejected.

Blair hesitated unsure of who to root for as Zane was her idol and the sole reason she came to Duel Academy. But Konami and Jaden were her friends and she didn't want to root against them.

"Alright so not only do we get to find out what's wrong with Syrus and his bro but we can see how we rank up with the best of the best." Jaden said with excitement coursing through him.

This along with the news that Konami might have an idea on how to get out of expulsion seemed to bring the fire back in his eyes.

"Just keep your head in the game." Konami warned him with Jaden grinning at him.

"Right back at you Konami."

"Duel!" The three Duelists shouted out at the same time, drawing five cards each.

 _ **Turn 1: Jaden.**_

 _ **Zane: 8000 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 8000 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 5 vs Jaden Hand: 5 Konami Hand: 5.**_

" _ **The fuck?**_ " Jeff muttered appearing next to Konami with the others as they were just doing their own thing on the island. " _ **Wait we're in a duel?**_ "

" _ **A three-way duel?**_ " Hoodie asked seeing the situation while Sally giggled and climbed up to look over his shoulder. " _ **Hey get the hell off of me!**_ "

"Alright I'll start this off," Jaden said drawing a card, grinning in excitement. "By summoning Elemental Hero Voltic in Attack Mode

 _ **Elemental Hero Voltic**_

 _ **Level: 4 Light Attribute**_

 _ **1000 ATK 1500 DEF.**_

 _ **Thunder/Effect.**_

Sparks flew as the monster was summoned to the field covered in a purple suit with silver armor on the knees and chest, a red jewel in the knee part while a lightning emblem appeared on its belt.

"I'll throw a face down while I'm at it."

 _ **Turn 2: Zane.**_

 _ **Zane: 8000 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 8000 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 5 vs Jaden Hand: 4 Konami Hand: 5.**_

"That's all? Okay," Zane asked in a bored tone drawing his card. "For my first move I'll summon out Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode."

 _ **Cyber Dragon.**_

 _ **Level: 5 Light Attribute.**_

 _ **2100 ATK 1600 DEF.**_

 _ **Machine/Effect.**_

A giant metal snake-like Dragon roared as it appeared shocking everyone but Alexis who calmly watched.

"No way his Cyber Dragon already?!" Blair asked in awe.

Jaden blinked. "Wait that's a Level 5 Monster how can you summon it on your first turn like that?"

Zane looked amused by his lack of knowledge on this. "I can summon it because it's my first turn," He said calmly taking a card out of his hand. "If you have a Monster on your field while I don't, then he requires no sacrifice. Now I'll play Mystical Typhoon."

Jaden covered his face as the wind kicked up with the face down of his being destroyed. "That was fast." He muttered.

"Not as fast as your life point meter will go down," Zane said quickly getting to the point. "Cyber Dragon attack! Strident Blast!"

Needless to say Voltic was obliterated.

 _ **Jaden/Konami: 8000 LP-1100 LP = 6900 LP.**_

Syrus groaned and placed his hands over his face. "I can't watch, I warned Jaden about this."

" _ **Okay this might be trouble.**_ " Jane said her eyes narrowing at seeing this.

" _ **Nothing we can't handle.**_ " Jeff said hiding his worry as a monster this powerful on the first turn? They never went against anything like that before.

It really said something about the situation given how both Jeff and Jane weren't arguing.

"Next I'll play the card Extra Dimensional Capsule," Zane said a coffin erupting from the ground. "It allows for me to pick any card from my deck and place it in the capsule. In two turns I can take it out and add it to my hand."

' _Oh boy this isn't good._ ' Konami said his heart was beating fast from adrenaline at how quickly this duel was escalating. ' _He can get his very best card with this strategy, for all we know he could end this duel in his next turn._ '

They had to make a good counter attack before that happened.

"I'll end my turn by playing a Face Down."

 _ **Turn 3: Konami.**_

 _ **Zane: 8000 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 6900 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 2 vs Jaden Hand: 4 Konami Hand: 5.**_

"My turn." Konami drew and looked at his six cards.

In his hand were Ticci Toby, Jane the Killer, Totheark, The Eight Pages, Smile Dog and Axe of Despair.

"I summon Ticci Toby in Attack Mode!" Konami said playing the Twitchy killer as he unstrapped his hatchets.

 _ **Ticci-Toby**_

 _ **Lv: 4 Dark Attribute**_

 _ **ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300**_

 _ **Creepypasta/Effect.**_

"Next I'll equip him with Axe of Destruction-." Konami went to do so only for Zane to interrupt.

"You activated my trap," He said calmly revealing Magic Jammer where chains erupted right as the Axe appeared, obliterating it. "From what I've seen your strategies involve using spell cards to power your monsters up, take that away and you won't put up much of a fight."

That made Konami glower but Ticci was shaking in a mixture of rage and tourettes.

" _ **You moth-mo-motherfu-fucker,**_ " Toby shouted shaking a hatchet at him. " _ **I'll k-k-kill you for des-destroying my axe!**_ "

Konami blinked never hearing Toby rage like that before and it really seemed to be messing with his speech a bit.

But looking back at his hand he knew he couldn't do anything else but end his turn.

 _ **Turn 4: Zane.**_

 _ **Zane: 8000 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 6900 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 1 vs Jaden Hand: 4 Konami Hand: 4.**_

Zane drew a card and quickly got into action. "I play Limiter Removal which doubles any Machine Monster's power." He said with Cyber Dragon getting an upgrade.

 _ **Cyber Dragon 2100 ATK-4200 ATK.**_

"Destroy his Monster." Zane ordered with the Dragon obliterating Toby.

 _ **Jaden/Konami: 6900 LP-2600 LP.**_

"Now I'll play a face down and end my turn."

As his turn ended his Cyber Dragon roared when it exploded.

"Not Lishus." Chumley said in shock as when both Jaden and Konami dueled they always came out on top from what little he's seen.

This however wasn't a duel. No this was a slaughter.

Toby looked very irked when he appeared next to Masky and Hoodie. " _ **F-F-Fuck him.**_ " He muttered showing he would show a bit of a grudge.

Masky snorted in amusement while Hoodie rolled his eyes at how they were.

 _ **Turn 5: Jaden.**_

 _ **Zane: 8000 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 0 vs Jaden Hand: 4 Konami Hand: 4.**_

Jaden however was grinning even wider. "Alright my move." He said drawing a card. "I play Polymerization."

The fact that he got that card was enough to draw a cheer from Chumley while Konami sighed in relief.

They still had a chance.

"To fuse together Elemental Heroes Heat and Stratos to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

 _ **Elemental Hero Great Tornado**_

 _ **Lv: 8 Wind Attribute.**_

 _ **ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200**_

 _ **Warrior/Fusion/Effect.**_

A large Elemental Hero wearing green and yellow armor with a tattered black cloak covering him appeared, wind kicking off around him.

"Alright attack directly with Cyclone Blast!"

Zane barely flinched when the attack passed through him.

 _ **Zane: 8000 LP-2800 LP = 5200 LP.**_

"Man can at least kind of flinch." Jaden said playing a face down, ending his turn.

 _ **Turn 6: Zane.**_

 _ **Zane: 5200 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 0 vs Jaden Hand: 1 Konami Hand: 4.**_

"Amazing." Syrus breathed as he has never seen his brother lose that many life points.

"Ha I bet the big man on campus is going to feel small enough given the skills that Jaden is showing." Chumley said looking confident at this comeback.

"Don't get your hopes up too high." Alexis warned as Zane still didn't look worried. "This duel is only beginning."

"Alexis is right, Zane is the best for a reason." Blair said focusing on the duel, not wanting to miss any of it but looked worried by how Konami seemed to be losing his cool.

Especially since it seemed that he was the one lacking in this particular duel.

"I play Pot of Greed." Zane said the spell card appearing, allowing for him to draw two more cards. "Next I Cyber Phoenix in Defense Mode."

 _ **Cyber Phoenix**_

 _ **Lv: 4 Fire Attribute**_

 _ **ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600**_

 _ **Machine/Effect.**_

It was like Cyber Dragon, only with more avian like features and it emitted fire.

As he ended his turn, Konami couldn't help but find that odd.

He showed this much skill only to play a weak monster like that?

Unless he had a different monster planned to summon and found this one to be good to sacrifice for his strategy. That made more sense considering that he still had a card in his hand.

 _ **Turn 7: Konami.**_

 _ **Zane: 5200 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 1 vs Jaden Hand: 1 Konami Hand: 4.**_

Drawing his next card, Konami saw that it was Slender Sickness.

So he got into action. "Time for my comeback," He said with a grin. "I summon Jane the Killer in Attack Mode."

 _ **Jane the Killer**_

 _ **Lv: 3 Dark Attribute.**_

 _ **ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**_

 _ **Creepypasta/Effect.**_

Jane stretched as she got ready. " _ **Haven't used me in awhile.**_ " She acknowledged wondering what Konami had planned.

"Jaden mind if I use your monster?" Konami asked as they were partners in this duel.

"Hey go for it." Jaden said with a thumbs up considering they still had the same amount for the field to use to keep it fair.

"Alright Elemental Hero Great Tornado destroy his Cyber Phoenix."

Jaden's Monster gave a cry as another cyclone erupted destroying Zane's. "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed I can draw one card." He said showing that he was planning on it being destroyed.

"Maybe so but you have nothing to stop Jane from attacking you directly." Konami said with Jane rushing forward hitting Zane before he could blink.

 _ **Zane: 5200 LP-1400 LP = 3800 LP.**_

"I'll play a face down and end my turn." Konami said planning on using Slender Sickness to ruin Zane's plan.

With that, Jaden's Monster and the Eight Pages they could end this on his next turn if Jaden doesn't finish him off.

 _ **Turn 8: Zane.**_

 _ **Zane: 3800 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 2 vs Jaden Hand: 1 Konami Hand: 2.**_

Zane said nothing as he drew when the Different Dimension Capsule activated giving him another card that he placed in his hand. "First things first I activate my facedown card to bring back my Cyber Dragon."

" _ **This again?**_ " Jane asked with a frown at seeing the familiar monster.

"Next I'll play Polymerization to fuse this Cyber Dragon with the one in my hand to create Cyber Twin Dragon." Zane said everyone tensing while Konami fought hard to try and not to smirk to avoid giving his plan away.

But he was wary because he saw Zane save the card he got from his Different Dimension Capsule so he was definitely saving something. Still if they play this next turn right then it won't be used.

 _ **Cyber Twin Dragon.**_

 _ **Lv: 8 Light Attribute.**_

 _ **ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**_

 _ **Machine/Fusion/Effect.**_

"Oh man twins? One was bad enough." Chumley said in shock.

"That's not even his best card." Blair told him because she has seen his strongest in a tournament style duel before.

Jaden whistled at seeing the giant two headed mechanical Dragon. "That's a sweet monster." He said liking it.

Zane allowed for a small smirk before growing serious. "And his ability allows for him to attack twice." He explained making them tense.

Seeing his chance, Konami took it. "Too bad for you that it won't come I activate Slender Sickness!" He said his trap card showing.

The effect was immediate as Cyber Twin Dragon roared in pain with it's form shifting like static.

"Not only does it negate your attack but on the second end turn I can destroy your monster to summon one of my own." Konami said with a grin, one that disappeared on seeing Zane smirk.

That was never a good sign.

"Very well I end my turn."

"Wait isn't that the card that Konami used to summon Slenderman?" Syrus asked in surprise at seeing Cyber Twin Dragon stopped as the memory of the Dorm Duel came to mind.

On hearing that Chumley gave a start, having heard of that particular story. "So we might see it in action?" He asked with Syrus nodding. "Sweet they're really taking your brother down."

Blair bit her lip with indecision. "Don't forget he still has two turns."

"Right a lot can happen in a single turn." Alexis said getting what she was saying.

 _ **Turn 9: Jaden.**_

 _ **Zane: 3800 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 2 vs Jaden Hand: 1 Konami Hand: 2.**_

"Alright draw!" Jaden said declaring his move. "Hey Konami you mind?"

Getting what he was asking, Konami hesitated as he really wanted to bring Slenderman out to end this duel but he gave a nod. He trusted Jaden to win this.

"Sweet then I play De-Fusion!"

That caught everyone's attention as Elemental Hero Great Tornado separated into Heat and Stratos.

 _ **Elemental Hero Heat**_

 _ **Lv: 4 Fire Attribute.**_

 _ **ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**_

 _ **Pyro/Effect.**_

Heat looked to be a muscular hero in silver, red and orange armor with flames bursting off of him and next to him was Stratos who wore blue armor with silver wings.

 _ **Elemental Hero Stratos**_

 _ **Lv: 4 Wind Attribute.**_

 _ **ATK: 1800 DEF: 300.**_

 _ **Warrior Effect.**_

"Now I'll activate Stratos Ability to where I can add one Elemental Hero to my hand," Jaden said quickly searching his deck to pull Bubbleman out. "Plus Heat gains an extra 200 Attack Points for every Elemental Hero I control."

 _ **Elemental Hero Heat: 1600 ATK + 200 ATK = 1800 ATK.**_

"Next I'll fuse them with another Polymerization."

"Hold up why would Jaden do that?" Syrus asked completely lost.

"Maybe he wanted a certain hero?" Chumley suggested.

Zane however frowned knowing exactly what he was doing as Great Tornado appeared. "I'm sure you're probably confused but let me explain his effect," Jaden said with a grin. "When Great Tornado is summoned on the field the Attack and Defense points of all of your monsters are cut in half."

A vortex appeared around Cyber Twin Dragon making it groan as Elemental Hero Great Tornado flew above it.

 _ **Cyber Twin Dragon: 2800 ATK/2 = 1400 ATK.**_

"Alright now let's do this Great Tornado, Cyclone Blast!"

Right as it was about to connect however Zane made his move. "Bold strategy but I have a quick-play spell." He said showing the face down card was De-Fusion, blocking the attack and separating the Twin Dragon to two Cyber Dragons in Defense Mode.

Konami grimaced.

Now he can't summon Slenderman and Zane still had monsters on the field. Still it was a good attempt from Jaden. Besides he can't be mad because Zane would most likely have did that on his next turn anyways.

"Heh now this is pretty sweet, I end my turn," Jaden said looking at Zane. "Give me your best shot!"

 _ **Turn 10: Zane.**_

 _ **Zane: 3800 LP vs Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP.**_

 _ **Zane Hand: 2 vs Jaden Hand: 0 Konami Hand: 2.**_

"My best huh? Okay you asked for it." Zane said drawing his card before grabbing the one he took from the Different Dimension Capsule. "A good duelist is ready for anything and that means not just knowing how to use all of their cards but how to play them too. From what I've seen you can play your cards well."

Syrus looked taken aback by Zane complimenting someone's duel style before thinking about what was said. ' _Know how to play your cards?_ ' He thought now seeing Zane's point as he remembered when he tried to use a card given to him but Zane stepped in as it would've backfired horribly. ' _I think I get it. Knowing how to play a card and knowing how to use one are two completely different things._ '

' _Good compliment but better advice,_ ' Jaden mused his grin still on his face. ' _Hope Sy is listening._ '

Konami quirked a brow, not expecting that. ' _Well what do you know,_ ' He thought seeing Zane look at Syrus from the corner of his eye while saying that. ' _He used this duel to teach his brother a much needed lesson._ '

Guy was still an asshole though.

"You both have good teamwork, trust is important when it comes to Tag Duels, but it's not enough to win this one," Zane said as they covered each other. "It's time to end this."

With that he played his card.

"I play Power Bond, to fuse the two Cyber Dragons on the field with the one in my hand to create Cyber End Dragon!"

Konami stilled as a giant mechanical monstrosity with three Dragon Heads appeared roaring.

P-Power Bond? He's only heard of it but never seen it.

This was an all or nothing card.

 _ **Cyber End Dragon.**_

 _ **Lv: 10 Light Attribute.**_

 _ **ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800**_

 _ **Machine/Fusion/Effect.**_

"Zane's greatest monster." Blair looked awed at seeing it again. "This duel is over."

She didn't see any way for them to get out of this because they had no cards on the field, two Monsters and Cyber End Dragon can attack a total of three times.

"They dueled well though." Alexis said as they did give Zane a challenge.

"When a monster is summoned with Power Bond their attack is doubled." Zane said the monster roaring as power coursed through it.

 _ **Cyber End Dragon 4000 ATK X 2 = 8000 ATK.**_

" _ **Holy shit.**_ " Eyeless Jack said his jaw dropping at the sheer power.

It easily dwarfed all of them, Slenderman included.

A fact that didn't set too well with the faceless Creepypasta as he watched this.

"I-If they can survive this then they win, doesn't Power Bond backfire on the user's life points?" Chumley tried to be optimistic about their chances. "Jaden doesn't your Monster have some sort of hidden ability or something?"

Much to his shock, Jaden didn't answer instead grinning. "Come at me with everything."

Zane smirked at his guts. "Cyber End Dragon destroy Great Tornado." He ordered the Monster gathering up energy before firing a blast at the Elemental Hero to obliterate him.

 _ **Jaden/Konami: 2600 LP-5200 LP = 0.**_

The holograms disappeared as the loss registered. " _ **W-We lost?**_ " Jeff asked unable to comprehend that. " _ **No way we should've won.**_ "

It was two on one, they had this.

The other Creeps didn't say anything as they were shocked by the strength this Zane showed compared to them. " _ **It was a bad mismatch, especially with the hand,**_ " Hoodie said with a sigh. " _ **It's to be expected from time to time considering this game factors in luck.**_ "

Konami looked down at his hand knowing what they said was true.

He had good cards in his deck but he was unable to do anything in this duel due to the ones he drew. That and Zane exploited his main weakness of using spell cards to power up the Creeps.

They lacked the sheer power by themselves to battle effectively.

Jaden however laughed and looked at Zane with no resentment or anger, instead he looked excited. "That was a great duel, let's do it again sometime." He said.

Instead of answering, Zane gave a nod. While he wouldn't say it he knew he would've lost if Jaden used Stratos other ability to destroy any face down trap or spell card depending on the number of Elemental Heroes on the field. If he did that then he definitely would've lost.

It seems he needed to work on his deck a bit more.

Looking from him to Konami, Zane saw the boy looking at his deck before seeing Zane's gaze giving the Obelisk a nod of respect showing he wasn't going to hold any resentment either.

Both of them will go far.

Giving a small smile, Zane turned and walked off, glancing at Blair as he passed by.

While he did know who Blair was he didn't see any harm in letting her keep her secret, especially when he saw her run towards Jaden and Konami, Syrus and Chumley right behind her.

"So what do you think?" Alexis asked curiously, walking with him.

Taking the moment to close his eyes, Zane made a response. "Syrus made some good friends."

"You weren't kidding about his skills," Konami said when Blair reached them. "That was unreal."

"I tried to warn you guys." Blair said with a smile.

Jaden laughed. "Tell me about it, Sy your brother had some mad skills."

"Yeah but I got the looks," Syrus joked earning a bout of laughter that made him take on a look of mock hurt. "Hey."

Smiling slightly, Konami coughed. "Come on let's get back to the Dorms." He said as they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

"Tie?" Jaden looked intrigued as they were all in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room discussing their problem. "So we just have to tie and we'll be able to stay?"

Blair looked unsure. "Will that work? What if they throw all of us out?"

"Then they do that," Konami said with a shrug. "Either all of us stay or all of us leave I'm not giving Crowler the satisfaction of one of us expelling the other."

Syrus fidgeted at how Konami was being blunt but he gave a nod. "Yeah I don't want to be expelled or do that to anyone."

It was a slim chance but that was better than what they had that morning.

"But how can you make the tie?" Chumley asked unsure if they had the right card for it.

Konami just smirked. "I have one but it's not in my deck," He said opening the binder he brought in with the different cards he brought with him, showing the specific card to them. "But we should all make sure we have one to ensure a better chance of drawing it."

"Heh sweet and after this tie we should really get our game on to celebrate!" Jaden said showing he wanted to duel without the fear of being expelled making Konami snort.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kuriboh Head."

"We have to get through this to celebrate." Syrus deadpanned as Chumley grabbed his stomach.

"Can we celebrate with Grilled Cheese?"

* * *

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Konami snuck out of the dorm wearing a black hoodie with horizontal green stripes on it, his red Slifer blazer in the backpack he was carrying while he headed for the forest with his hood pulled up and dark green gloves on to avoid leaving fingerprints.

On entering the Forest he placed the mask he had on to hide his features, the skull-like mask giving him an intimidating appearance as the rest of his body blended in with the shadows.

" _ **Lo-Looking g-go-good Skull.**_ " Toby joked using the 'name' he began to call the Red Hat whenever he wore the mask.

"Shut up, I'm only wearing this because I don't want to get into any more trouble for sneaking out," Konami said harshly his voice muffled a bit by the mask. "And don't call me that."

" _ **I don't know,**_ " Hoodie said sounding amused. " _ **It does suit you with that mask on.**_ "

Masky just tilted his head jerking towards the forest reminding them that they had to meet Slenderman. Thankfully the meeting spot wasn't too far off as Slenderman was waiting.

" _ **He-Hey b-boss!**_ " Toby twitched as he waved.

Konami would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by how Slenderman slowly turned towards them before he was suddenly in front of them using his 'teleporting' ability to move around.

" _ **Good you're all here,**_ " He said, static erupting around them. " _ **I have Smile Dog walking around to make sure no one walks in on us talking.**_ "

" _ **What exactly do you want us to do?**_ " Hoodie asked curiously. " _ **We can't exactly interact with the world in our current state.**_ "

" _ **You can't but Skull here can.**_ " Slenderman said his tone taking an amused tone to it at the name that Toby seemed to have chosen for Konami.

Despite wanting to say he wasn't going to answer to that, Konami grew uneasy. "I'm not killing anyone." He said glaring at Slenderman because Jeff and Eyeless Jack have spent the last few years trying to 'convert' Konami into a killer since they couldn't do anything else.

Besides killing people on the island would cause such an unneeded panic.

Slenderman might scare him but the faceless being couldn't exactly do anything to him except for give him nightmares.

Just the thought of having that nightmare with the eight pages nearly made Konami shiver while Slenderman just stared at him not giving any sign on if Konami's refusal to go that far made him angry or not.

" _ **Of course.**_ " Slenderman said still sounding amused while Toby groaned and snapped his fingers, twitching a bit.

" _ **Bu-But that's s-so bori-boring.**_ " Toby complained with a huff.

" _ **But you do want revenge on Crowler am I right?**_ " Slenderman asked with Konami straightening his posture showing he was interested.

Truth be told he was surprised that Slenderman seemed to be at ease with him defying the powerful Creep but that meant he had something else planned and he didn't like it.

* * *

Konami kept quiet as he was picking the lock to the teachers side of the Obelisk Blue Male Dormitory, Masky keeping watch for him while Toby and Hoodie were inside to make sure no one walked in when he would open the door.

The plan was simple.

Crowler had to have some sort of evidence that linked him to the Shadow Duelists, so he could go in and swipe it for some leverage. Although it all depended on if he was egotistical to keep it and knowing the blonde make-up wearing teacher he definitely would keep it if it was a memory of getting Jaden expelled.

By having that evidence he could do so many things.

He could expose Crowler, getting the man fired or he could blackmail him with it using his masked identity of course, he wasn't stupid enough to do it showing his real face.

So many possibilities.

Feeling the door unlock, Konami pushed it open and slowly snuck in there.

Eight years of having this Creepypasta Deck gave the Proxies plenty of time to teach Konami stealth, lockpicking and tracking, especially since two of them were stalkers in a way.

"Where's Toby?" Konami asked seeing the twitchy Proxy gone.

" _ **He ran ahead to find Crowler's room,**_ " Hoodie answered dryly. " _ **Thankfully since we're spirits he can't go off plan like usual.**_ "

Masky smirked but his eyes scanned the darkness, gesturing to Konami to move before anyone saw him in case there were a few people up this late.

Konami idly wished that he could've brought his PDA for the map but he couldn't risk the GPS on it tagging him in here.

But thankfully they heard Toby upstairs. " _ **Wow th-this place is hu-huge it's like a ca-cas-castle!**_ "

Following his voice they saw him up on one of the chandeliers looking like he wanted to spin on it before he gave a wave.

" _ **Crowley is in th-there,**_ " Toby said pointing to a door at the end of the hall. " _ **He's asleep.**_ "

Giving a nod to the Proxy, Konami moved to the mentioned door and slowly opened it holding his breath as the door made a squeaking noise on being opened. Entering the room, he could see Crowler fast asleep and slowly snuck around, looking for any sign of evidence.

Thankfully there was a computer there that he had to boot up.

" _ **Alright listen to me closely,**_ " Hoodie said as Konami got on there. " _ **When the password screen appears press the keys I tell you.**_ "

Right, Hoodie was a bit of a hacker from his time on Marble Hornets. Although Konami had no clue if it would work since he only hacked a Youtube account.

Still Konami followed the directions and pretty soon he was in.

Looking through his files, Konami quirked a brow as Crowler seemed to have a love for Italian Culture oddly enough but he shook his head and focused trying to find anything that could help him, looking over his shoulder to see Masky watching Crowler, ready to warn Konami if the man would wake up.

" _ **Focus.**_ " Hoodie told him with Konami giving a nod.

It took a few minutes but he was able to find a payment info to one Shadow Duelist Titan and smirked, taking a flash drive out to copy it but then he paused. "Hold up where's the info on the other Shadow Duelist?" He asked quietly.

" _ **Skull.**_ " Masky whispered catching Konami's attention as Crowler was stirring making him quickly take the flash drive out after it finished, turning the computer off before he quickly left the room.

He had what he needed, he'll have to look for proof of the second Shadow Duelist on a later date.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright we got past the duel with Zane which I screwed around with to make it a bit more different for obvious reasons, hope you all enjoyed it as well as the introduction of other Elemental Heroes that Jaden has and the 'plan' to get them all out of this Expulsion Tag Duel.**_

 _ **Unlike the last story I decided to have the four of them duel each other because Crowler is vindictive enough to do something like that and it add's a bit more drama to it. Also I sincerely hope you liked Konami donning his 'mask' for the first time in this story as that was a lot of fun to type.**_

 _ **Time to answer some Reviews.**_

 _ **Ender the multiverse Detective: Haha thanks.**_

 _ **The Lord M: Yeah typing Sally's introduction was a lot of fun and thank you for the encouragement on that front. Huh that would be interesting to type for the spirit world part.**_

 _ **Iwymoisiraslom: Thank you.**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: Haha yeah I can't believe I miscalculated that part when it came to the dueling. Yeah Anthony did cheat, it will be made more apparent on a much later date I can promise that. You sure about that Ritual Monster thing? I pulled that off in one of the games… Then again I might have to look into that.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mad God 42: Yup.**_

 _ **Davidcrazy234: It's currently on hiatus sorry.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thanks and sorry for the lack of updates on my part.**_

 _ **DefconDeceiver: Yeah it was fun to type the build up to the reveal of both Anthony and Blair. I figured there should've been an explanation to why Blair disguised herself as a Boy-sure it could be argued that she did that to avoid Zane outing her as he did remember her but I figured this one made more sense.**_

 _ **Matt: Heheh who said anything about him not being seen again? Almost anything can happen with the Creeps.**_

 _ **Aibcareer2k: Thank you, I might do fusion cards. Don't know about XYZ but Synchro Cards sound pretty cool and 5D's is actually set a few years after Gx because the Police Chief in 5D's that always harassed Yusei is the same bully that beat up Tristan, Joey and Yugi the day that Yugi completed the puzzle.**_

 _ **Smolwriter: That is a pretty cool idea, I'll have to write it down, thank you.**_

 _ **Abyss Emperor: I actually don't know much about the SCP, I'll have to look into them some more. I assume you were talking about Sonix Exe? Well he'll be up there along with Slenderman giving Konami more firepower but let's just say that he'll have an important role to play later on.**_

 _ **DPSS: Thank you.**_

 _ **Dr. X - Raven: Yeah I can see how that chapter was a bit disappointing, the sudden collapsing part I meant to have the guy Konami duel admit to causing that-I forgot to add it in which will be corrected soon. The reveal yeah I could've done it better but truth be told. However it doesn't take much for the neck to break-depending on how you landed and where that brick was-case in point the Injustice Comic where Nightwing died-and when Riku fell the gravity along with the speed of him falling down did it. I changed the last chapter up a bit to fix some of the mistakes so hope that fixes some of it. Oh and as for him being freaked out by Konami attacking him-well it had to do with how one of his eyes went pitch black which would freak anyone out and Konami didn't really fight back earlier so him attacking him threw the guy off.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


End file.
